Heart's Afire
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 43 is up...Why cant anything go well for the Doherty family?
1. Default Chapter

****

December 1st, 2002

Another day at work. Jimmy hated having three days off and then going straight into work for a very long day. There was one good thing happening today. Taylor was coming back. It was always great to be working with you're extremely hot partner. Jimmy walked up the stairs with a large yawn. Him and Joey had stayed up late watching a monster movie on TMC. He walked to his locker slowly.

"I get him this weekend right?" Kim stood next to his locker. Jimmy nodded.

"It's your turn." He said. Kim smiled slightly.

"Great. I have some neat things planned out." His ex-wife said.

"I'm sure he'll have fun." Jimmy turned around to see Alex coming up the stairs. His face immediately brightened. "Hey there, Crash." Alex chuckled.

"Hey there, Ass." She walked to her locker; "nothing changed while I was gone did it?"

"D.K. changed his socks. That's about it." Jimmy winked. Alex chuckled and hung up her jacket. It certainly will be nice to have her back already. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ready to fight some fires." Alex's blue eyes twinkled as she smiled. She had the bluest eyes Jimmy had ever seen. One could get lost in them. "Jimmy?"

"What?" He asked as he came back to reality.

"Are you okay? You were staring at me." Alex self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ears. Jimmy smiled at her.

"I just missed you." He said. Alex smiled softly at him.

"I'm sure others kept you company." She said.

"Sure but you're the best kind of company, Taylor and you know it." He chuckled.

"I know." Alex winked as the bell rang.

* * *

"His pulse is thready." Alex grunted. She was half in the car that was wrapped around the tree. Icy roads can be hell in New York. Alex grabbed a collar from Carlos and put it around the man's neck. "He's too close to use the Jaws of Life." Alex slid out.

"Let's use the bolt cutters and remove the door." Jimmy said. Alex nodded and glanced down the road. There were no speeding car or anything. Jimmy ran back to the car and started to pry the door off. Slow, but surly, the door came off. Doc and Carlos immediately pulled the man out.

"You'll be fine, Sir." Carlos mumbled. Jimmy looked at Alex. She was staring at the road.

"Taylor." He touched her back. She jumped slightly, "Alex, it's just me." She looked at him.

"I can see that." Alex muttered and walked back to the engine. Jimmy sighed deeply and followed her.

"You okay?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"I'm just dandy." She said. Jimmy shook his head.

"I don't believe you." He crossed his arms. Alex stared at him. She groaned and flung open the door.

"Just forget it." She said, "I need a drink. You want to go get a few after work?"

"A few drinks with you?" Jimmy smiled. "I suppose so."

* * *

Alex threw back her head and drank a shot. She shook her head and cough.

"Lord have mercy!" She slammed the glass down. Jimmy chuckled.

"Enjoying yourself, Taylor?" He asked.

"Oh yes." She smiled, "It's been like two months since I had a drink. These are hitting me hard."

"Maybe you should slow down" Jimmy suggested, "I only have a slight buzz."

"Major buzz here." She giggled. Jimmy sat back and laughed. He had seen Alex drunk a couple of times before, but she was extra fun tonight. Maybe it was because it was only the two of them and not all the boys there with them. He watched as Alex flicked her hair off of her shoulders.

"A major buzz is nice sometimes." He said, "We'll walk home tonight."

"It's against the law to drink and drive." Alex said, "Seen too many people die that way."

"Yes we have." He said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You jus did." She chuckled, "But go ahead."

"You and Davis are over right/?" He asked. Alex shrugged.

"I suppose so." Alex said sipping her beer. "All I was is a boyfriend who'll treat me good, ya know? Ty treated me good, but it's just...like sometimes he didn't want to admit he was dating me or something…. Why don't men like me enough to stay?" Jimmy sighed deeply as he looked at her.

"Because they're too blind to see how terrific of a woman you are." He said. Alex smiled at him.

"You think I'm terrific?" She asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Very terrific." He said. Alex blushed slightly.

"We should get going. The room is starting to spin." She said. Jimmy chuckled and threw money on the table.

"Let's go then."

"I think…I think I need help." Alex giggled. Jimmy took her soft hand and hauled her up to her feet. He slipped an arm around her waist before she could fall. She had the smallest waist. She fit perfectly in his arm. Together they walked out. Alex dragged her feet slightly as Jimmy led her to her house.

"I'm going to have a killer hang over in the morning." Alex chuckled Jimmy nodded in agreement.

"Yours will be worse than mine." Jimmy chuckled as he helped her up the stairs of her home. Alex pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"I had a great time tonight, Jimmy." Alex smiled at him, "We need to do this more often, you know. Just the two of us."

"I would like that." Jimmy said as he stared into her eyes. "Maybe Saturday night or something."

"Maybe." Alex said. Jimmy licked his lips. Why did his heart race when he looked at her? Jimmy leaned down and pressed his lips to his partners. God, her lips were softer than he had expected. As soon as his lips touched hers, Alex immediately sobered up. Her own pulse quickened. She was kissing Jimmy Doherty. She had never thought about him in that way before. Feeling his tongue start to trace her lower lip startled her. She wasn't ready for their relationship to change all because they drank too much. Alex put her hands on his chest and pulled away. "Jimmy…."

"Sorry. I couldn't wait any more," He said. Alex shook her head.

"You should have asked." She opened her front door. Jimmy felt like a complete ass. She didn't want him the same way he wanted her. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe, all right?" He nodded.

"Okay." Jimmy said softly.

"Bye." Alex quickly went into her house and shut the door. Jimmy cursed loudly. Boy did he fuck up. He shouldn't have kissed her. He shouldn't have let his emotions guide him. He hoped he didn't fuck anything up.


	2. Ice

****

December 15th, 2002

The past two weeks were hard for Alex. Jimmy had kissed her. That changed everything whether she wanted to admit it or not. She tried hard to avoid Jimmy. During every call, she would ride in the back. Maybe that wasn't the most mature thing to do. She didn't have feelings for Jimmy. But then why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

"What are you doing for New Years?" Kim sat next to Alex at the table. She sipped her coffee.

"Sleeping." Alex smiled.

"We need to do something. " Kim said, "Maybe pick up some hot men." Alex chuckled slightly.

"I'll see." Alex cleared her throat, "Kim, can I ask you a very personal question? You don't have to answer it." Kim nodded.

"Ask away." She smiled, "I'll be the judge of whether its too personal or not." Alex bit her lip slightly.

"What attracted you to Jimmy the first time you started seeing each other?" She asked. Kim chuckled as she put her coffee down.

"Ahhh…The ex. Well, his smiled is what drew me in. You know those dimples are to die for." Kim smiled, "Then his kisses. They were awfully nice." Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." She said as she sipped her coffee, "Did you know he would be the one?"

"I thought so." Kim said, "Why all these questions?"

"I just…Jimmy kissed me." She said. Kim's eyes widened as she nearly choked on her coffee.

"What?" Kim almost burst out laughing, "Are you serious? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Alex said, "It wasn't like a full fledged kiss, just like a regular one. I like freaked out on him though."

"Oh wow." Kim shook her head; "I can't believe this."

"I haven't been able to talk to him." Alex said softly.

"You need to talk to him." Kim Said, "You can't ignore this."

"I know." Alex sighed, "What am I suppose to say?"

"Jimmy, we kissed and we're partners. We really need to talk." Kim said, "That sounds good to me." Alex smiled softly.

"I wish it was that easy." She said.

"Well, go try it out now." Kim said nodding over to Jimmy as he walked up the stairs, "I'll be in the bathroom."

"Kim, don't go." Alex said.

"Do this now, Alexandra." Kim said seriously walking off. Alex took in a deep breath and stood up. She really had to do this. There was no way around it. She walked up to Jimmy.

"Hey." Alex said softly. Jimmy looked at her.

"Oh…Hey." Jimmy said softly.

"We really need to talk." Alex said almost in a whisper.

"About what?" Jimmy shut his locker door. Alex growled.

"You kissed me, Jimmy. We can't pretend that it didn't happen." She said. Jimmy looked at her.

"Why not? You obviously want to forget it." He frowned.

"No. I don't want to forget it." Alex said, "I um…I liked the kiss." Jimmy chuckled, "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you. You think I should be happy or jumping for joy that you liked the kiss? You think I should be grabbing you by your waist and gather you up in a passionate kiss? Well, I'm not." He said, "You made me feel like shit, Alex. I haven't felt this way in a very long time and you just act like this. You made me feel two inches tall." Alex stared at him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Me too." Jimmy said walking away from her.

"Jimmy, please don't walk away from me." Alex said, "I want you. I want more. Our friendship is great, but I can't ignore these feelings I've been feeling for you the past couple of weeks." Jimmy stopped in his tracks listening to her. So did everyone else in the station. He turned to face her.

"You have feelings for me?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Yes. I want you to grab me by my waist and gather me up in a passionate kiss." Alex said softly, "Please Jimmy, give me a second chance." Jimmy sighed softly and walked up to her.

"I'll give you a first chance." He said, "Let's start this over."

"Thank you." Alex whispered softly. Jimmy didn't care that DK and Carlos were sitting there watching them. He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her close to him. Alex pressed her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips fit perfectly together. Alex's heart pounded I her chest. This kiss was so different than their first one. This time when Jimmy's tongue traced her lower lip she didn't freak out. She welcomed him in. Both of them groaned as their tongues touched. They almost forgot that they were in the station. Reluctantly, Alex pulled away.

"Wow…" Jimmy whispered as he looked into her eyes, "Don't stop kissing me like that." Alex smiled at him.

"I never will stop." She whispered.

December 29th, 2002

They were trying really hard to have a nice relationship. Jimmy didn't know he could enjoy Alex's company this much. Alex was certainly enjoying it. They hadn't slept together, but they enjoyed being close to each other. They wanted to see where this relationship was going before they took it to the next step.

"Catch." Joey jumped off the top step into Jimmy's arms.

"Watch it, Buddy." He chuckled dropping his boy to the ground. Jimmy smiled at Alex, "You cold?" She shook her head.

"I'm just right." She said. Joey took Alex's and Jimmy's hands. Alex smiled down at the boy; "You excited to ice skate?"

"Yeah." Joey said as they walked to the ice skating rink, "Can you ice skate really well, Alex? I can skate really well."

"I can skate really well." Alex smiled softly at the boy. "You'll need to have a lot of energy to keep up with me." Joey grinned.

"Daddy can skate better than me so maybe he skates better than you too, Alex." Joey giggled, "Right, Daddy?" Jimmy smiled.

"Well, I don't know. Alex is a firefighter too. She may be better than me." Jimmy said leading the three of them to a bench.

"Oh I know that I am better than you." Alex winked as she sat down and pulled her shoes off. Jimmy chuckled as he helped Joey.

"We'll just see about that Taylor." Soon, the three of them had their ice skates on and were on the ice. Joey immediately took off ahead of Jimmy and Alex. Jimmy took Alex's hand.

"Thanks for suggesting this." Alex smiled as she skated with him. 

"There's nothing more romantic than skating with the person you lo…like." Jimmy said in a soft tone, "And being able to bring Joey along is a plus." Alex giggled softly spinning in front of Jimmy.

"I really like Joey." She said, "He can come whenever he wants." Jimmy looked at her and smiled ever so softly.

"That means a lot to me." He said. "Finally I have a girl I feel proud to show Joey to." Alex rested her head on his shoulder as they skated along with the flow.

"I could get used to this." She whispered.

"Me too." Jimmy said softly.

"Daddy! Alex! Look!" Joey skated past them and spun around as he almost fell, "See that? I almost fell!" Jimmy chuckled.

"I saw that, Buddy." He said, "Be careful."

"Or no hot chocolate." Alex said. Joey gasped with wide eyes.

"Okay! I'll be careful!" He cried. Alex laughed as she sped close to Joey, trying to keep up with the child. Alex brought Jimmy's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. Jimmy was right. This certainly was very romantic. This is what they needed.

* * *

Jimmy carried a very heavy and sleeping Joey in his arms. He kicked the door close behind him and walked to the child's bedroom. He carefully laid him on the bed. Joey mumbled something.

"We're home, Buddy." Jimmy said as he took Joey's shoes off.

"Alex home?" Joey mumbled.

"Yeah. I dropped Alex off at her house, remember?" Jimmy asked his little boy. Joey rubbed his eyes and then shook his head.

"No." Joey yawned as he pulled his shirt off, "I like Alex."

"Really?" Jimmy smiled as he threw Joey's superman pjs at him.

"Yeah. She's pretty and nice." Joey said. Jimmy chuckled.

"She's really pretty." He said, "It means a lot to me that you like her. I really like her, Joe, but if you didn't I would have to give her the old heave ho, You know what I mean?"

"I know." Joey giggled pulling on his pj bottoms, "Keep her. She's better than the others." Jimmy chuckled.

"Go to sleep, Joey." Jimmy said. Joey jumped back into bed.

"Daddy?" Joey asked, "Do you love Alex more than you loved Mommy?" Jimmy looked at his son.

"Go to sleep, Joey. We'll talk more in the morning." Jimmy walked out of Joey's bedroom. Jimmy was glad Joey liked Alex so much but that love word. Did he love Alex? It was too early to tell. Jimmy did know that he didn't want to screw this up. This woman had to be special. He didn't stop having sec for just anyone.


	3. Confession

****

January 15th, 2003

A New Year was upon them. It was basically a new life for her. She was happy. It had been a long time since Alex was happy. Jimmy was treating her well even though people at the station were still warning her of his past. Alex didn't care. She knew all about his past. Hell, his ex wife…one of his ex wives, was her best friend. Alex stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Coming." Jimmy threw his dishtowel down and opened the door. His face immediately brightened up, "Hey!"

"Hey." She smiled at him, "Thought I'd come by. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jimmy shook his head and let her in.

"Absolutely not." He said. "I was actually thinking about you."

"You were?" She removed her jacket.

"Yeah. There's a few things we need to talk about." Jimmy said. Alex's smile faded. They needed to talk about something? That couldn't be good. Talking never led to good things.

"What kind of few things?" Alex asked.

"Let me pour a couple glasses of wine." Jimmy said walking into the kitchen. Alex took in a deep breath and sat down on the couch. "I just picked this bottle up yesterday."

"Great." He bought wine to celebrate their breakup. He walked back in and handed her a glass of red wine, "Thanks."

"No problem." Jimmy sat down next to her with a smile.

"Okay, Jimmy…I can't do this." Alex put her glass down.

"Can't do what?" Jimmy frowned slightly.

"If you're going to break up with me, then go ahead just do it. Don't be sitting here smiling and sipping wine when you're gonna do that, okay?" She growled. Jimmy looked at her oddly.

"What? I'm breaking up with you?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Yes. You are aren't you?" She asked. He chuckled softly.

"No I'm not breaking up with you." Jimmy said. Alex stared at him.

"You're not?" She asked, "Then why do you want to talk?"

"Because I want to tell you that I love you." Jimmy said. Alex's heart stopped beating in her chest. "I know, my track record for all of this isn't too good, but it's different now. I'm different." 

"I'm speechless." She whispered. Alex never had anyone say I love you to her before. "How do you know that you love me?"

"Because my heart pounds every time I think about you. When I know I'm going to be seeing you I get really excited. I just can't get you out of my head." Jimmy said. "I want to be with you." Alex blushed deeply.

"You want to have sex with me." She said.

"No I don't." Jimmy said, "I want to take my time and Make love to you." Alex ran her hand through her hair, "And I've made you feel uncomfortable haven't I?"

"No. Not at all." She smiled at him; "It just took me off guard. I've never had any one tell me that they loved me before."

"Then I'll never stop saying it." Jimmy winked, "I know you're best friends with Kim and you've heard a lot of stories, Just…I promise I've changed. Give me a chance." Alex chuckled.

"I will give you a chance." She said, "I um…I love you, Jimmy." Jimmy smiled softly and leaned over. He kissed her softly. "Maybe this will work out after all." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I will make sure it does, Alex." Jimmy said. They had said it. Saying I love you always changed a relationship. 

January 29th, 2003

Alex stepped into the shop. She needed to find something in the lingerie section. She wasn't really sure what to get though. She had never bought anything like this before. She was starting to get antsy in her relationship with Jimmy. She really wanted to make love to him. It was taking too long.

"May I help you ma'am?" Janet, the salesclerk, asked Alex.

"I ah…I don't know." Alex blushed, "I'm looking for something…"

"Something. What kind of something?" Janet chuckled.

"Okay, well…I need something sexy." She blushed again.

"Okay." Janet laughed and looked through the racks, "Is this something sexy for someone special to see for the first time or not?" Alex chuckled nervously.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked. Janet nodded.

"Just a tad, but I'm used to it." She said, "All right. I'm thinking something in a baby blue colour would be nice to bring out your eyes." 

"I don't think he'll be looking at my eyes." Alex said.

"Very true." Janet smiled. "Okay, how about this?" She pulled out a light blue teddy. "It exenterates the breasts and it clips down on the garter right here." Alex cleared her throat.

"It um…It looks complicated." She mumbled.

"It's not really." Janet said, "There's a snap here here and here. Would you like to try it on? No man could turn this down."

"N-No…I'll take it. It's fine. I just want to get out of here." Alex said. Janet chuckled as she went up to the front.

"I understand. Let me throw in some of these panty hose for you as well. They go with the garment." She said. Alex nodded.

"That's fine." Alex mumbled. Boy was she embarrassed.

* * *

Alex's hands were shaking as she slid on her panty hose. She couldn't believe she was going to make an ass out of herself. She was completely out of character for her. Jimmy better appreciate all that she's doing.

"I am nuts." She shook her head making sure she didn't miss and snaps. She clipped it on the garter belts and looked in the mirror. "Christ…" She giggled softly. The doorbell rang. "Oh lord. Jimmy??"

"Ah, yeah." He said as He stood outside the door.

"Hold on a minute." Alex grabbed a matchbook and started to light all of the candles she had around the living room.

"Alex?" Jimmy scratched his neck; "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Um…okay." Alex looked at herself in the mirror. She took in a deep breath. This was it. Alex opened the door and Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Oh…My…God." Jimmy's heart at stopped in his chest.

"Come in." Alex whispered.

"I d-don't think I can move." He mumbled. Alex bit her lip.

"D-DO you like? I can change." She said.

"I l-love." His eyes finally drifted up to her eyes. "Wow…This is too much." Jimmy looked around the apartment, "Why all this?" Alex locked the door behind them and smiled softly.

"Because I'm ready to make love to you and I wanted to make this special." Alex said. Jimmy smiled as he looked at her.

"I don't deserve all of this." Jimmy whispered. Alex started to unbutton his shirt.

"Yes you do. We've waited. We both deserve this." Alex whispered. Jimmy nodded and put his hands on her slender hips. He leaned down and kissed Alex softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they lowered their bodies onto the couch. He began to kiss her neck. Sure they have made out before, but this was different. The sexual energy was amazing.

"I've been waiting for a long time to do this." Jimmy looked up at her as she pushed his shirt off. "Are you want this?"

"Oh yes." Alex whispered, "I need you to make love to me."

"Good." Jimmy whispered. Soon, all of their clothes were off and they were feeling every inch of each other's bodies. Both admired the piece of art that was before them. They couldn't believe they were doing this, but they were so ready for each other. Alex cried out as Jimmy entered her body. All the emotion and feelings coursing through their bodies was almost too much to bear. Jimmy uttered her name as they made love. Soon, they both were crying out each other's name in a fit of passion. They had never experienced love quite like that before.


	4. Joey

****

February 18th, 2003

Alex and Joey were lying in his bed reading a book before bed. Joey was curled up in her arms looking at the pictures as she flipped through the pages.

"May I have your name? She asked, politely. The pig stared at her. No name, he said in a big hearty voice. Just call me Uncle. Very well, Uncle, replied Charlotte. What is the date of your birth? Are you a spring pig?" Alex read from the book. Joey grinned softly.

"I like Charlotte's Web. Fern is a nice little girl." Joey said. Alex smiled.

"Me too, Buddy." Alex said. "You want me to read you some more?" Joey yawned and shrugged.

"I don't care," Joey said. Alex chuckled as she got up.

"Bedtime. We'll finish more of the book tomorrow." She kissed Joey's cheek. "Sleep tight."

"Love you Alex." Joey whispered as he snuggled into the mattress and pulled the blanket up around him. Alex smiled softly.

"I love you too, Buddy." She quietly closed his bedroom door and walked out ito the living room; "He loves me."

"Joey? He should. You're great." He said. Alex chuckled.

"I am great, but shouldn't he tell Kim that he loves her?"

"He does." Jimmy put down the TV guide and looked at her. "Have you talked to Kim about us?" Alex nodded.

"She thinks its great that you're trying." She chuckled.

"She's probably counting own the day when I hurt you." Jimmy said.

"Well, We both know you're not going to so there's nothing to be worried about." She said with some playful laughter, "The babysitter better get here or we're going to be late."

"She'll be here soon and you can talk to Kim when we get to work." Jimmy said, "All right?"

"Sounds like fun." Alex chuckled.

* * *

Alex watched Kim as she ran a brush through her hair. She glanced at the 'Mommy 2 Joey' on her wrist. Alex sighed.

"Kim, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"About what?" Kim smiled.

"Joey." Alex bit her lip. Kim turned to face Alex.

"What about him?" She asked. Why was this so hard?

"When I was tucking him in to bed, He said that he loved me." Alex said quietly. Kim stared at her.

"He did?" She whispered. Alex nodded.

"Its…Its just that I spend so much time over there." Alex said, "I'll talk to him in the morning if you want." Kim shook her head.

"No. it's all right." Kim said. "He has every right to love you. You're dating his father…my ex-husband. It's all right."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. You're my best friend. Sure, it's extremely weird and I'm really worried that you'll get hurt, but…but I'm okay with this." Kim said. Alex threw her arms around Kim tightly.

"I promise you I won't get hurt." Alex hugged her; "I'm so glad you're not mad and don't hate me." Kim smiled hugging her back.

"I could never hate you…Unless you hurt Joey and I know you wont." Kim said. Alex chuckled.

"Thank you." Alex said softly. Jimmy had been right. Talking to Kim had taken a large load off of her shoulder.

March 5th, 2003

****

The flames poured out of the windows of the apartment building. All you could see was smoke and fire. Alex pulled the hose towards the fire hydrant where DK was. He grabbed it from her and hooked it up. Jimmy pulled a pair of tanks on and looked at them.

"I'm going in." Jimmy said.

"You're nuts." DK said.

"There's somebody in there. It's our job to help people out of burning buildings, DK. I'm going in." Jimmy said glancing at Alex, "I'll be on the radio if I need help." Alex nodded.

"Hurry up, Jimmy." Alex said softly as Jimmy put his mask on and ran into the house. He looked down the hallway. The smoke was so thick; you could barely see a foot in front of you.

"Ma'am, are you in here?" Jimmy called out as loud as he could. He pounded on a door that was in front of him. A loud crashing sound made Jimmy turned around. He looked up to see the ceiling crash around him. "Oh Shit." He leapt out of the way and pressed his body to the wall. There was no way out.

"Jimmy, you okay in there?" Alex was on the radio.

"Yes." Jimmy whispered to himself.

"Somebody help me!!" A woman screamed from a bedroom.

"I'm here!" Jimmy yelled and bolted into the room. A woman was lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Thank god." She whispered. Jimmy took off his mask and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I can't breath." She gasped. Jimmy nodded and slipped the mask onto her.

"This will help you some." He said grabbing his radio, "This is Doherty. I need back up in here. The ceiling collapsed and it's hard to get out. I have a woman in here with me."

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Alex asked him.

"I'm fine." Jimmy said to her as he helped the woman up to her feet, "We're coming out. Have a bus out there for her." 

"Done." Alex said. He could sense the worry in her voice.

"Come on." Jimmy wrapped his arm around the woman's waist and let her out into the smoke filled hallway. Her body was trembling. "It's okay." He had to try everything to keep himself from choking. 

"Doherty!" DK and Dave stood on the other side of the flames.

"Okay." Jimmy looked at the woman; "On the count of three we're going to jump through all right?"

"I cant!" She cried.

"We don't have a choice right now." Jimmy said, "Keep the mask on and jump." 

"Okay." She whimpered as DK and Dave watched them.

"One…Two…Three." Jimmy held the woman tightly as they jumped through the flames. DK and Dave grabbed them and they bolted out of the house as everything finally started to collapse.

"Jimmy!" Alex ran over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said as he helped the woman into the bus, "I just need to get her looked at."

"We have her." Doc said. Jimmy nodded and looked at Alex. She was biting her lip. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm fine. I'm just really thirsty." He said. Alex smiled softly.

"There's water back at the engine." She said as she pulled away, "Are you sure you're all right, Jimmy?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said. Alex smiled softly and led him back to the engine. She was always afraid to see her friends go into these dangerous situations, but now it was harder. It was harder to see the man she love get trapped inside of burning buildings.


	5. Yup

****

April 2nd, 2003

Alex cried out Jimmy name as her orgasm tore through her body. Sweat beaded down her back as she looked down at Jimmy. He panted and licked his lips. She smiled at him.

"God baby." He whispered as she collapsed on top of him.

"Oh Lord." Alex smiled softly as she rolled off of Jimmy. She panted as she looked up at the ceiling. She glanced at him, "Are we always like that?" Jimmy laughed softly and nodded.

"I think that was a little more explosive than usual." He said.

"I think so too. Early morning sex. I love it." She said as she cuddled into him. "We've been pretty serious for awhile now haven't we?"

"For us, yeah." Jimmy said caressing her back, "Why?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" She said. Jimmy looked at her.

"I promise I won't." He said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, "I was wondering if you and Joey would, um, would like to move in with me. I live in that huge house."

"I know where you live." Jimmy said softly. Alex bit her lip.

"It's just that it's so cramped in here, Jimmy." Alex said.

"You want me to move in with you…," Jimmy said softly. His heart pounded in his chest. A woman asked him to move in with her. Oh my god, that was a huge step for him. He hadnt expected that.

"Oh god, This was a bad idea." Alex said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a bad idea." Jimmy said, "You have a nice backyard for Joey to play in. It's near his school and near our work."

"Are you…You want to?" Alex's eyes started to sparkle.

"Yeah. I think so." Jimmy said, "I love you and I want to be with you even more. Moving in will be great I think." Alex grinned brightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Alex wrapped her still sweaty arms around him and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Joey lugged the box up the stairs. He groaned loudly and whined until Jimmy grabbed the box from him. Joey smiled at his father.

"What did you pack in here?" Jimmy laughed. "I said only what you need."

"This is all what I need, Daddy." Joey said, "I have my pjs, my toothbrush, my books, you know I cant sleep without reading from Charlotte's Web, my pillow, and my shoes."

"Good job, buddy." Jimmy said as Alex opened the door.

"Well, Um…Welcome home." Alex said softly.

"Lovely place." Jimmy winked as he walked in. "Joey's room?"

"Oh well, we'll need to clean it out later. It's pretty girly right now." Alex said leading Joey upstairs.

"How girly is it?" Joey wrinkled his nose looking at Alex.

"Well, just for yourself." She opened the door to the very frilly and rosy room. Joey's jaw dropped, "My mom decorated it."

"I don't like it." Joey said. Alex snickered as she opened up the shades.

"Yeah. Me either, Buddy." She said, "We'll get some stuff for the room this weekend, okay?" Joey nodded and plopped down on the bed. Jimmy smiled and put the box on the nearby desk.

"You think you like this house, Joey?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yes. It's way better than the apartment." He said.

"I'm glad you like it." Alex said softly, "I'm going to love to have the two of you here." Jimmy wrapped his arms around her.

"Like a real family." Jimmy whispered into her ear. Alex smiled again. This was what she had dreamed of. A true love and a family.

April 16th, 2003

Jimmy was now thirty-one years old. He couldn't believe he had turned thirty-one this past week. Was he supposed to change? Wait, he had changed. The moment Alex had entered his life; he changed for the better. They had just celebrated their four-month anniversary. Most people wouldn't celebrate it, but he and Alex did. It was a big milestone for them.

Alex smiled as she watched Jimmy check himself in the mirror. He was doing that a lot lately. He was mostly checking his hair.

"It's still all there." Alex giggled softly. Jimmy turned and smiled.

"Of course it's still there." He said, "It'll never leave me." Alex shook her head.

"Are you sure about that?" Alex ran her hand through his hair. "It looks a little empty back here." Jimmy grabbed her hand.

"No. It's not empty." He moaned. She chuckled.

"I'm just joking." Alex said chuckled, "Is this how you want to spend your day off?" Jimmy shrugged as she washed his hands.

"I don't know. Is it snowing out?" He asked. Alex laughed.

"No it's actually warm out." She said looking at him.

"Why don't we run around here naked then?" He asked her.

"Joey might come hoe early." Alex said

"Kim won't let that happen." Jimmy said with a smile, "I would really like to see you naked." Alex arched her eyebrow.

"You want me Naked? I could get naked I suppose." She said as she began to unbutton her shirt, backing out of the bathroom.

"You going to strip for me?" Jimmy was grinning from ear to ear.

"I could." Alex said jumping up on the bed, "What will you give me if I do strip for you?" Jimmy chuckled.

"Some of my man meat." Jimmy said. Alex burst into laughter.

"I will continue stripping if you don't ever say that again."

"I promise." Jimmy sat down in a chair as he watched Alex.

"Good boy." Alex said with a wink as she finished unbuttoning her shirt. She shrugged it off of her shoulders. Jimmy nodded.

"I like this." He said watching her throw her shirt away.

"Oh I know you do." Alex swayed her hips slightly; "You're lucky I love you, Jimmy." She winked and began to unbutton her jeans. Jimmy groaned. He could feel heat rushing south.

"Lord, Alex." He said watching her carefully. She giggled.

"I guess we should do this more often, huh?" Alex smiled as she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. She arched her eyebrow as she slowly slid the bra down her arms.

"Oh lord." He groaned again watching her hook her fingers in her panties. She smiled and started to pull them down.

"You want me to continue?" Alex asked him with a grin.

"Oh god yes." Jimmy said. Alex stood there for a moment and then gave in to him. She pulled her panties down and tossed them away. He grinned brightly, " think I need out of these clothes." He stood up ad he started to strip. Alex giggled.

"Giddy up, big boy." Alex said plopping down on the bed. Jimmy smiled. He liked moments like these, especially when there was stripping involved.


	6. MeOw

****

Note: Can people stop asking me to end my series in the reviews to focus on more series? I love my series. They are my children. I give the same amount of attention to each of my stories. Writing is the only form of joy I have right now and when people ask me to end one of my favourite series Its like a stake through my heart. If you don't like a series don't read. I run nine series. I'm not about to pick favourites. lol Thanks

May 1st, 2003

Carlos looked at Alex as she stirred the soup on the stove. He had a smirk upon his face. She glanced at him with a frown.

"You I have a kick me sign on my back or something?" She asked him.

"No, Ma'am." Carlos chuckled, "I'm just checking out Jimmy latest thing."

"Latest thing? Baby, I _am_ his thing." Alex laughed shutting the stove off.

"So I've heard." Carlos said. Alex shook her head.

"We live together, Carlos." Alex said pouring soup into the bowl. "We love each other and we're going to live happily ever after."

"Does Jimmy know this?" Carlos asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yes he does. We've discussed this, Carlos, so don't you worry." Alex said spooning her soup. The alarm started to go off. "Shit. Right when I sit down to eat, this happens."

"Ain't that the truth." Carlos got up.

"It'll be ice cold when I get back." She mumbled running down the stairs. Luckily, the fire wasn't a very big one so it didn't keep Alex and Carlos away for long. There was only one critical patient. But Alex's soup was still cold when they came back.

* * *

Alex walked into the house to the smell of steak cooking. She smiled brightly and walked into the kitchen. Jimmy and Joey were making a salad.

"Boy, this is a nice surprise." Alex smiled at them.

"We're making you dinner." Joey said jumping tomatoes into a bowl. Alex nodded.

"I see. Can I help?" She asked. Jimmy shook his head.

"You had a long day today." He said checking the meat.

"You better believe it." Alex chuckled pulling plates out, "I had to work with Carlos today. Doc called in sick and Kim had an appointment." Joey nodded.

"Mommy's tooth was hurting her yesterday." He said.

"I know, Buddy." Alex smiled as she set the table.

"Hey, Alex?" Joey looked up at her.

"What?"

"My birthday is soon." Joey grinned. Jimmy chuckled softly.

"I know it is." Alex smiled, "I may have already got a gift."

"Oooh. Do you know what I even want?" Joey asked.

" A smack on the butt." Jimmy said, "Put the salad on the table, Joe." Joey grabbed the salad and ran out. "What did you get him?" Alex smirked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" She giggled.

"I'm his father. You need to tell me." Jimmy said.

"No I don't." Alex winked as she walked out of the kitchen. Jimmy smiled and walked out with the food.

"Finally." Joey said, "I'm starved. I could eat a horse."

"I bet I'm more hungry than you. I didn't even get to eat soup at work today." Alex pulled a chair up to the table.

"Eat up then." Jimmy smiled and served up the food. They all started to chatter at once. This was a typical family dinner now. Alex loved it. She loved being part of a family again.

June 3rd, 2003

Things were getting tense in the house. Not because of anything bad, but because of Joey's birthday. He was insisting on getting his presents soon. Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't I give him his present?" Alex moaned.

"Why? His birthday is in a few days." Jimmy chuckled.

"Because it's a beautiful day out there." Alex said batting her eyes. Jimmy shook his head trying not to laugh at her.

"It's not his birthday, Alex." Jimmy said.

"But he needs it now." Alex said. Jimmy looked up at her.

"He _needs_ it?" He asked her. Alex nodded.

"All right." He said. "When Kim comes by you can give it to him." Alex grinned and jumped onto his lap.

"I knew you'd give in." She said. Jimmy shook his head.

"You know how to work me already." He said. Alex gave him a quick kiss when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Must be them." She scrambled up and ran outside.

"Hey." Kim smiled as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey." Alex grinned as Joey ran up to her.

"Guess what?" Joey said.

"What?" Alex asked. Joey opened his mouth and showed her a hole in his mouth. "You lost a tooth!"

"Yeah and he tried to get five bucks out of the tooth fairy." Kim laughed.

"I know how to work her, Santa, and the Easter Bunny." Joey said. Alex shook her head as she led them to the garage.

"Okay, Buddy, it's a beautiful day out so I talked your dad into letting me give you your birthday present early." Alex said. Kim arched her eyebrow.

"Really?" Joey cried with excitement.

"Yeah." Alex chuckled opening the garage door. There sat a brand new bicycle.

"Oh my god!!!" Joey cried and ran to the bike, "Thank you!!"

"It was my pleasure." Alex said. I'm frowned deeply and started to walk away.

"I wish you told me what you were getting him, Alex." Kim said.

"Why?" Alex frowned as she caught up with her partner.

"Because I already got him a bike." Kim said.

"Oh…Well, He can have one bike here and on there." Alex said.

"That's not the point." Kim snapped, "I'm his mother. I'm supposed to get him these kinds of gifts. Not you." Alex stared at her completely hurt. She didn't know Kim would get upset.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I never meant to step on your toes. Joey wanted a bike and I thought he'd-"

"Thought he'd like you more if you got him it?" Kim asked her.

"What? No!" Alex said. "Kim, why are you so pissed at me?"

"I'm not." Kim sighed, "Just next time ask what I'm getting him."

"Okay. " A small smile appeared on Alex's face. "I'm not replacing you, Kim. I could never do that. He only has one mother."

"I know." Kim said softly, "I'm just jealous I guess."

"You have no reason to be jealous." Alex said leading her friend to her car again.

"Oh no I don't. You're just in a stable relationship and spending time with my son." Kim said, "I am happy for you though, Alex."

"I know you are." Alex winked, "Why don't you come over Sunday night and we can have a nice family dinner."

"I don't know." Kim said, "Would Jim approve?" Alex laughed.

"I could care less. I told him you're my best friend so he needs to get used to having you at my house all the time." She said.

"And he didn't freak?" Kim chuckled opening her car door.

"Nope." Alex said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." Kim said as Joey sped out of the driveway. "He better not hurt himself." Alex nodded backing away from the car.

"He's wearing a Helmut. Bye." Alex went back to the house. Jimmy stood at the window with a smile on his face.

"A bike? He's thrilled." Jimmy said as Alex wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Kim's coming over for Dinner Sunday night." She said softly.

"Great." Jimmy chuckled turning around, "Joey will be out for awhile." Alex chuckled with a nod.

"Just enough time for me to start the barbecue." Alex winked as she walked to the kitchen. Jimmy smiled to his self. No matter what was thrown at Alex, he knew she would make a great stepmother to Joey.


	7. Changes

****

July 17th, 2003

Kim closed her locker door. She had a feeling today would be a strange day. She got a chill down her spine as she thought that. Maybe it was the changing weather. She looked down at her hand and saw that her wrist was bare.

"Oh God." Kim whispered. Her bracelet. Her bracelet was missing. She opened up her locker to see if it had fallen ito a pocket of her jacket. Alex stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kim?" She said softly.

"I can't find my bracelet." Kim said as she dropped to her knees to search the floor.

"Kim, I need to talk to you." Alex said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"My bracelet. The one with Joey's name on it. I can't work with out it." Kim said as she looked under the table. Alex sighed and got onto her knees, "It's my good luck charm. I can't work with out it."

"Found it." Alex pulled it out from beneath the couch. "You must have knocked it off when you took your jacket off."

"Thank god." Kim crawled over to Alex. If Carlos would have walked in, he would have gotten an eye full. Alex started to tie it on, "I'm so glad you found it. I know it just a bracelet, but…"

"Kim, I'm pregnant." Alex said. Kim's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend.

"You're what?" Kim asked.

"Pr-Pregnant." Alex stuttered. Kim leaned back against the couch.

"How long have you know?" Kim asked. Alex's lips trembled slightly.

"About five minutes." Alex said taking the pregnancy test stick out of her pocket. She showed it to Kim. Kim looked down at it. There were two big fat ink lines. "I d-don't know wh-what to do, Kim.'

"Jimmy doesn't know right?" Kim asked. Alex shook her head as she wiped her eyes, "Wow…"

"I t-took it five minutes ago, Kim. Of course he doesn't know about it." Alex said. Kim watched Alex's tears. She recognized the look in her eyes. She had that look about ten years ago.

"Well, you're working with me today so we can talk this through and all your options, okay?" Kim asked her. Alex nodded as she stood up.

"I'm so scared Jimmy is going to be angry with me." She sad softly.

"If he is and does anything stupid I will punch him." Kim said. Alex smiled weakly.

"Me too." She sniffled.

* * *

Carlos sat at the table eating from a bag of Oreo cookies. Doc shook his head.

"If you throw up while we work, you're leaning it up." He said.

"Toss me one." Jimmy said with a grin. Carlos threw him a cookie.

"I have gossip." Carlos said.

"Do we care, Carlos?" Doc asked as he poured some coffee.

"I think you will care about this," Carlos said, "It means we may loose a coworker."

"Lose? Who?" Doc asked.

"Well, that I don't know." Carlos grinned, "I have narrowed it down to two people."

"Tell us." Jimmy chuckled.

"Well, I walked into the bathroom about twenty minutes ago and found something." Carlos said, "I found a pregnancy test box. It as empty and go figure, one of the rigs left with two of our coworkers about ten minutes ago." Doc and jimmy stared at him.

"A pregnancy test?" Doc asked.

"Yup. I wonder who it is." Carlos looked at Jimmy. Jimmy stood up and started to pace. "Kim hasn't had a date in awhile has she?"

"No." Jimmy mumbled with a touch of Anger. Doc looked at Jimmy.

"Is it Alex?" Doc asked. Jimmy ran his hand through his hair.

"We've used protection…" Jimmy whispered. His heart was racing.

"Well, That's not one hundred percent, Doherty." Doc said.

"I know that." Jimmy snapped, "It's not Alex, All right?" he growled and stalked to the locker.

"Okay." Doc said softly, "What if it is though?"

"Then we'll deal with it." Jimmy said, "Even if it's Kim, I have a lot to deal with."

"I know." Doc said, "I'm sure we're all over reacting."

"I hope so." Jimmy said. "I need to go pick Joey Up."

* * *

Alex walked quietly into the house. Jimmy's car was in the driveway. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"Jimmy? Joey?" Alex called out.

"Joey is next door playing with the new dog they got." Jimmy said as he emerged from the kitchen, "I told him to be back for dinner."

"Cool." Alex said softly, "I'll start cooking soon." Jimmy shook his head.

"I already started." He said.

"Oh okay." Alex said softly as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't looking into his eyes. She wanted to hurry past him. She was pregnant. Jimmy sighed deeply and went into the kitchen.

"I don't want another baby, Alex." Jimmy said. Alex stopped in her tracks.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, not turning around to face him.

"I know you're pregnant, Alex." Jimmy said. Alex turned around finally.

"How?" She whispered.

"Carlos found a pregnancy test in the bathroom." He said, "Alex, I'm not really ready for another baby. Alex's eyes welled with tears.

"Oh!!!! And you think I'm ready, Jimmy?" She asked him.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" He asked.

"B-Because I didn't want you to freak out and yell at me, Jimmy, "Alex said, "I didn't want you to leave me." Jimmy sighed.

"I'm not going to leave you, Alex, but we need to deal with this. We're not ready for a baby. We don't know each other well enough to have a baby together." He said. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"I know you well enough to know you're a selfish asshole." Alex snapped and stalked out o the room. Jimmy growled.

"I'm just worried about us, Taylor. A baby is a huge responsibility." Jimmy said following her. Alex turned and looked at him.

"This morning, I was thinking about having an abortion and not telling you about it, but I talked with Kim about it. She made me realize that's not what I wanted." She said, "This baby was what I wanted. It is part of you and me. Hell, it's part of Joey. He deserves to have a little brother or sister. Kim said she'd help me out if you won't want to be part of this baby's life. I can do it just fine on my own." Jimmy stare at he. She wanted this baby. He couldn't believe that she wanted to keep this baby.

"I can't believe you talked to my ex-wife about this." Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Kim is my best friend so get used to it." Alex stalked up the stairs to her bedroom How dare he not be the one bit supportive. Another baby...He had never thought about another baby.

"Dad, can we get a dog? Please!!!" Joey asked as soon as he walked into the house. Jimmy stared at him blankly. A dog?

"No. Go put the salad on the table. I'll be right back." Jimmy slowly limbed the stairs. He could hear soft sobs coming from their bedroom. His heart lurched into his throat. He had made Alex cry. He pushed open the door, "Alex?"

"Go away!" She cried Jimmy sat on the bed next to her and put his hand on her back.

"How far along do you think you are?" Jimmy asked softly. Alex turned and looked at him.

"Five or six weeks." She said softly.

"You really want this baby don't you?" Alex nodded as she sat up.

"I never realized how much I wanted to have this baby until an hour ago." Alex said, "I want this baby." Jimmy nodded.

"Joey wants a dog." Jimmy said, "I guess a little brother or sister will be nicer."

"This baby isn't a dog, Jimmy." Alex frowned. Jimmy chuckled.

"I know." He said, "Okay, you're still really early, maybe I'll warm up to the idea of being a dad in the next thirty-four weeks." A soft smile came across Alex's face.

"You're a great dad, Jimmy. You can do it again." She said.

"We'll see." Jimmy said laying next to her. A baby. There was going to be another baby in his life in about eight months. That scared the shit out of Jimmy, but maybe he could do it right this time.


	8. Drs Appt

****

July 31st, 2003

Week 8

She was pregnant. Boy did that change things. Jimmy tried to be as helpful as he could, but this was still freaking him out. He wasn't sure if he wanted the baby or not, but he still had time.

"Alex?" He knocked on the bathroom door; "I have some ginger ale." Alex groaned loudly. Jimmy opened the door.

"I hate you." She groaned. Jimmy chuckled as he looked at her curled up on the bathroom floor. He bent down and helped her sit up. "I really do, Jimmy. You did this to me."

"I know I did." He said helping her to her feet, "But blame the Condom Company." Alex chuckled.

"Oh I do!" She cried as he pulled her to the bed.

"We should sue them for baby formula and diapers." Jimmy said handing her the ginger ale, "Those things are expensive."

"I wonder if that would work." Alex laid down thinking.

"Don't even think about it, Taylor." Jimmy grinned. Alex chuckled.

"When can we tell Joey?" Alex asked him.

"Tell him what?" Jimmy arched his eyebrow. Alex smiled.

"About the baby. He needs to know we're having a baby soon."

"We'll wait." Jimmy said shifting uncomfortably, "If something happens to the baby, I don't want to have to try to explain to him too." Alex nodded.

"Make sense." She said as she curled up next to Jimmy. He sighed softly, "Are you okay, Jimmy? I know this is hard on you."

"I'm fine with this." Jimmy said. Alex chuckled softly.

"You're such a liar." Alex said as she took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Just imagine. Our child is growing right here."

"Yeah I know." Jimmy said softly. "I'll get excited when your belly starts to swell, I think." Alex nodded.

"Oh I'm sure you will." She smiled as she patted his chest.

"Dad!! Alex!! I'm home!!" Joey walked into the house, "Mom said to tell you I could have a puppy as long as I kept it here." Jimmy chuckled softly as he got up.

"We'll see. Maybe for Christmas." Jimmy said. Joey walked into the bedroom. "Serious, Maybe for Christmas." Joey sighed.

"Alex, can I get a puppy now?" He asked her.

"Maybe for Christmas." Alex smiled as she sat up.

"Are you sick?" Joey frowned as he sat on the bed. She nodded.

"Yeah. I have an upset stomach." Alex said wrapping her arms around Joey. He snuggled between Alex and Jimmy.

"Did you have a good time at Mom's?" Jimmy asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. We played a lot of games." Joey closed his eyes, "When I get a dog, can we get a girl one so she can have a lot of puppies." Alex chuckled softly.

"Dogs are a big responsibility, Joe." She said.

"I know, but I'm old enough to have a pet don't you think?" Joey looked at them. Jimmy sighed.

"I'll look in the newspaper and see if any of the guys know of any puppies for sale, Okay Buddy?" Jimmy asked his son.

"Yeah!!" Joey cried. He jumped off the bed. "I'm gonna go call mom and tell her." He ran out of the room.

"A puppy and a baby." Alex said, "This house will be chaotic." Jimmy nodded.

"If Joey takes care of the puppy then we can do it." Jimmy said rewrapping his arms around Alex. He shook his head. He had too much on his plate right now. Why did he agree to all of this?

August 14th, 2003

Week 10

Today was their first doctor's appointment together. Alex was so excited, but Jimmy wasn't. These types of offices always gave him the creeps...Not that he went to them often. He glanced around at all the children and pregnant women in the office. He sighed softly.

"You're uncomfortable." Alex said as she looked at him.

"Just a tad." He said, "There's vaginas on the wall." Alex giggled.

"Yeah I know. I'm uncomfortable too." She said looking at the woman sitting next to her. She smiled softly at Alex.

"Is this your first?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. This is our first appointment. We don't get to see the baby now do we?" Alex chuckled. The woman put her magazine down.

"They usually give two scans. One in the beginning and one around twenty or twenty-one weeks to find out the sex." She said.

"Cool. So we can see the baby." She said.

"If you request it now and not the next appointment I don't see why not." The woman smiled.

"Alexandra Taylor?" The nurse stepped out of the office.

"It's us, babe." Jimmy said as they got up.

"Good luck." The woman smiled. Alex nodded and walked into the office. The male doctor looked at them with a warm smile.

"Miss Taylor, I'm Doctor White. I'm pleased to meet you." He said.

"Likewise...This um…this is Jimmy, my boyfriend." Alex said.

"Good afternoon. If the two of you will sit down and we can get this started." Dr. White said. Alex jumped up onto the table, "So, do you know when your due date is?" Alex shook her head.

"No. I couldn't figure it out." Alex chuckled softly. Dr. White smiled.

"All right. Just give me your information and I'll figure it out before we start the examination." Dr. White said. Alex gave all of her information and glanced at Jimmy.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked. Alex nodded nervously.  
"Yeah. I am." Alex whispered.

"You're due around March 13th or march 14th." Dr. White said.

"Cool." Alex smiled softly, "Will you be the one who delivers the baby?" Dr. White nodded as he started to examine her.

"Yeah I should be. I'm not vacationing until that summer." He said. Alex winced slightly; "Everything looks fine in here."

"Thanks." Alex laughed softly. "How much should I gain?"

"You're pretty small. I'd say no more than Thirty pounds." He said, "We'll see how much you gain as you progress. I'll weight you in a minute to put in your chart. Daddy, you have any questions?"

"Ah…Not really." Jimmy said. Dr. White chuckled.

"All right. Let me draw some blood." He said helping Alex sit up. She sighed softly. She hated being poked and prodded. As Dr. White drew Alex's blood, he asked her and Jimmy numerous questions about their health history and family history.

"Alex is a firefighter paramedic. When should she stop working?" Jimmy asked him. Dr. White looked at Jimmy.

"Fire fighting I would stop immediately. I usually suggest paramedics stop working around five months, but we'll judge that later on. Just be careful. You know how much your body can take." Dr. White said putting a band-aide on her. "I'll give you some excersises you can do."

"Great." Alex smiled, "Is it possible for us to have an ultrasound."

"Of course." Dr. White smiled as he got up. Alex smiled at Jimmy.

"We're going to see the baby." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know." Jimmy cleared his throat. Dr. White pulled over the ultrasound as Alex pulled her shirt up.

"Okay, here we go." Dr. White started the ultrasound. Alex took Jimmy's hand and squeezed it. "All right. See? Right here? That's your baby." Alex stared at the screen. There was a tiny creature moving. Her lips trembled slightly; "There's its heart beat."

"Oh my god…" Jimmy whispered. THAT was his child. Alex looked at him and smiled as she saw tears welling in his eyes. "That's our baby, Alex." Alex nodded.

"Yes. Our baby." Alex smiled as she kissed his knuckles. Jimmy couldn't believe it. Now, he realized he was going to be a father. Now he realized how great this was going to be. He could do it right this time. A tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered to himself.


	9. Telling Him

****

August 28th, 2003

Week 12

Now that Jimmy was more accepting of the pregnancy, it was easier on Alex. Her morning sickness was passing. Her stomach had a very tiny bump in it. Jimmy claimed that it got bigger every day, but Alex couldn't see it. It warned her heart to see Jimmy so excited, but today they had one more hurdle to go past.

"Jimmy, how do I look?" Alex tugged her white T-shirt down. 

"Pregnant." Jimmy chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes, "You look the same as you always do." Alex frowned slightly.

"You're suppose to say you look more radiant than you ever have looked before." Alex said. Jimmy spun around in his chair and looked at her.

"Alexandra Taylor, You look more radiant than you ever have looked before." Jimmy said.

"James Doherty," Alex frowned, "Does that mean I was ugly looking before today?" Jimmy laughed.

"You set me up." Jimmy said pulling her to him.

"You bet." Alex smiled as Joey walked in, "Hey Buddy."

"Hey." He said throwing his book back on the table. "Okay, I've been thinking about this dog stuff. I'm not getting any younger so I really need a dog now." Jimmy laughed loudly.

"We'll get you a dog in a couple of weeks." Jimmy said.

"Really??" Joey grinned brightly. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah, really." He said, "But first come sit. The three of us need to talk." Joey frowned and sat down.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"No. You're not in trouble." Alex said as she sat next to him.

"We need to tell you something." Jimmy said. Joey looked at his father, slightly confused. "Well…Alex and I…You tell him."

"Okay." Alex took Joey's hand, "You're going to get a baby brother or a baby sister." Joey stared at her.

"What? You're gonna have a baby??" His eyes widened.

"Yeah." Alex smiled. "I'm due March 14th."

"You're pregnant??" Joey stood up, "But…What about mom?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy frowned.

"Does Mom know??" Joey asked.

"Yeah she knows." Alex said, "She's very excited too. She's so happy that you're going to be a big brother." Joey started to relax.

"Really?" He sat back down. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah. She's happy, Joey." Jimmy said. Joey sat there for a minute.

"I better get a brother." Jimmy said, "My friend, Steve, has four brothers." Alex laughed softly.

"You might get a brother and you may get a sister. We won't know for a couple more months." She said, "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I guess." Joey said, "Can I still get a dog?"

"Yes." Jimmy laughed, "I told you. We'll get one in a couple of weeks."

"Thank God." Joey said, "I thought I would have to trade the dog for the baby." Alex laughed loudly and ruffled his hair.

"You're going to make a great big brother, Joey." She said. Joey shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been one before." He said, "I think I'll try it for a month or two and if I don't like it we can give him back, okay?" Jimmy laughed pushing his son.

"It doesn't work that way." He smiled softly.

"If it's a girl, it's going back." Joey said. Alex chuckled.

"I want a boy too." Alex said, "But we'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy and not sick right, Buddy?" Joey sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose." Joey said. Alex smiled and hugged Joey. She knew he would make a great older brother. It would take all three of them some time to get used to the new baby, but they would survive.

September 12th, 2003

Week 14

Kim watched Alex as she jumped into the bus. She could already tell her partner had been gaining weight. She couldn't really tell she was pregnant yet, but there was something about Alex. She was a little rounder in her face Kim concluded.

"Do you want me to drive?" Kim asked her before she buckled up. Alex shook her head.

"No. I love driving." Alex smiled, "But thanks anyway." Kim nodded with a slight frown.

"How long are you going to keep working, Alex?" Kim asked.

"Why should I stop working?" Alex asked her as she pulled out.

"Because you're pregnant, Alex." Kim said softly, "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, Okay?" Alex sighed.

"My doctor said just to pace myself and when my stomach starts getting in the way or I get winded to stop." She said.

"Are you sure? If something happens to you or the baby I know who Jimmy will blame." Kim said. Alex put her hand on her stomach.

"My stomach just looks like I swallowed an orange or something. It won't get in the way and you won't get in trouble." Alex smiled.

"Okay, good." Kim said with a slight sigh. Boy, she didn't think it would be this weird to have her best friend pregnant with her Ex's baby. "Did you do anything yesterday?" Alex nodded.

"I took Jimmy too my father's grave and put some flowers on it." She said, "I told him I was pregnant." Kim heard Alex start to choke up.

"I'm sure he's very happy for you guys." Kim said softly.

"Maybe." Alex whispered softly. She took in a deep breath.

"He is." Kim said, "I promise. Does your mom or Adam know?"

"No not yet." Alex laughed, glad they were getting away from the subject from her father, "and I invited them over for Sunday dinner this week. We're going to tell them then." Kim smiled.

"Great. I'll be sure to have Joey there in time." She said. "And I better warn you. Jimmy doesn't do well when meeting parents. He will probably be a little…I don't know, Jumpy." Alex chuckled.

"Oh he'll be fine." She said.

* * *

"I won't be fine." Jimmy stared at Alex with wide eyes.

"Oh come on." Alex laughed as she took her jacket off, "It's only my mother and Adam. You'll be fine." Jimmy shook his head.

"No I wont. Adam is going to beat me for getting you pregnant."

"No he wont. He won't hurt a fly." She said.

"He's gay. He can hurt me." Jimmy said. Alex cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" She laughed, "Are you homophobic or something?"

"No. It's just. I don't want him to judge me." Jimmy said, "I know I haven't been the best person when it comes to relationships and he probably knows that. I just don't…I don't know."

"He doesn't know about your past." Alex said, "He wouldn't even care about it. I wouldn't be worrying about Adam, even though he's protective over me. I would be worrying about my mother."

"Why?" Jimmy cocked out.

"Because Adam is sweet, but my mother…My mother will tear your throat out if you hurt me." Alex smiled, "I don't know what she'll do when she finds out I'm pregnant." Jimmy's face paled.

"R-Really?" He stuttered. Alex giggled wildly.

"You'll be fine." Alex patted her belly; "We're hungry."

"Food is in the fridge." Jimmy said as he sat down on the couch.

"It often is." Alex smiled and sat on his lap; "Everything will be okay." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I want them to like me." He said.

"They will, I promise." Alex said, "They'll see how happy you've made me and fall in love with you just as much as I have."

"I don't want Adam falling in love with me, Sweet heart." He said.

"Funny." Alex chuckled as she snuggled into him; "I'm hungry." Jimmy chuckled.

"I told you where to find it, Alex." Jimmy said. Alex grinned.

"That's not the kind of food I'm craving." She said. Jimmy arched his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy hugged Alex a little bit tighter, "I may be able to cook something up for you." Alex slid off of Jimmy's lap. She knew she could distract his worry and stress with sex. It always worked that way. No wonder she was pregnant.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated Join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	10. Big Day

****

October 10th, 2003

Week 18

Today was a very big day for Alex and Jimmy. They were going to try to find the sex of the baby out. Jimmy was very excited. Was he going to get another baseball player or a little princess?

"I feel barfy." Alex said as they settled down in a couple of chairs.

"Morning sickness or nerves?" He asked as he took Alex's hand.

"Both." Alex admitted. Jimmy brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed her knuckles softly as Dr White called them in.

"Alexandra, you've certainly grown since I saw you last." Dr. White smiled as Alex shuffled into the office.

"Is it that noticeable?" She asked.

"To the trained eye." Dr White chuckled as he let her and Jimmy to the chairs, "So, How are you feeling, Alexandra?"

"God." She laughed softly, "I'm sooo tired, I get dizzy sometimes, I pee a lot, and my gums are bleeding. Is that normal?"

"Yeah it is. Just brush a little easier than you usually do." He said.

"Okay. Also…" Alex blushed slightly, "A lot of discharge."

"Completely normal." Dr. White said, "You can wear pads if you want, but no tampons or anything."

"Cool. And my heartburn? It's getting really bad." Alex said.

"I told her to drink a lot of water and eat some TUMs." Jimmy said.

"Yup. That's all you do. Heartburn is a part of pregnancy." Dr. White said, "Have you felt any movements yet?"

"No. I really want to." Alex moaned. Dr. White chuckled.

"In due time. It usually happens for the first time between weeks sixteen and twenty-two. We're sexing the baby tonight right?"

"Please yes." Jimmy smiled, "We're dying to know."

"All right. We'll try to find the sex out make sure everything is all right." Dr. White said as Alex lay down on the table, "Any other questions?"

"Do we need to do an Amniocentesis? I read one place that we need to and another place that I don't need to." She said.

"I don't see any reason for you to get one." He said, "Unless you have history of genetic disorders, but you guys don't."

"Good. I didn't want one anyway." Alex chuckled as she squirmed as the cold gel was placed on her belly.

"You don't have to have anything done to you and your baby that you truly don't want to." Dr. White said, "Remember that."

"When should she stop working?" Jimmy asked.

"It is getting a little hard now." She said, "I was thinking a couple more shifts and then start my maternity leave or get transferred over to dispatch. Can I still work at dispatch?"

"I don't see why not. Many women work up to their ninth month." Dr. White said, "All right. There's the baby." Jimmy smiled as he looked at the screen.

"Look at the spine." He whispered. Alex smiled softly.

"So beautiful." She said softly.

"The heart beat is very strong. It weighs about six ounces or so. Look, it's sucking its thumb." Dr. White smiled. Alex and jimmy chuckled softly; "I can see clearly on what sex it is."

"Really?" Jimmy grinned, "What is it?"

"Well, See this white blob right there?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Alex asked. Dr. White smiled.

"That's a penis." Alex's eyes widened.

"We're having a boy??" She asked.

"Yes. A very healthy baby boy." Dr. White smiled, "Congratulations." Jimmy's eyes welled with tears.

"Another little boy." He looked down at her with a huge smile upon his face, "You wanted a boy right?"

"Oh yes!!!! I wanted a boy the most!!" She cried. Jimmy leaned down and kissed the tears on her cheek, "Are you really sure that we're having a boy?" Dr. White nodded.

"Very sure." He said. Alex threw her arms around Jimmy. A boy. This was exactly what they had hoped for.

October 24th, 2003

Week 20

Jimmy was starting to get more excited about becoming a father again. Alex's belly was swelling with his child and he thought it was utterly amazing. He took his jacket off and put it in his locker.

"How's Alex?" Kim leaned against her locker as she looked at Jimmy.

"She's fine. Getting really hormonal and starting work over at dispatch. We can chat with her while we work." Jimmy said, "She woke up in tears in the middle of the night because she had a dream about Adam not making the right kind of apple pie." Kim chuckled.

"She's at the weird stage." Kim said, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I guess." He said shutting his locker door, "How was I when you were pregnant with Joey?" Kim shook her head.

"You were fine." She said, "You had your moments where you were terrific but you had your moments where you weren't."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Jimmy said.

"It's okay." Kim smiled, "We were young. We didn't know what we were doing, but now you know what you're doing."

"I hope so." Jimmy laughed.

"You'll do fine, Jimmy. I promise you will." Kim smiled softly at him. "I know you'll do okay. Alex is an amazing woman and she'll be a terrific mother. You have Joey and he will help out. He is so excited to be getting a brother." Jimmy smiled slightly.

"You think I'll screw this up?" He asked her.

"Maybe." Kim chuckled, "but you have a lot riding on it."

"I know." Jimmy said, "Do you think threes time the charm?"

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled softly, not understanding her ex husband.

"You, Brook, and now Alex." Jimmy said. Kim's eyes widened.

"You um…Jimmy…You're going to marry her?" She whispered.

"I ah…" Jimmy ran his hand through his hair, "I want to do this right. I want to be a real family. I'm ready for that." Kim nodded.

"Have you talked this over with Alex?" Kim asked, "She may not be ready. I mean, you guys haven't been together for long."

"But we're living together and we're having a baby together." Jimmy said with slight fusteration, "I really want to do it right this time, Kim."

"Just talk with her first." Kim said, "If you're feeling this way, best bet she my be feeling this way as well." Jimmy nodded.

"You're not mad or anything about me wanting to do this?"

"No." Kim laughed, "I think it's great. So, what are you naming my son's brother?" Jimmy shrugged as he walked to the stairs.

"Alex and I want something Irish that starts with an A or a J." He said, "But we haven't really had time to look at name books yet."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will pick something wonderful." Kim said.

"I hope so." Jimmy said. Did he actually talk about marrying his ex-wife's best friend? That idea frightened him, but he knew it was what he wanted. They were making a family together. They might as well make it official.


	11. Bad News

****

Note: Reminder, please don't put questions directed to me in the reviews. If you have question e-mail me or join the below group and I would love to answer them.

November 21st, 2003

Week 24

Alex was startled every time she stepped out of the shower. She would stare at herself in the mirror. Was that her looking back at her? Her stomach had certainly swelled. It had looked like she had swallowed a soccer ball. Jimmy stood in the doorway watching her with a grin upon his face.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous isn't it?" He asked her. Alex nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Thank you." She giggled as she grabbed a towel.

"You're welcome." He winked as she leaned against the sink.

"I came up with a name I really like." Alex said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Lawn Doherty." Alex laughed wildly and ran out of the room.

"I don't think so." Jimmy chuckled. She pulled off the towel and jiggled her breasts for him.

"It was actually Aidan." Alex said. "Nice and Irish and it starts with an A." Jimmy nodded.

"Aidan Doherty. I really like that." Jimmy said, "Aidan and Joseph. Sounds wonderful." Alex's eyes twinkled as she pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Yeah. It really does." She smiled softly, "What's Joey's middle name?" Jimmy chuckled.

"James…After me." He said proudly, "Aidan can't have my name now, but what about my middle name?" Alex nodded.

"If I knew what it was, I would say yes." Alex sighed deeply and sat on the bed; "I don't even know what your middle name is. I'm a horrible horrible girlfriend." Jimmy chuckled and sat next to her. He put his hands on her stomach.

"My middle name is Maxwell." He said. Alex's face brightened up.

"I love it." Alex grinned, "Mine's Morgan."

"I love that one too." Jimmy chuckled, "Aidan Maxwell or Aidan Morgan." Alex put her hands over his hands.

"Aidan Maxwell sounds perfect." She said, "It's a strong masculine name. I absolutely love it." Jimmy nodded and kissed her.

"It's perfect." He whispered. "Can I ask you a question?" Alex nodded.

"Sure." She smiled. Jimmy looked at them in the mirror reflection. Boy they did look very nice together.

"Do you ever think about the future with each other?"

"All the time." Alex smiled. "We are having a child after all. We do have a future together I think." Jimmy nodded.

"That wasn't what I mean though. Well, sort of." He said, "Have you ever though about marriage?" Alex's eyes widened.

"No…. I've never thought about marriage with you or anyone else." She said rubbing her belly. Aidan was kicking up a storm.

"If I asked, what would you say?" Jimmy asked.

"God, Jimmy!" Alex jumped up, "I would say no right now. That's a step we're not ready for. Maybe in a year or two, but wow…That's way too fast." Jimmy looked at her with hurt.

"You'd say no?" He asked. Alex looked at him and sighed.

"We've been together for almost a year, Jimmy, and I love you with all my heart, but I don't want to jump into marriage." Alex said, "I want to take this slow. I want to develop a deeper relationship with you first. You should know better than anyone else Marriage isn't something you should jump in to." Jimmy nodded.

"I know." He said, "You want to wait."

"Yes." Alex said.

"Then I'll wait." Jimmy said, "I want to do this right. I'll wait a few years." Alex smiled and waddled close to Jimmy. He smiled and placed his lips upon her stomach, "I love you, Aidan."

"He loves you too." Alex said softly.

December 5th, 2003

Week 26

Okay, she had gained twenty-five pounds now. She felt very pregnant. In fourteen more weeks, she would be able to hold Aidan in her arms. Alex was very excited, but yet very very scared. She had heard so many horror stories about the birth day.

"Okay, in fifteen minutes, we can take this batch out." Alex said. Her and Joey were baking cookies to hand out for Christmas gifts.

"Dad is going to be surprised when he comes home." Joey chuckled, "There's going to be so many cookies."

"As long as we don't burn another batch." Alex chuckled as she decorated a couple sugar cookies that were in front of her. The hair on her neck stood on end. She looked up when she heard someone pull into the driveway. Alex pulled herself up and walked to the door. Kim was walking up onto the porch, "Hey. I thought you were working all day."

"I was." Kim said softly.

"Well, Joey and I are baking cookies. Come in and help us." Alex turned but Kim grabbed her arm.

"Alex…" Kim whispered. Alex looked at her friend's eyes. A shiver coursed through her body.

"What's wrong?" Alex croaked out. Kim bit her lip.

"It's Jimmy." Kim said softly. Alex's heart stopped in her throat. Her arms went protectively around her stomach.

"Wh-What happened to him?" Alex whispered.

"There…There was a fire. He and Dave went in when the house collapsed." Kim said. Alex gasped as she covered her mouth. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"He's okay, right? Tell me he's okay." Alex cried.

"It was pretty bad when I saw him, Alex." Kim said, "He was unconscious. His left leg was pinned under a beam. It was burned pretty bad." Tears slid down Alex's face.

"His burns…How bad?" Alex whispered.

"His leg and his left hand was pretty bad. But I don't know about the rest of him." Kim said softly, trying not to cry herself. "The next couple of weeks are going to be hard, Alex. If infection sets in-"

"I know!" Alex cried. She leaned against the doorframe, trying not to collapse.

"I'll go get Joey and we can go see him." Kim said going into the kitchen. Joey was smoothing a big glob of vanilla frosting onto a cookie, "Hey buddy."

"Momma!" Joey grinned, "You're suppose to be working. Look, Alex and I are making cookies."

"I see." Kim said softly. "Where's your jacket? We need to go." Joey looked at her oddly.

"Go where? Alex and I are baking." Joey said.

"Joey, your dad was in an accident at work." Kim said. Joey stared at her.

"Is he okay?" He asked softly.

"He hurt his leg and hand, but he might be okay in a couple of weeks." Kim said softly. Joey nodded and glanced towards the door.

"Is Alex okay?" He asked, trying to be strong.

"Yeah. She will be. We just need to get to the hospital." Kim said. 

"Okay." Joey turned the oven off and ran to get his coat.

* * *

Alex stood outside Jimmy's room. The doctors had warned her that he looked pretty bad. Aidan bounced inside of her as if he knew what was going on. He could sense everything. She just knew it.

"Come on, Aidan." Alex whispered and pushed open the door. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked at Jimmy. Almost every inch of him was bandaged up. He had tubes hanging out of him and he had a machine helping him breath. "Oh Jimmy…."

Tears fell from her eyes once again and she took a seat next to him. Alex took his unbandaged hand and kissed it very softly. Her heart was breaking. She now knew what her mother meant when she warned Alex about being with a fire fighter.

"Jimmy, please wake up. I need you to wake up." Alex sobbed into his hand; "You're scaring me. Aidan needs you. I need you. Pl-please Jimmy." Alex's heart was breaking. She felt incomplete with Jimmy hurt like this. She just wanted to see him open his eyes. She wanted to know he'd be okay.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	12. Will He?

****

December 19th, 2003

Week 28

Alex had barely left Jimmy's bedside in the past two weeks. His health was improving, but he was still asleep. It broke her heart. She wanted him to be healthy. She didn't want to have to make any life or death decisions. Alex reached over and took Jimmy's hand. She placed it on her stomach. Her heart felt so heavy in her chest.

"Aidan misses hearing your voice, Jimmy. He's getting big. I've gained twenty-eight pounds so far. Dr. White says he looks like a very healthy baby. I read to him a lot more now. Not just your medical chart either." Alex whispered.

She stared at him. He looked so peaceful. She glanced at his machines. His heart rate was starting to rise. Alex smiled softly. He was listening to her. She just knew it. Alex squeezed his hand.

"I helped Joey pick out a dog yesterday since you promised him one a while ago." Alex said, "We got a black lab puppy. Joey named him Cole. You'll love him." She felt Jimmy's hand muscles tense up beneath her hand. Her heart stopped. "I might have Cole sleep on your side of the bed since your not there."

"L…" A gurgle came from Jimmy. Alex stood up.

"Baby?" She whispered. His eyelids started to flutter open.

"Lex…" He gurgled. Tears fell down Alex's cheek.

"I'm here." She whispered to him. Jimmy glanced over at Alex. "Hey, Baby." He tried to focus on her on her. Jimmy grunted.

"What…" He whispered. 

"You were in a building during a fire and it collapsed on you, two weeks ago. You burned your leg and hand pretty badly." She said. Jimmy groaned.

"Two weeks…" He mumbled. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, two weeks. I had an OB appointment. I know you don't like going to those, but this was an extreme thing to do to get out of them." Jimmy smiled weakly. Alex leaned over and kissed him softly. "You scared me. I thought I'd be raising this boy by myself." Jimmy's eyes drifted to her stomach.

"You're big." He said. Alex laughed as she spilled over her cheeks once again.

"I know. Twelve weeks left and then we'll have him." Alex said. Jimmy shifted and groaned, "Want me to get the doctor?"

"God…yes…" Jimmy groaned. Alex rushed out of the room to find the doctor on call. He groaned again. There was so much pain. In his heart and everywhere else. He was asleep for two weeks? Jimmy couldn't remember the fire that Alex told him about. The last thing he remembered was the fire alarm going off in the station. That was it. Alex and Dr. Morales walked back in.

"Morning, Jimmy." She smiled walking over to him, "How are you feeling?" Jimmy grunted.

"A lot of pain." He moaned. 

"All right. I'll increase your morphine drip if you want." She asked him. Jimmy nodded, "All right. I'm happy you're awake. We were afraid we were going to loose you for awhile there."

"Very happy." Alex whispered.

"You have a long road ahead of you though." She said, "There's a lot of physical therapy you'll need to go through. You won't be going back to work anytime soon. You'll still need to stay her for a couple of weeks. You're not going of the woods yet."

"But Christmas…" Jimmy said.

"We'll have Christmas here." Alex said, "Joey will stay with Kim. Don't worry about it." Jimmy sighed softly.

"Let's be glad you're awake." Dr. Morales said, "We'll focus on your recovery once you feel up to it all right?"

"Drugs good." Jimmy said. Alex chuckled softly. Her heart thumped in her chest. She was so thrilled to see Jimmy awake. He wasn't going to die. She knew the road to recovery was going to be a very long a hard one but she was willing to do anything to have Jimmy healthy.

January 2nd, 2004

Week 30

Jimmy grunted loudly as he moved his legs. He had expected pain, but he never realized it'd be this bad. Alex sat on the bench watching Jimmy and his physical therapist.

"You ready to go home?" Carol asked him. Jimmy nodded.

"God yes." He said wiping the sweat off of his forehead, "Do I get to take this handy dandy cane home?" Carol nodded.

"You'll need to." She said, "I think want you to relax but keep working on the excersises I gave you all right?" Jimmy nodded.

"Alex will make sure I do them." He said. Alex smiled softly from across the room, "Is it time now?" Carol chuckled softly.

"You're free, Mr. Doherty." She said. Jimmy cheered and hobbled over to Alex. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm coming home." He whispered.

"It's about time." She hauled her body up and turned to Jimmy, "Yes. I will." Jimmy glanced at her very confused.

"You will what, sweetheart?" He asked as he got into a wheelchair so the nurse could push him to the car. Alex bit her lip.

"I'll marry you." She said. The nurse smiled softly. Jimmy's eyes widened as he looked at Alex. What did she just say?

"WH-What?" His entire body trembled.

"Seeing you hurt and everything…I came so close to loosing you, Jimmy." Alex whispered as she waddled along with him. "I never want to loose you. I want to marry you." 

"Wow…" Jimmy mumbled as the nurse stopped them in front of the van. Joey hopped out.

"Hi Dad!" He threw his arms around Jimmy's neck. He smiled softly.

"Hey, buddy." Jimmy smiled and looked at Kim, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. Alex can't fit behind the wheel anyway." Kim snickered as she opened up the back door. Alex bit her lip as she extended her hand. Jimmy took it and slowly pulled himself up with a grunt. He touched Alex's stomach softly and looked at her.

"All right." He whispered in her ear. A giant smile broke across Alex's face. "January 5th, 2007." Alex giggled softly and nodded.

"January 5th, 2007?" Kim asked as she hopped back into the van.

"Yeah." Alex smiled as she sat down.

"What's happening then?" Kim asked.

"Alex and I are getting married." Jimmy said wrapping his arm around Joey' shoulders. Kim glanced into the back seat in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked.

"I guess so." Alex laughed softly. "He asked me awhile ago if I wanted to get married with him and I said we weren't ready but after all of this…Kim…You know how hard I was praying not to loose another man in my life." Kim nodded.

"I understand, but do you guys think you're doing the right thing." Kim said as she drove off. Joey glanced at his mother.

"Yes." Jimmy said with a slight smirk, "Like we talked about before, Kim, I'm going to make it work this time."

"I believe you." Kim chuckled, "I just don't want Alex to get hurt."

"Lay off it, Kim." He said.

"Did you even ask Joey if he was okay with this?" Kim asked. Alex and Jimmy looked at Joey.

"Son, how do you feel about it?" Jimmy asked.

"I think it's cool." He said, "I'll be like... what? Fourteen when you guys get married. We'll just see if you guys last that long."

"Joseph." Jimmy frowned. Kim couldn't help but to chuckled. Jimmy sat back and looked at Alex.

"Well, look at your track record." She whispered.

"I know." Jimmy muttered picking at the brace on his hand. Alex ruffled Joey's hair.

"We'll be fine, Buddy." She said, "I won't mind being your stepmother." She glanced at Kim; "It's okay right?" Kim chuckled.

"It's fine. It'll be kind of cool to have a really big thanksgiving dinner and stuff." Kim glanced at Jimmy.

"It'll be fun. I won't go to Atlantic City this time." Jimmy winked. Kim began to run her mouth off again. Jimmy slipped his arm around Alex's shoulder. This was amazing. He was alive and here with his family…and Kim. He wouldn't trade any of this for the world. He had come so close to dying a couple of times before, but this…this was just too close for comfort especially with Aidan ten weeks away.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	13. Screw Up

****

January 16th, 2004

Week 32

It was killing Jimmy being home and not working. But he had a month left of physical therapy and probably another month before he could return to work. At least he'd have a brand new baby keeping him company.

Jimmy got out of the car holding his cane tightly. He found it very difficult to try to walk without it. He was going major food shopping for the house, but first he wanted to stop at Camelot. He slowly made his way up the stairs. He smiled when he saw everyone at the kitchen table.

"What? No hello?" Jimmy asked. All the men's faces brightened up.

"Doherty!" DK up and gave him a bear hug. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to say hello." Jimmy smiled.

"You look good." Carlos said glancing at the cane.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Jimmy said, glancing at the table. "You playing poker?"

"Yeah. You have cash? Want to join in?" DK asked as he sat down. Cash? Just the money Alex gave me to buy food with, Jimmy though.

"It's okay. I just wanted to come by and say hey." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy boy is chicken." Carlos said as he started to make chicken noses. All the men were laughing.

"I have a hundred and fifty in my pocket." Jimmy said as he sat down, "Deal me up."

"Jimmy is good. Watch out." DK said. Jimmy smiled. If he could double the grocery money, he could get more name brand things and a bouquet of roses for Alex. She'd like that.

"You in?" Carlos asked. Jimmy looked at his hand. He had two queens.

"Um…yeah. Give me three." Carlos handed him three cards, "Okay, I put in twenty-five."

"I see your twenty-five and raise it twenty.' Carlos said.

"I'm out." Several men said.

"I see your twenty-five and put in fifty." Jimmy said.

"Let's see your hand." Carlos said.

"Three queens" Jimmy said. Carlos growled and put his hand down.

"A pair of jacks." Carlos muttered. DK took the cards and started to deal again as Kim walked in, "Kim, you in?"

"No…" She said watching Jimmy count his money. "That's a lot."

"I know." Jimmy chuckled. He looked at his new hand and chuckled.

"How did you get the money to play?" Kim whispered.

"Alex." Jimmy said placing his bet. Kim frowned deeply.

"I highly doubt she would have you gambling money, knowing your history." Kim said as everyone but Jimmy and Frank folded.

"It's grocery money which I plan on doing after I've double it." Jimmy said. Kim looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't do this." She murmured as Frank put his cards down.

"Shit." Jimmy cursed. Kim watched as Frank took the money from the middle of the table.

"I'm calling her." Kim walked over to the phone. Jimmy ignored her and continued to play.

* * *

Jimmy walked into the house quietly. He had lost everything but five dollars. He bought some eggs, bread, and a gallon of milk. Alex as sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Hey." He said holding up the bag. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"That must be some god damn expensive milk." She hissed as she pulled her sore body up.

"It was." Jimmy mumbled as he walked ito the kitchen. Alex followed him.

"Why are you so god damn selfish?" Alex cried, "That money was for a month and a half to feed your god damn family."

"Aidan won't eat anything for awhile." Jimmy said opening the fridge.

"Bullshit. Breast milk won't have what he needs if I don't eat." Alex glared at him.

"Oh…" Jimmy mumbled.

"Yeah _oh_. This is hat happens hen you gamble, Jimmy, and you know it." Alex said, "Now I'm going to have to trudge out there in the snow eight months pregnant." Alex cried. Jimmy hung his head.

"I'm really sorry." Jimmy said.

"Yeah I sorry too." She said grabbing her jacket.

"I'll go, Alex. You stay here and put your feet up." Jimmy said. Alex shok his head.

"No, Jimmy. I don't trust you to feet your own family. At east I don't need to get eggs and fucking milk."

"Bread too." Jimmy said. Ax shot him a look. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"Yeah you said hat already." She said leaving the house. Jimmy growled deeply. God, He had fucked up royally. He should have known better to piss a pregnant woman off.

January 30th, 2004

Week 34

Okay, so things were a little stressful between Alex and Jimmy lately, but Jimmy was determined not to let this fade away like the others did. He was decorating the nursery for her. He hoped that this would make her feel a lot better. She had been feeling so bad lately, partly because of Aidan and partly because of him.

"Hey, Alex." Jimmy stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Alex mumbled, not looking up from her book.

"I'm all done." He said.

"With?" Jimmy chuckled as he walked over to the bedside.

"Aidan's nursery." He said. Alex looked up with a giant smile upon her face.

"You're done?" She sat up; "Can I see it?" Jimmy scratched his chin.

"I don't know. I may just have to make you wait until Aidan sees it for the first time." Jimmy laughed as Alex growled loudly.

"Now." She extended her hand. Jimmy helped her to her feet.

"Okay. Now the theme is a little cheesy for us, but I had fun doing it." Jimmy said. She chuckled softly.

"What's the theme?" She asked, "Noah's Ark or starry nights."

"None of those." Jimmy smiled and opened the nursery door, "Fire men and fire trucks." Alex stepped in and grinned brightly.

"Wow." She whispered as she looked around. The room was all blue with fire trucks all around the place. Alex walked over to the crib and touched the fire truck comforter. "This is amazing, Jimmy."

"I knew you'd like it. But you haven't seen the best part." Jimmy closed the door to show her the mural he had painted. Flames licked up from the floor to two firefighters, her and Jimmy.

"Oh my god. That's so cute!" Alex laughed.

"Joey and Cole are right over there and I'll paint Aidan there soon." Jimmy beamed proudly.

"I love this, Jimmy. It's absolutely gorgeous." She said picking up a stuffed Dalmatian. 

"Does this even everything us out between us?" He asked her. Alex laughed softly.

"Yeah it does. Don't worry about it." She said easing herself down into the rocking chair, "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"All the furniture was Joey's. I just had the boys repaint it." Jimmy said. "Bosco even refinished that rocking chair."

"Boscorelli??" Alex laughed loudly, "What the fuck for?"

"He was running his mouth off and I threatened him." Jimmy said.

"Great." She chuckled. "Jimmy, thank you for all of this."

"You don't need to thank me, Sweetheart." Jimmy knelt down in front of her and kissed her stomach so tenderly it made her shiver, "I did this because I love you and Aidan. Our boy needs a place to sleep."

"Yes he does." Alex ran her hands over his hair. "How long has it been?"

"How long has it been since what?" He asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Since we've had sex, Jimmy." Alex smiled shyly. Jimmy chuckled slightly as he looked into her large sparkling blue eyes.

"A week before the accident. I remember it clearly." Jimmy said with his patent smirk. "Why?" Alex arched her back slightly.

"I have an itch." She giggled softly. He kissed her stomach again.

"What kind of itch?" He asked her.

"The kind of itch that got us into this mess in the first place." She giggled softly. Jimmy chuckled and stood up. He extended his hand.

"Let's see if I can maneuver around that stomach of yours." He said. Alex giggled as she pulled herself up. "If you're on top, you may crush me."

"You're really pressing your luck, Mr. Doherty." She said closing the nursery door behind her. Alex made a kissy face at him.

"I'll be pressing something very soon." He wobbled to the bedroom. Jimmy held onto Alex tightly. She smiled at him. She didn't mind having him lean on her so much. It made her feel wanted.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	14. Getting Closer

****

February 14th, 2004

Week 36

Alex leaned her sore body into Jimmy's body. She sighed softly. She knew pregnancy was hard on the body, but this was ridiculous. Jimmy ran his hands to her hips, massaging gently as he tried to relieve some of the pain.

"This isn't what I had in mind for a Valentine's Day." Alex smiled.

"Me either." He kissed her head. Alex sighed softly.

"Do you remember the day we met?" She looked at him. Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah. I was an ass to you." He said. Alex giggled softly.

"I wasn't exactly nice towards you. Go figure. I came to the fifty-fifth to work with you and now look at us." She looked at him.

"Yeah, look at us." Jimmy said, rubbing her stomach. Alex smiled softly and looked at the ring Jimmy had just bought her.

"We're not having an engagement party I hope you know." She said looking at him.

"Ouch." Jimmy groaned. She winked.

"Not that I don't trust you." Alex linked her fingers with his fingers. "But…"

"Not on Valentine's Day, Alex." Jimmy said softly. Alex smiled.

"Okay." She said, "I think I need to take my ring off. It's starting to get snug." Jimmy nodded.

"I'll get you a chain to put it on until you loose weight." He said.

"And what if I don't loose weight?" Alex asked. Jimmy chuckled.

"You will. Trust me. You are just all baby, Alex." He kissed her head as she tried getting up. Jimmy couldn't help but to laugh loudly. She shot him a look and he gently pushed her up.

"Thanks." Alex said, stretching. "Can I have my present now?" Jimmy stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"You could, but what do I get in return?" Jimmy asked her. Alex placed her hands on her hips.

"A son." She said. Jimmy smiled and handed her the box with her gift in it. Alex grinned brightly. She opened up the box and pulled out a silver bracelet with two charms on it. An 'A' charm and a 'J' charm.

"One for Joey and one for Aidan." Jimmy smiled softly, "Or Jimmy and Alex…How ever you want to look at it."

"It's perfect. It's both." Alex grinned as she slid it on her wrist. She held her hand out and looked at it. "I love it." Jimmy smiled as he watched her.

"Good." He said. Alex arched her eyebrow and giggled.

"I got you a present." Alex said batting her eyelashes.

"I thought you said Aidan was my present." Jimmy said taking a step towards her.

"He's your birthday present." She said, "I got you something else for valentine's day." Alex waddled over to her desk and pulled out a box, "It's not a charm bracelet."

"Damn. I really wanted one just like yours." He winked. Jimmy opened up the box and grinned brightly, "A watch. A cool watch."

"A very cool watch." Alex smiled, "You can tell what time it is in Japan, England, and Russia. You know just in case you ever need to. There's a calendar on it also. Do you like it?" Jimmy nodded.

"I love it. I always wanted one of these." He put it on his wrist."

"Good." Alex grinned brightly. She thought this was the most wonderful Valentine's Day she had ever had, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jimmy." He looked at her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered as he kissed her nose. "Why don't you take a nap and then when you wake up I'll have a wonderful dinner? Does that sound okay?" She nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." Alex said, "Thank you for a great Valentines Day, Jimmy." Jimmy chuckled as she crawled ito bed.

"It's not over yet." He said leaning against the doorframe. He watched Alex curl up as much as she could. She was starting to look so uncomfortable in the last legs of the pregnancy. Her tiny frame took this pregnancy hard. Every day seemed to be a challenge for her. He smiled softly as Alex started to snore softly.

February 28th, 2004

Week 38

Alex groaned loudly as Kim helped her down the stairs.

"You need to walk a lot more or your labour will be harder."

"Right." Alex mumbled, "Am I going to get any bigger?"

"Probably not much unless you're over due." Kim said, "You want me to get you anything from the kitchen?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Pasta and corn on the cob." She said. Kim chuckled.

"All right. You're lucky you're cute." She winked and went into the kitchen. Alex stood there rubbing her stomach as someone knocked on the door. Alex groaned and opened it. A good-looking man stood there.

"Hello. May I help you?" She said. He looked Alex up and down.

"Yeah. Is Jimmy here?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"He took his son out. May I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I should introduce myself. My name is Thomas." He said.

"Thomas…Hi." Alex said.

"Jimmy has never mentioned me has he?" Thomas asked.

"I'm sorry…. I don't believe so." She said, "Should I know who you are?"

"I'm Thomas Doherty, Jimmy's brother." He said. Alex's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. Hi! Tommy! Yes, he's mentioned you a few times." Alex laughed, "Pregnancy brain. Sorry. Come in. Come in."

"Thanks." He said, "Who are you?" Alex frowned deeply.

"Tommy??" Kim ran up to him and hugged him tightly; "Look you! It's been what? Two three years?" Thomas brightened up.

"Yeah. I know, bad uncle, but you know the business and family keeps me busy." He said.

"I completely understand." Kim said patting Alex's stomach. "You have another chance at it though." Thomas looked at Alex.

"You're Alex?" He asked. Alex smiled with a laugh.

"The one and only." She said.

"I never expected Jimmy to be marrying a blond." Thomas chuckled, "Never thought they were his type."

"I think any female who can walk is his type." Alex smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Kim chuckled.

"They don't need to walk." She winked, "There's soup on the stove right now. Why don't you come sit and get yourself aquatinted with your future sister in law?" Thomas nodded.

"I think I would like that." He said.

* * *

Jimmy took his coat off as Joey ran past him.

"Mom! Alex! I'm hungry!" Joey yelled running into the kitchen, "UNCLE TOMMY!!" Thomas chuckled.

"Hey, Buddy." Thomas hugged his nephew. Jimmy walked in and stared at his brother.

"Tommy…What are you doing here?" He asked.

"He wanted to check out who you were marrying." Alex waddled into the kitchen. She kissed his cheek, "How was the park?"

"Good. Joey made me do a few of my excursuses." He said.

"Good boy." Alex said easing herself down into a chair.

"What are you doing here, Tommy? For real." He said.

"Alex is right." He smiled, "I wanted to make sure everything is okay here. You're my kid brother and I just know how you are."

"Gee, thanks." Jimmy chuckled ad sat down, "Everything is okay here, right?" He looked at his fiancée. Alex grinned at him.

"Perfect." She said, "We have been having a very nice conversation. Him and Kim have been telling a lot of Jimmy Doherty stories." Jimmy groaned loudly.

"Tommy…You didn't…" He looked at him. Tommy and Kim both nodded. "Guys, I'm supposed to be keeping this girl and not repelling her." Alex winked at Jimmy.

"Nothing they say will get me away from you." She said. "I knew what I was getting myself into." Jimmy smirked slightly as he watched his brother tell Alex another story. He couldn't believe Tommy was actually here checking up on him. He never cared before. He had some nerve. 

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	15. Welcome to the World

****

March 14th, 2004

Week 40

7:50 AM

Jimmy slowly climbed the stairs to his bunk. He had been to put on one shift to see how he would do. He didn't do very well. He was lagging behind all the guys, just like when he was shot a few years ago. His leg was throbbing. Maybe another month and he'd be ready. Why did he always push himself like this? He needed a shower, but first, he needed a nap.

"Mmmm…Bed." Jimmy plopped down onto the bed and immediately curled up. DK said something, but Jimmy didn't comprehend it.

"He asleep?" Kim walked up the stairs. DK nodded.

"He hit the pillow five seconds ago and he's already snoring." DK said. Kim chuckled and sat on Jimmy's bed.

"He shouldn't have pushed himself too hard, but now he had to wake up." Kim said as she shook Jimmy, "Hey. You need to wake up." Jimmy grunted, "Jimmy, wake up. Alex called."

"Message." He mumbled. Kim laughed softly.

"I cant take a message, Jimmy. You're having a baby." Kim said. DK sat up and grinned.

"No I'm not." Jimmy turned around. Kim shook him again.

"Yes you are. Alex's water broke." She said. Jimmy immediately sat up as if he wasn't tired.

"Her what what?" Jimmy looked at her.

"Alex's water broke." Kim smiled. Jimmy jumped out of the bed as quickly as his leg would let him.

"Oh God…Oh god." He opened his closet and started to get some clean clothes on, "She's having the baby. Oh God!!"

"She said she's going to wait on the front porch for you." Kim said.

"Oh God. I shouldn't have come back to work today." Jimmy buttoned his pants.

"Sure you have." He smiled as she handed him his car keys, "Drive carefully. I'll bring Joey by later."

"Okay." A giant grin came across Jimmy's face as he looked at DK; "I'm going to be a dad again."

"I know." DK chuckled, "Go get Taylor."

"Right." He kissed Kim's cheek and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Alex carefully sat herself on the porch steps. This labour thing wasn't that bad…yet. Her water had broken, but she hadn't had a contraction yet. She ran her hands over her stomach.

"Don't hurt mommy, Aidan." Alex whispered. She was so scared of pain. She hated to admit it. She glanced at her watch as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother's number.

__

"Hello?" Beth answered the phone as she poured herself some coffee.

"Hi Ma, It's me." Alex smiled softly.

__

"Alex Darling, how are you feeling?" Beth asked.

"I'm having a baby." Alex smiled. There was silence on the other end, "Mother?"

__

"I'm here." Be said softly.

"Did you…" Alex caught her breath as she felt her first contractions. "Hold…"

__

"Alex, breathe and count through it." Beth bit her lip. She was should could hold her daughter hand.

"Oh god!" Alex moaned loudly. So much for not experiencing contractions. They hurt like a son of a bitch. Alex exhaled as Jimmy came to a screeching halt. "Ma…Jimmy's here."

__

"Okay. I'll be at the hospital soon to check on you." Beth said, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Alex whispered and hung up the phone; "Finally you're here."

"How are you?" Jimmy helped her to her feet.

"In a lot of pain." Alex whispered. "Get me to the hospital now."

Two hours later

Jimmy started to doze off every five minutes. Alex smacked him every time.

"I've been up for thirty hours." Jimmy said.

"You shouldn't have gone into work and I'm having a baby so don't you dare talk to me about being tired." Alex glared at him.

"Sorry." Jimmy mumbled.

"No...I'm sorry." Alex sighed, "I'm just in pain."

"Do you want an epidural or something?" Jimmy asked her. Alex shook her head.

"Call me insane. I'm trying to do this the natural way." She said. Jimmy arched his eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, James Doherty. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh because you've had babies before?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't cop an attitude with me. I'm not in the best of mood." Alex frowned.

"Clearly you're not." Jimmy stood up. "I'm going to the vending machines. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah turn back the clock nine months." Alex glanced at him. Jimmy threw up his hands and left. "Damn you" Alex whimpered. Fighting when you were in labour wasn't fun.

Three Hours Later

Jimmy sat o the couch out in the waiting room watching the television. He popped a chip into his mouth. Kim plopped down next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked taking his bag of chips.

"Watching TV and trying to relax." Jimmy said, taking the bag back.

"Why aren't you helping your fiancée give birth?" She asked.

"Because I cant. She doesn't need me." Jimmy said. "I can't do this again, Kim. I just cant."

"Jimmy what are you talking about?" She took his hand.

"I screwed up with Joey. I know that. I don't want to do that with Aidan." He said.

"SO, you're not going to watch your son be born? That's bull shit." Kim said. "You didn't screw up with Joey. You're a damn amazing father. When Bobby died and I was slipping, you stepped in and became full time great father. Joey and Aidan are lucky boys." Kim said. Jimmy sighed. "I hate seeing you like this. Don't miss Aidan's birth. You can't get that moment back."

"Alex won't want me there." Jimmy said softly.

"She wants you there." Kim said. Jimmy ran his hand over his face and nodded.

"If she murders me, it's your faults." Jimmy muttered and got up. He shuffled to Alex's room. Beth was sitting on Alex's bed massaging her back What has the doctor said?"

"She's five centimeters." Beth said, "Her contractions are getting worse." Jimmy walked up to Alex.

"You're coming along nicely." Jimmy said softly. Alex's eyes filled with tears when she looked up at him.

"I thought you weren't coming back." She whimpered. Jimmy sighed.

"I just had to rest and think" Jimmy kissed her forehead, "I'll always come back."

"I'll step out and call Adam." Beth patted her back.

"Thank you, Beth." Jimmy said. Alex wiped her eyes.

"What if I'm not a good mother." She asked him.

"You're going to be an amazing mother." Jimmy said. He smiled softly. They both had the same fears. "We can do it. We have each other." Alex smiled at him.

"Well, I'm in pain. I don't think you can take it away." She groaned loudly. "Pain…Pain…"

"Breath, Sweetheart." Jimmy rubbed her back. Alex's body tensed up. He bit his lip. He hated seeing her in pain.

Three hours later

"Oh God! Oh God!' Alex cried out loudly. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's okay." Jimmy whispered.

"No it won't be okay." Alex cried. "I'm in pain a whole lot of god damn pain! It's all your fault!!!"

"I now it's my fault." He laughed. Alex gave him a look. "Sorry." Dr White walked in with a smile upon his face.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" He asked her. She moaned loudly.

"I'm in so much pain." She said, "When will this be over?" Dr. White chuckled as he put on some plastic gloves.

"Well, let me see how far dilated you are and I can give you an estimation." Dr. White said.

"Is there anything we can do to help her with her pain?" Jimmy asked her almost as white as Alex was. Dr. White chuckled softly.

"Not really. If she wants to walk around then help her." Dr. White said, "Make sure she has a lot of support." Jimmy nodded and looked at Alex.

"I don't want to walk." She groaned as Dr. White started to examine her, "I hate having people down there."

"Well, it's still going to be awhile." He said to his patient. Alex looked at him with a giant frown upon her face. "You're seven centimeters along. Three more to go and you can push him out." Alex's lips trembled.

"I c-can't do this for much longer." She whimpered. Dr. White patted her leg gently.

"You'll be fine. You have like four hours left." He said. Alex moaned even louder. Dr white smiled looking at Jimmy, "Just massage her back and give her ice chips. She'll do fine." Jimmy nodded.

"Thank you." He said sitting on the edge of Alex's bed. She immediately clung to him sobbing.

"It hurts so m-much!!" She sobbed. Jimmy sighed and rubbed her back.

"I know, sweetheart." He said, "We only have to do this this one time so don't worry." Alex groaned very loudly and looked at him.

"Y-Yes. No more after him." She whimpered. Jimmy nodded.

"Just relax, Alex. Everything will come along nicely." He said softly.

Two hours later

Adam knocked on the door and walked in with dozen blue and white balloons. He smiled softly as he watched Alex sleep.

"How is she doing?" He whispered. Jimmy looked up from a book.

"She's in a lot of pain, but she managed to doze off." He said.

"Good." Adam tied the balloons onto a chair. Jimmy watched Adam move around the room, "She's dong great. I didn't think she would be having a baby this young." Jimmy cocked his eyebrow.

"She's thirty. That's not terribly young." He said. Adam chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I know that, but I always expected her to be the type of girl to wait until she was forty and realize she doesn't have much time left so she goes to a sperm back." Adam said.

"Well, she has me for a sperm bank." Jimmy chuckled, "What about you? Why don't you have any kids yet?"

"Because I'm gay." Adam said sitting down next to his sister.

"And? You can adopt." Adam couldn't help but to laugh.

"You know how hard it is for a gay couple to adopt a baby?" Adam asked. Jimmy shook his head. "It's next to impossible."

"I'm sure Alex will give you Aidan or something." Jimmy smiled.

"That's very unlikely." Adam said, "She's happy and she won't jeopardize that." Jimmy stared at Adam.

"She's happy?" he asked. Adam nodded looking at Alex.

"She calls me all the time to tell me. She tells me how sweet you've been or how Aidan kicked." Adam sighed, "I haven't seen her this happy in years. She owes it all to you."

"Not all to Jimmy." Alex mumbled. The men looked at her.

"How long have you been awake?" Jimmy asked rubbing her back.

"Since Adam walked in with a shit load of balloons." She smiled softly. Adam chuckled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

Three hours later

Alex rocked back and forth on the bed, moaning loudly. Jimmy stood in the doorway with wide eyes watching her. She was much more pale and sweaty. Her contractions were a minute apart.

"Dr. White should be here soon." He whispered.

"Learn how to use condoms next time." She moaned.

"We did." Jimmy chuckled. Alex arched her back.

"God, Jimmy. I need to push. I really do!" She cried. A couple of nurses walked in. They started to get the room ready for the upcoming birth. "Did you hear me?? I need to push!!"

"I heard you, Baby. You need to wait until Dr White gives you the okay." He said. Alex reached out for his hand.

"I n-need you, Jimmy." She said. Jimmy's face softened and he went to her bedside. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm here like always." He smiled.

"I'm so scared. It's going to hurt so badly." Alex whimpered.

"But it'll be worth it." He smiled, "That's what all the women say."

"I know." She said as another contraction ripped at her insides. Dr. White walked in.

"I hear someone is in a lot of pain and wants to push." He said. Jimmy nodded as he held Alex's hand, trying to help her through the contraction.

"Yeah. She is really….ah….she needs to push." Jimmy said.

"All right. Let me examine her, but I think its time." Dr. White said. Jimmy leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Did you hear that?" he asked her. Alex nodded and exhaled.

"Need….to…fucking…push." She grunted as she looked at Jimmy.

"In a second." Dr. White said examining her, "Yup. You are full dilated, Alex." She smiled weakly.

"Does that mean I can start pushing?" She asked him.

"On the next contraction you can." Dr. White said. Alex smiled looking up at Jimmy.

"He's coming." She whispered. Jimmy nodded.

"This is it." He said. His heart was racing in his chest. He was going to be a dad again in a few minutes. He would be responsible for another life.

"Oh god." Alex moaned loudly.

"This is it. Press your chin to your chest and push. Jimmy count to ten and then she can exhaled." Jimmy nodded and took her hand. 

"Oh god!" Alex groaned and inhaled. She pressed her chin to her chest and started to push.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Good job, Alex…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…and ten." Jimmy said. Alex exhaled.

"Shit." She groaned. Jimmy wiped off her forehead.

"You're doing great, baby." He whispered.

"I've only just started." Alex moaned. God, she was so uncomfortable. Jimmy nodded as he looked at Dr. White. "Oh god…Oh god."

"Okay, Push as hard as you can, Alex. You're doing wonderful." Dr. White said.

"SHUT UP!!!" She cried out loudly as she started to push.

"One…Two…Three…Four. You're doing great, Sweetheart." Jimmy said, "Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…and Ten."

"Shit." Alex sobbed. 

"The baby is crowning." Dr. White said, "Brown hair."

"Brown hair." Jimmy grinned down at Alex. She laughed softly.

"I w-want him out now." She smiled. Jimmy nodded.

"You push one more and you'll have his head out." Dr. White said. Alex nodded as she breathed in and out.

"Okay…One more…Okay…." She moaned as another contraction came. "Oh….fuck…"

"Push, Alex." Jimmy said. He rubbed her back as she pushed with all her might. "That's it, Alex. Harder. Push harder."

"I cant!!" She cried out loudly.

"His head is out." Dr. White said as he cleaned out the nose and mouth. Jimmy grinned brightly.

"Almost, Alex." He whispered. Alex looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded slowly. A couple more pushes and they would be parents. She smiled weakly. He wiped off her forehead. "You can do it."

"Okay." She whispered. Alex gritted her teeth and started to push again.

"That's it, Alex." Dr. White said slipping his hand beneath the tiny pair of shoulders, "Push once more hard and he'll be out."

"Oh…GOD!!!!" Alex pushed harder and all of a sudden the general pressure was gone. Dr. White pulled the baby out. A baby crying filled the room. Alex looked down at the crying baby.

"It's a boy." Dr. White smiled holding him up.

"Oh my god." Jimmy whispered as his son was placed on Alex's chest. She ran her hand over his brown hair.

"Shhhh. It's all right. Mommy is here." Alex whispered. "his eyes are blue." She looked up at Jimmy. "He's perfect."

"He's ours." Jimmy whispered. His heart pounded in his chest. Here he was. His new little boy.

Two hours later

Kim knocked on the door softly. It was eleven at night and she wasn't sure if Alex had gotten a chance to fall asleep.

"Come in." Jimmy said at Alex's bedside.

"You have a couple of visitors." Kim said walking in with Joey.

"Hey!" Alex grinned brightly. She was holding a small blue bundle. "Joey, Come meet your brother. Aidan Maxwell Doherty."

"Cool." Joey walked over to Alex's bedside. Aidan's blue eyes tried to focus on his big brother, "Hi. I'm Joey."

"He's gorgeous." Kim grinned. Jimmy nodded.

"He has great genes." He said. Aidan yawned and held onto Joey's finger tightly. Alex smiled up at Jimmy. This was their family. Their perfect little family.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	16. Adjusting

****

March 28th, 2004

Everything changed when you brought a newborn into a house. Aidan was a very colicky baby. He cried all the time. He cried to be fed. He cried to be changed. He cried when he wanted to go to sleep. He cried just for the hell of it. It was driving Jimmy and Alex up the wall. It was like he knew when they were trying to sleep.

Aidan's cries came through the baby monitor loudly. Alex groaned loudly into her pillow. It was her turn to get up. It was the feeding hour. She got out of bed and slid her slippers on. Jimmy was snoring away in the bed. She gave him an evil look.

"Mommy is coming." She mumbled as she shuffled to the nursery. Aidan's screams pierced Alex's ears. "I'm here."

She picked the new born up out of his crib and settled down in the rocking chair by the window. Alex would never get used to this. There was a human being depending on her to live.

"Don't expect me to start singing." She said as she breastfed her son. "Momma can hum though."

"You sound good though." Jimmy said in the doorway. Alex jumped looking up at him.

"You scared me, Jimmy." She said. Jimmy chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Sorry." He said, "How is he?"

"Hungry." Alex said. Jimmy sat on the floor, watching Aidan hungrily nibble on Alex's breast. Jimmy smiled softly.

"This is so beautiful." He said. Kim chuckled

"You like it when my breasts are hanging out regardless of what's happening to them." She said softly, hoping Aidan would fall asleep soon. Jimmy nodded.

"Well, yeah, but you feeding my son. It's beautiful." He said.

"You know what's beautiful?" She asked him. Jimmy shook his head, "Watching you clean the dishes and do the laundry."

"I'll do those in the morning. I promise." Jimmy said softly.

"Thanks." Alex looked down at Aidan. His sucking motions were slowing down. The milk started dribbling down his cheeks. Alex chuckled as she pulled him away from her breast; "He's asleep."

"Good." Jimmy whispered. Alex smiled as she stood up. She carefully lay her son in his crib. "Can we get some sleep now?"

"Please." Alex whispered. Jimmy slid his arm around her waist and they quietly shuffled to their bedroom. Sleep was such a rare thing now. You had to take it when you could get it.

"Good night." Jimmy whispered as he crawled back into bed. Alex groaned sliding in next to him.

"Good night." She mumbled closing her eyes. It was like it was sonar. Aidan started to cry again, "Oh god."

"I'll go get him." Jimmy mumbled. Alex's lips quivered. "Alex?"

"Wh-Why wont he just sleep?" She whispered.

"He's a newborn." Jimmy said looking at Alex. Her crying was getting even harder. He sighed and gathered her into his arms.

"I j-just want to sleep." She sobbed. "It's n-never ending."

"I know, but I swear it'll get better." Jimmy said softly.

"I'm s-so tired. He has his ch-check-up tomorrow and I don't know if I c-can go." She sobbed, blocking her ears with her hands. Jimmy sighed softly. This was how he was when Joey was born. He was so terrified and tired. Aidan's cries stooped. "He stopped." She pulled away from Jimmy.

"Good. Maybe we can get some sleep." He said. Alex shook her head.

"What if he stopped breathing or choked on vomit?" Alex got out of bed and ran to his nursery. Jimmy growled loudly. If this was how Alex was going to be…Parenting for the next eighteen years was going to be hard. Jimmy got up and went into the nursery.

"He alive?" jimmy mumbled. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. He's asleep." She whispered. Jimmy smiled and touched her back.

"Then let's sleep, Alex." He said softly. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Come on." Jimmy slowly pulled Alex away to their bedroom. It would take awhile for her to get a hang of this.

April 12th, 2004

Jimmy was now back at work. His leg seemed to be working well. He had a lot of cool scars to show the guys. He was a little nervous about leaving Aidan, but Alex seemed to be handling things a lot better. Aidan was getting so big. He already nine pounds. He was sleeping a lot better, but he was eating a lot more. Jimmy couldn't believe Aidan would be a month old in two days. It was already going by really fast.

"Welcome home." DK patted Jimmy's shoulder as he walked up the stairs; "You're not going to over work yourself right?"

"I'm just excited to get some sleep here." Jimmy chuckled going to the bunks glancing at Lombardo, "But of course no sleep when you're sleeping next to me. You snore like a bear."

"DO not." Lombardo chuckled, "Maybe you should go back home."

"Awww, you would miss me too much." Jimmy chuckled, "How did you go on these months without me?" Lombardo shrugged.

"It was tough, Man. It really was." He winked. Jimmy chuckled as he started to get dressed. "Ouch. Look at that scar. That's a killer."

"I knew you'd like it." Jimmy showed him his leg.

"Sexy." Lombardo chuckled. The sirens started to go off, "Welcome back, Doherty." Jimmy chuckled.

"Thanks." He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. His heart thumped in his chest. He was so excited to get back into all of this. Jimmy pulled his jacket on and jumped ito the engine. His pulse raced. This was it. A fire. Why was he so excited? Because he loved his job that's why.

Jimmy jumped out of the engine and ran to the building. The smoke bellowed out from the building. He could hear a woman screaming from the top floor. He put his oxygen mask on and ran in. It was an adrenaline rush.

"Help me!!!" She screamed. He ran into the bedroom. A woman about nine months pregnant was sitting on the floor. Jimmy growled slightly.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Jimmy knelt down.

"I'm in labour. I c-couldn't get downstairs." She sobbed. "Th-The baby is coming." Jimmy's eyes widened when he looked down between her legs. There was a baby coming from her.

"Get a bus ready out there." Jimmy said into his radio as he pulled the blanket off of the bed. "A woman is giving birth in here.

"Oh god! Oh god! She's coming!!" She screamed.

"I'm right here. Push and we'll get the two of you safely." He said. This was a first. He had never delivered a baby in a burning building. The woman screamed and a baby slid into Jimmy's hands. He grinned brightly and looked at the woman; "You have a beautiful baby girl." Jimmy wrapped the baby in the blanket to try to protect it, "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here."

"Th-Thank you." She whispered, clutching the baby to her chest. Jimmy picked the woman up and ran out of the bedroom. He brought the brand new family out into the cold and fresh air. Doc and Carlos ran over to him.

"Baby girl and…mom." Jimmy said laying them down on the gurney, "They seem to be doing fine."

"Good work, Doherty." Doc said.

* * *

Jimmy limped into the house. After working so hard, his leg was very tired. He looked around. It was silent.

"Alex?" He called out.

"In the kitchen." She said. Jimmy walked in and smiled when he saw his family sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey."

"Hey." Jimmy smiled sitting next to Joey.

"How was work, Daddy?" Joey asked. Jimmy chuckled as Alex dished up some pasta for him. He nodded.

"It was good." He said, "I delivered a baby." Alex laughed.

"No you didn't." She chuckled picking Aidan up from his high chair.

"I did too. She was a baby girl. Her mother named her Jayme after me." He said proudly, "I delivered her in a burning building."

"Wow." Joey beamed, "That is totally cool, Daddy."

"I know it is." Jimmy shoveled food into his mouth. His first day back was an amazing day back. He hoped things would run so smoothly from now on. He had a bigger family to provide for.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	17. Showing off

****

April 26th, 2004

Aidan looked up at the big red ball Alex was dangling in front of him. He lifted his head up slightly and reached for it. Alex bopped him on the head and Aidan started to giggle. He was smiling so much more lately. Alex loved it. She loved watching his emotions.

"You're getting so strong, Boy." Alex chuckled. Jimmy sat on the couch and watched his son and fiancée.

"Just like his father." Jimmy chuckled, "We should really show him off to the guys." Alex nodded.

"Well, I can get him dressed and we can head on over there and then we can food shop on our way back." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jimmy said standing up, "Show them that he's much better looking than those pudgy pictures of his." Alex chuckled softly as she walked up the stairs. She was excited to show Aidan off to her colleagues. She missed everyone so much.

* * *

The men sat in front of the television yelling at the latest basketball game. Kim stood in the doorway shaking her head.

"Yokas is right. They get dumber in packs." Alex said. Kim spun around.

"Alex! Jimmy! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Showing the babe off." Jimmy said walking into the living room, "Gentlemen, meet the future Doherty Firefighter."

"Let me see." DK took the baby from him, "Hey there. Wow, you look too much like Taylor and Doherty."

"Give me." Lombardo said. Alex chuckled slightly.

"They're worse than a pack of women with a new born." She said.

"Of course." Kim said sitting at the kitchen table. "So when are you coming back to work? It's so lonely here."

" Next month. The end of next month." Alex said glancing over at the men oohing and aahing over Aidan. "Jimmy is doing a great job." Kim nodded.

"Good." She said sipping her coffee, "He has his moments I guess." Alex smiled slightly, watching DK bounce Aidan.

"I had my moments a few weeks ago when I didn't think I wanted to do this." Alex said, "I wanted to quit, but Jimmy…God, he was amazing. He helped me through the initial tough part."

"It was the shock of having no sleep." Kim chuckled, "That happened to me too, but now you're used to it." Alex nodded.

"I miss sleep though." Alex said with a slight sigh.

"Well, if you want, one of these nights I could take Joey and Aidan for the night and you and Jimmy could get some sleep."

"Oh! That would be wonderful." Alex said. Kim patted Alex's leg softly.

"Then I will do that. I will love having a little baby at my place." Kim said, "It's been about eleven years since I've done that."

"Thank you so much." She said, glancing over at DK as Aidan started to cry. She smiled softly watching DK try to calm the baby. Jimmy was sitting in front of the window with Lombardo. He didn't even notice Aidan was crying. Alex sighed.

"DK, do you need help?" She asked. DK looked up at her with wide eyes. He nodded.

"God, please, Taylor." He said. Alex smiled and went over to him.

"Come to Momma." Alex took Aidan and he immediately calmed down. DK shook his head.

"He doesn't like me." DK said.

"Sure he does. He's just hungry." Alex said lifting up her shirt. DK immediately turned away; "Do you mind if I do this here?"

"Knock yourself out." DK mumbled, "There's nothing more beautiful than…ah, a mother feeding her child." Alex laughed.

"You can go, DK." She said.

"Thank you." DK bolted out of the room. Jimmy looked at her.

"You're doing that in front of twelve guys?" He asked.

"Yup." Alex smirked, "I like freaking them out." Jimmy chuckled as he watched Alex feed Aidan. Every now and then he would throw one of the boys an evil look if they stared too long at her.

May 10th, 2004

She was back at work. It was really hard to get back ito the swing of things, but Alex was happy. Sure she missed Aidan, but Alex loved her job. She hated being away from it for so long, but now she was back and back on the engine.

"Come on!" Alex yelled as she jumped out of the engine. There was a multiple MVA. There were several victims. The last time she had been on a call like this, it was a couple of years ago and she got hit by a car.

"Careful, Taylor." Lombardo warned. Alex shot him a look and ran into the house. Smoke engulfed her. Alex flipped on her flashlight.

"Is anyone in here?" Alex yelled as she walked down the hall.

"Alex, get out of here." Jimmy came up behind her and took her arm. Alex spun around and glared at him.

"No! We have people in here." She said.

"I don't need you to get hurt." Jimmy said. Alex pulled away.

"This is my job, Jimmy. Back off." Alex walked down the hallway.

"Alex!" Jimmy yelled. She ignored him. She had people in this building that she had to get out. She touched one door.

"Anyone in here?" She called out. Alex could here a baby crying. She pounded on the door until it opened. Alex ran in and found a baby, near Aidan's age, in his passed out mother's arms. "Ma'am, can you hear me?" Alex took her pulse and couldn't find one. "Shit." Alex picked up the infant and ran out of the room. "Mothers body is in there. No pulse." She cried as she ran past Jimmy. Alex ran outside and doc immediately took the baby.

"Where's his mother?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"She didn't make it." She said. Doc sighed as he examined the baby, "How is he doing?"

"He looks fine." Doc said as Jimmy came out of the building and threw his Helmut down onto the ground looking at Alex.

"Don't you ever do that again, Alex." Jimmy said, "I have seniority and you have to do what I say." Alex looked at him in disbelief.

"I have seniority too and you ever try to pull me out of a fire when I'm swear to god, Jimmy…" She glared at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt. We have a child." Jimmy said.

"Oh please. What you can run into burning building and I cant?"

"Yes! Because I'm a-"

"You're a what? A man?" Alex asked getting back into the engine. Al the bucket boys were snickering. They loved fights between their colleagues. "You're so not sleeping with me tonight."

"Oh come on." Jimmy growled as Alex slammed the door behind her. "Shit." Kim narrowed her eyes.

"You can be an ass sometimes, Jimmy, you know that?" She said.

"I don't need to here it from you too." Jimmy growled.

* * *

Jimmy walked up the stairs to the bunks. Alex refused to talk to him on the whole ride back and when they arrived, she marched right upstairs. He glanced over to the bathroom and sighed.

"Alex, come on out." He said.

"Go away, Doherty." Alex said turning the shower on.

"No." Jimmy walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He made sure it was locked. Alex sighed deeply.

"Jimmy, Not now." She threw her shirt at him and stepped into the shower. Jimmy sighed, folding her shirt up.

"I'm sorry for over reacting. I'm an asshole." He said.

"Finally you realize that." She said letting the water wash the soot off of her. Jimmy sighed softly.

"I just got used to having you at dispatch and home. I'm not used to you risking your life right now." Jimmy said. Alex sighed.

"It's my job, Jimmy. I'm a firefighter and so are you." Alex said, "You didn't see me freaking out when you came back to work after your leave now did you?" Alex asked him. He hung his head.

"No." He said, "I'm so sorry, Alex. You have to believe me." Alex pulled back the shower curtain and looked at him.

"You're still seeping on the couch tonight." She said softly.

"Fine." Jimmy said, "I'm sorry." Alex nodded.

"I know. Now can I take a shower in peace?" She asked.

"Sure." Jimmy unlocked the door and stepped out. He sighed deeply. Okay, he over reacted and he knew it. 

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	18. Talk

****

May 24th, 2004

Jimmy sat in bed watching Alex sewing a hole in her shirt.

"You're an amazing woman." Jimmy said. She looked up.

"Huh? You're not getting sex, Jimmy." She chuckled softly.

"No. I mean it, Alex. You're an amazing woman. You're a terrific mother and firefighter. You're the ultimate package." He said.

"Is it sex that you want?" Alex asked putting her needle down.

"No, but I wouldn't say no to it." He smiled, "I just don't think you get told how much I appreciate you enough." Alex smiled.

'Wow. Thank you." She said, "Why all the nice comments?"

"I'm marrying you. You're the mother of my child." Jimmy said. "I love you. I want to make love to you." Alex smiled softly.

"I knew you wanted sex." She said sitting up.

"No. I don't want sex. I want to make love to you, Alex." Jimmy said, reaching out and touching her cheek. Alex bit her lip.

"Don't make me cry." She said in a soft. Jimmy smiled softly.

"Don't cry." He said leaning over and kissed her softly, "It's been a long time since we've been able to do this. Do you think your body is ready and okay for it?" Alex smiled against his lips.

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm totally ready for this."

"Good cause I don't think I could hold off being this close to you." Jimmy started to trail his lips down along her jaw. Alex's heart began to pound in her chest. 

"I love you." Alex whispered as Jimmy started to unbutton her nightshirt. She shivered slightly, "Yes…Love you lots"

"I love you too, Baby." Jimmy slowly pushed her shirt off of her exposing her breasts. He grinned broadly. God, they were so gorgeous now that she was breastfeeding. They were so inviting. Jimmy gently pushed her against the matters as his lips kissed the White Mountains. Alex groaned as she shut her eyes.

"Perfect." She whispered. Jimmy returned her groan, as he tasted her. Her milk taste so sweet, better than he had expected. Alex gasped. "Jimmy…" She put her hands on his shoulders ad pushed him away, "Stop." He looked up at her filled with concern.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"That hurts." She said putting her hand over her breast.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Jimmy said sitting up.

"It's okay." She winced, "They're to sore lately." Jimmy bit her lip. "I don't think I'm ready. Maybe in a couple of days."

"I'm so sorry." Jimmy said. Alex smiled slightly.

"You're not the one who killed the mood" She said, "I thought I was ready." Jimmy sighed as he sat back up next to her.

"But you're not." Jimmy smiled putting the blanket up around her. "It's okay. When you know you're ready, tell me and we'll have a nice night, all right?" Alex nodded

"Al right. You're not mad right?" She asked him.

"I'm never mad at you." He said, "Except when you call me an asshole in front of everyone I work with." Alex chuckled.

"I still love you." She patted his leg; "You're not too worked up are you?" Jimmy shook his head.

"It's nothing I can't take care of." He said. Alex stuck out her tongue. "Lotion might help those you know."

"I know, but I don't want Aidan to ingest lotion." She said, "I'm just going to go to sleep before he wakes up." Jimmy leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Okay. Good night." He said sliding out of bed so she could sleep. He sighed slightly as he walked downstairs. Talk about getting worked up. He had missed being intimate with Alex and he thought he was going to get it with that making love move. Maybe in a few days he would get some.

June 8th, 2004

They had just celebrated Joey's eleventh birthday. It was a fantastic day. They had a huge party at the house with all of his friends from his school. Joey was so happy he had a baby brother this year to celebrate with him. Both Alex and Jimmy got Joey a playstation 2 even though Kim said no. Alex got a few games that Kim approved of though, so it all worked out well.

Aidan was advancing so much these past few weeks. It was truly amazing. He wowed Alex everyday it seemed. He was learning how to vocalize what he wanted. When he was sitting in his swing and he would see Joey walked by, Aidan was kick his legs and coo until Joey would come and tickle him. They were the perfect brothers.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Oooooooooooh!!!!!!!!!" Aidan yelled. Joey went into the living room. Aidan bounced in his swing with a smile upon his face.

"What are you yelling about?" Joey walked up to his brother.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Aidan yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Joey said as he tickled his baby brother. The baby let out a large belly laughed. Alex smiled softly as she stood in the doorway. It warmed her heart to see this.

"You guys are having too much fun here." Alex said. Joey turned around with a smile.

"Sorry." Joey said. Alex walked ito the living room.

"There's no reason to be sorry. I like watching you two together. It makes me happy." Alex said sitting on the living room couch.

"Well, I like having him as a brother." He said taking Aidan out of his swing, "Thanks for that." Alex smiled tenderly at him.

"It was my pleasure." She said. Joey looked up at her.

"I know you and dad aren't getting married until 2007 or something like that, but can I call you my step-mother anyway?" He asked. Alex's heart melted in her chest. She nodded slowly.

"Of course. I would love that." She said. Joey smiled as he put Aidan on his lap.

"Good." Joey said, "I really like you." Alex chuckled.

"I like you too." Alex winked, "How about we go make your dad some dinner?"

"Are you going to have more babies?" Joey asked.

"Oh!" Alex cleared her throat. How direct and to the point Joey was being, "We haven't really discussed having more children."

"You didn't talk about having Aidan though." Joey pointed out.

"True…" Alex said.

"I would really like a sister." Joey said, "Be a big brother to a girl sounds cool." Alex smiled softly as she looked at Joey.

"A girl would really be nice huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. I would name her Julia. I really like that name." He said.

"I like that name too." Alex said, "Julia Doherty. If we have a girl ever, that can be her name all right?" Joey nodded.

"Thanks." Joey said getting up with Aidan, "What are we cooking for Dad?" Alex got up with them.

"How does pasta and meatballs sound?" She asked him.

"As long as they are those big meatballs, Dad will like them." Joey said walking out to the kitchen. He put Aidan in his high chair.

"You like being a brother don't you?" Alex asked. Joey nodded.

"I love it." He went into the fridge and pulled out some lettuce, "I'll make some salad and you can make the meatballs."

"Certainly, Chef Doherty. I will get right on it, Sir." Alex smiled. She chuckled to herself. Joey was getting so grown up lately. He was such a big help. She loved him so much. Another baby? Alex couldn't even imagine that right now, but maybe in a few years. Jimmy would probably flip if he knew Joey had put the thought in her head, but she had to admit. A little girl sounds really nice. Being in a house with three males got tired quickly.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	19. Older

****

June 25th, 2004

Jimmy put Aidan in his blue highchair. He was going to try to feed his boy some solid foods for the very first time. Alex warned him to be careful, but Alex wasn't here right now.

"Okay, Buddy, we're going to try a little carrot mush and chicken mush." Jimmy opened one of the jars and grimaced, "This is absolutely disgusting. I mean, mmmmm….so good." Aidan smiled.

"Yeah, smile all you want." Jimmy filled up a spoon, "Open up." He put the food into Aidan's mouth and it squished out. "Eat." Aidan started to lick up all the food, "Beautiful, Son." Aidan's face soon changed to a sickly shade of green. "Don't barf."

Jimmy put the spoon down and wiped Aidan's face with his bib. He stared at his son as he started to gag. Aidan began to throw up.

"God." Jimmy groaned, jumping up. He grabbed a towel from the washer, "Buddy, I'm sorry. I thought you were ready." Jimmy picked up the soaked screaming baby and put the towel over the mess. "Let's take a bath."

He should have waited for Alex. She wouldn't let him forget it either. Jimmy walked up the stair and into the bathroom. He started the water and began stripping himself and the baby.

"Come on." Jimmy crawled into the bath with his son. He splashed water all over him. Aidan began smiling again, "That's my boy."

Alex walked into the house, tired. She yawned slightly. It had been a very busy day at work. She stepped into the kitchen and saw the mess on the highchair. She sighed deeply.

"I told him not to do it." She said to herself, "Jimmy??"

"We're in the tub, Alex." Jimmy called out as h splashed Aidan. Alex smiled and walked upstairs into the bathroom. "Hey Mommy."

"Hey guys." Alex said kneeling by the bathtub, "I saw the mess. Is your belly feeling better, Aidan?" She rubbed Aidan's belly.

"He'll be fine." Jimmy said, "Come join us." Alex smiled.

"Sure." She tore off her shirt. "It's awfully hot out there today. The bus stalled twice because it had over heating."

"Man, mommy had a hard day." Jimmy said watching Alex take her pants off, "Hold him and snuggle into me." Alex smiled.

"Oh I plan on it, Sweetheart." She kicked her panties off and took Aidan into her arms, "Come on." Alex slid into the bath with her son and Jimmy wrapped his arms around Alex's waist.

"He liked the food at first." Jimmy said, "But the he just turned."

"He's still a baby." Alex rested Aidan against her knees. She splashed him gently; "We need to be careful with what we feed him." Jimmy nodded.

"Well, I know that now." Jimmy chuckled. "How hot is it really out there?"

"About ninety-five I think." Alex said. Aidan kicked his feet splashing the water. "Hey! You got Mommy!" Aidan giggled wildly.

"That's my boy." Jimmy snickered. Alex slapped his leg as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, try something softer later tonight." Alex said.

"We make some cute babies." Jimmy said glancing at Aidan over Alex's shoulder. Alex smiled softly looking down at the baby.

"Yes we do." Alex said, "We should make a few more in five years."

"Five years. Yeah. That's perfect." Jimmy chuckled, "Joey said you and he were talking about having some girls." Alex giggled.

"Yeah. We've planned on the next baby being named Julia." She said.

"Do I have any say in this?" Jimmy winked. Alex shook her head.

"Nope." She bounced Aidan slightly.

"You're lucky I like that name." Jimmy said. Alex glanced at him.

"Yeah? Joey picked it out." She said.

"It's perfect." He said softly. Jimmy watched Aidan splash in the water. Yeah, he wouldn't mind having another child with Alex. They made good looking babies. A girl would be perfect.

August 9th, 2004

Alex was now Thirty years old. It was a big mile stone for her to reach. She had a wonderful birthday though. Kim had taken the boys for the night and Jimmy cooked her a delicious dinner. It was weird thinking of herself as a thirty-year-old now. It wasn't like thirty was terribly old, but it just felt weird for Alex.

"Do you think I have too much grey hair?" She turned and looked at Jimmy, "Grey hair, Jimmy. I have grey hair." Jimmy glanced at her.

"So?" Jimmy looked at her.

"So? I'm starting to look old." Alex said. Jimmy got up and walked over to Alex. He looked at her head and plucked a grey hair.

"All gone." He said.

"Jimmy!" She cried holding her head.

"Take a chill pill." Jimmy chuckled grabbing a brush for his own hair. Alex rolled her eyes as she took Aidan off of the bed and put him on the floor.

"You're more vain than I." She said sitting on the bed. Aidan got up on his knees and hands and rocked back and forth Alex chuckled, "You going to start crawling soon?" Jimmy glanced at them.

"I'm not vain." He said. Alex nodded.

"You are completely vain, but I still love you." She said.

"I may love you." He winked. Alex smiled looking at Aidan.

"Can you believe he is getting ready to crawl?" She asked.

"No, but Joey started crawling around six months I believe." Jimmy said. "I have a feeling Aidan won't be too far behind him."

"Cool." Alex laid back and closed her eyes. "What do you want our wedding colours to be?" Jimmy frowned slightly glancing back at her.

"Do you really want to start picking out those things?" He asked.

"Yup." She smiled looking at him, "I was thinking, since it's winter we can do a light blue and white theme." Jimmy shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He said, "My two cents aren't really valuable here." Alex frowned slightly.

"Of course it is. This is our wedding not just mine." She said.

"I know, but we're not getting married until 2007." Jimmy said. "I want you to enjoy this. I want you to make the wedding of your dreams. Kim and I didn't have a huge wedding."

"Do you even want a big wedding?" She asked him. Jimmy nodded.

"It may be nice, but stressful." He chuckled, "Us being the center of attention is always a plus." Alex rolled her eyes.

"The bride is always the center of attention. The groom is just her right hand man." She winked. Jimmy chuckled as he scooped Aidan up into his arms. The baby squealed with happiness.

"Oh trust me. They will pay attention to me too. I will marry you naked if I have to." He said. Alex arched her eyebrow with a smile.

"I think I like that idea." She said with a small smile. "Maybe a nudist wedding. It would be fun." Jimmy chuckled.

"It would be really fun, but Adam s going to be there so I don't think so." Alex rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at him.

"Adam has a boyfriend. He wouldn't be looking at you." She chuckled, "You're such a homophobe." She said.

"No I'm not." He said.

"You're not vain nor are you a homophobe." She chuckled.

"That's right." Jimmy and Aidan jumped onto the bed nearly knocking Alex off. Aidan kicked his legs hard. "Okay, maybe we won't have a nudist wedding, but I don't care. As long as I'm marrying you will be happy." Alex smiled softly.

"I highly agree." She said. And that was the truth. She didn't care where or when she gets marred as long as it was to Jimmy.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	20. First Words

****

October 9th, 2004

Aidan sat in front of the mirror looking at himself. He was fascinated at the baby in front of him. He slapped the mirror and giggled wildly. Alex walked into the nursery and smiled softly.

"Oh my! Who is that gorgeous little man in that mirror?" Alex asked him. Aidan looked up at Alex with his sparkling eyes. Alex knelt down and ran her hand over his light brown hair. He was so beautiful. Her and Jimmy made gorgeous babies.

"Mama!!" Aidan squealed as he bounced. Alex's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you just say mama, Aidan?" She picked Aidan up, "Baby, You're not supposed to be talking yet!" Aidan giggled.

"Mama! Mama!" He cried loudly.

"Yes! I'm mama." Alex hugged Aidan and walked out of the nursery. "Jimmy!"

"Mama!" Aidan giggled wildly, obviously knowing he was making his mother very happy. Alex walked down the stairs.

"Jimmy, guess what?" Alex walked into the kitchen.

"Um…You're putting Aidan down for a nap so we can have sex?" He asked. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No no. Listen." Alex looked at Aidan, "Who am I?"

"Mama!" Aidan giggled. Jimmy's eyes widened with surprise.

"Did he really just say that?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"He said Mama." She beamed proudly.

"This calls for a celebration." He said, "I'm taking you two out for dinner."

* * *

"Three please." Jimmy said to the waitress as they walked into the restaurant.

"Right this way." She led them to the back of the restaurant. She pulled a highchair up for Aidan. Alex smiled softly and slid him in.

"Thank you." Alex said sitting down, "Thanks for this Jimmy."

"No problem. It's not everyday our son says his first word."

"I know." Alex smiled bitterly, "It's kind of sad." Jimmy frowned as he looked at her.

"Why would you say that? I think it's wonderful." He said.

"It is wonderful, but it's bitter sweet." Alex said. "He's growing up. He'll be one in March. He'll be celebrating his first Christmas soon. He'll be dating before we know it." Jimmy laughed.

"You're over reacting." Jimmy said, "You're getting ahead of yourself." Alex stuck out her tongue as the waitress came to the table.

"Are you ready to order now?" the waitress asked them.

"I know I am." Alex said, "I'll take the broccoli and cheese pasta and could I have a small bowl of pasta for my son?" The waitress nodded and looked at Jimmy to take his order.

"Oh…Um…I'll take the same thing my fiancée is having." He said.

"Very well." She took their menus and left. Alex smiled.

"She's pretty." She said.

"Who is?" Jimmy asked as he gnawed on a breadstick.

"Our waitress." Alex said. Jimmy glanced behind his shoulder. He knew Alex was testing him. He shrugged and looked at her.

"I guess, she has a weird shaped nose." Jimmy said.

"She is tiny though. She has my pre-Aidan body." Alex said.

"Not really. You're a lot smaller." Jimmy said. Alex smiled softly.

"I love you." She chuckled. Jimmy winked.

"I know you do, Alex." He said, "And I know you were testing me to see if I thought that girl was hot." Alex blushed.

"I was not." She said. Jimmy arched his eyebrow. Alex threw a breadstick at him. Okay, so maybe she really was testing him, but she had every right to. She didn't want this engagement to go sour.

October 23rd, 2004

Alex sat at the kitchen table watching Carlos burn the pasta he was cooking. She was very amused by watching this. He glanced at her.

"Will you help me?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"Sorry. Not in a charitable mood tonight." She chuckled and stood up. She walked over to Kim and smiled, "So I was thinking, me, you and kareokee." Kim laughed loudly as she shook her head.

"I can't sing." She said.

"Then Hagerty's." Alex said, "I need to go out sometime. I'm getting restless. I can't stay in the house for another instant." Kim nodded.

"Well, We'll go out after work then." Kim said. Alex grinned broadly. "You can get fucked up if you want. I'll be the designated driver." 

"I'm breastfeeding. I can't get fucked up." Alex said.

"Oh who cares. Live it up sometimes." Kim smiled patting her hand, "You deserve some fun every once and awhile. You're marrying Jimmy for god's sake you need this." Alex giggled softly.

* * *

Jimmy glanced in on Aidan. He was sound asleep finally. His tiny snores filled the room. Jimmy smiled softly. He loved this stage. Jimmy heard a loud bang of the front door. He walked downstairs and saw Alex stumbled in. She was clearly drunk.

"Shhh. Aidan is asleep." Jimmy said softly. Alex giggled.

"I am so sorry." She said. Jimmy smiled softly to himself.

"Were you drinking?" He asked closing the door behind her.

"I wasn't gonna, but Kim bought me one and I said hey! Why not? I don't go out every night now do I? I'm still young. I need to have fun." Alex threw her arms up. Jimmy laughed as he slipped his arm around her waist. God. She was loaded.

"What did you drink?" Jimmy asked as he helped her upstairs.

"Two draft beers and four margaritas." Alex said.

"Four?" Jimmy laughed, "God, you're going to have a major hangover."

"I will be over hung." Alex giggled, "Are you going to undress me?"

"Do you need me to?" Jimmy asked walking her to the bedroom.

"I think I need help." She said, "I need my big strong fireman. Mmmmm….I love firemen. I love sliding down their big poles."

"Lord, Woman." Jimmy laughed pushing her onto the bed; "Will you behave so I can take your clothes off?" Alex nodded.

"Yes, baby." Alex giggled. Jimmy unbuttoned her shirt. Alex's red eyes sparkled. "You're making me wet, Jimmy." He chuckled.

"I'm glad just my taking your clothes off can do that to you." He said as he unzipped her pants. Alex groaned and jimmy arched his eyebrow. She was definitely going to be hurting tomorrow.

"I know I make you hard." Alex said grabbing his shoulders, "Come on and make love to me." Jimmy shook his head.

"You're loaded, Alex." He said. Alex shook her head.

"No I'm not. I'm fine. I could dance for you but I just don't want to." She said, "Make love to me. Ty would when I was drunk."

"Alex, that's enough." Jimmy frowned deeply. "I don't need to know what you and Davis did and I'm not going to make love to you. Just lay back and try to get some sleep." Alex pouted.

"Don't you love me?" Alex asked. Jimmy sighed softly.

"Of course I love you, Alex. I just don't want to make love to you when you won't even remember it, okay?" He said.

"I will remember it." Alex retorted.

"No you wont'." Jimmy insisted. "Trust me, Alex. I have been this drunk before and in the morning I have…" Jimmy looked at Alex. She was snoring just like Aidan. He smiled softly. She was going to be sorry she had so much fun in the morning.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	21. Snapping

****

November 14th, 2004

Jimmy looked out the window as the snow began to fall. It was the first real snowfall of the year. He hated snow. Aidan crawled slowly to Jimmy's legs and began to moan. He looked down.

"Dada!!!!" Aidan sobbed as he reached for Jimmy.

"Hey, Buddy. What's wrong with you?" He asked. Aidan looked up at him and started to sob. He drooled all over his clean jumper. "Aid, what's wrong?" Jimmy walked out of the living room, "Joey, where's Alex?" Joey looked up from his book.

"Is he going to cry all night?" he asked.

"Joey, please find Alex for me." Jimmy said. Joey looked back at his book, "Now, Joseph." Joey sighed and went upstairs. Aidan was screaming even louder in Jimmy's ear. "Oh hush up."

"What's going on? Are you murdering him?" Alex walked downstairs as she wiped off her forehead. Her hair was soaked from the shower.

"If he keeps this up, maybe." Jimmy said. "I think he may be teething." Alex stuck her finger in Aidan's mouth and nodded.

"Yes he is. H has about two coming in. Poor baby." She said, "Let me get a washcloth with ice cubes." Jimmy sat down on the couch and looked in Aidan's mouth. His gums looked so swollen. He definitely was teething. Alex soon walked in with a wash cloth.

"Will it help?" He asked. Alex shrugged.

"I guess so. I'll run to the drug store and get some baby gum numbing stuff. What ever it's called." She said as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Aidan's screams got louder in Jimmy's ear.

"Please hurry."

* * *

Alex rushed down the aisle looking around in confusion. God she had no idea what to get there were so many brands. She grabbed her phone and called Kim.

__

"Hello?" Kim answered the phone.

"It's me." Alex said, "Aidan is teething and I don't know what to do. I gave him a wash cloth to gnaw on, but he's in misery."

__

"Calm down." Kim chuckled, "There's some baby oragel you should get."

"I know!" Alex said, "I'm at the pharmacy right now, but there are so many brands."

__

"Well, get store brand then. Also buy two teething rings. One put in the freezer and one in the fridge." Kim said, "That should help."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

__

"Joey was a terrible teether. It's in Aidan's genes."

"This better work, Kim." Alex said putting the items on the counter.

__

"It will, Sweety. Just give it time. The first tooth is always the worse. Hang in there and expect no sleep tonight." Kim said.

"Gee thanks. Expect a three am call. I'll see you at work." Alex hung up and paid the cashier. She rushed out of the store and hurried home. She could hear Aidan's cries as she walked up the stairs. "Mommy is home." She walked into the house.

"Thank the lord." Jimmy said. Alex took Aidan from him.

"Put one of these teething rings in the freezer and one in the fridge for Aidan." Alex sat down on the couch, "Aid, let's try some of this oragel. Aunt Kim recommended it highly." She put some on her finger and then began to massage Aidan's gums. He immediately began to calm down. It soothed him feeling Alex's caress his gums. Alex smiled, "Does that feel good, Baby?"

"Is that silence?" Jimmy asked. Alex chuckled softly.

"Yeah. He's dozing off." She said. Jimmy walked back into the living room and stared at his son.

"That was quick. You hit him in the head?" He asked.

"No." She giggled as Aidan's head fell into her shoulder as he began to snore. She smiled at her son. "Poor baby. I feel so bad for him."

"We've already been there." He smiled, "We paid our dues."

"Now we have to watch our son suffer." Alex slowly stood up. "I'm going to go lay him down and then we can go have some fun." Jimmy grinned brightly.

"Hurry up." He said. Alex chuckled as she climbed the stairs. Aidan snuggled closer to her. She smiled as she went into his nursery and lay him in his crib. She watched him snore away.

December 28th, 2004

Christmas with the new family was utterly amazing. Joey and Aidan got spoiled so much. Why shouldn't they? It was Aidan's very first Christmas. He got everything an almost one year old could ask for.

Alex sat in the bus glancing at her watch. She wanted to go home. She wanted to cuddle up with her fiancée and play with her son. She just wanted to relax. Kim glanced at her and chuckled.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" She asked. Alex looked at her.

"Sure I do. I just want to get home. I guarantee you Jimmy hasn't picked up the things underneath the tree like I asked." She said.

"Nope. It's Jimmy after all." Kim snickered. Alex chuckled glancing at her partner.

"Jimmy's not that bad." She said. Kim shook her head.

"Just you want until you two get married." Kim said, "You'll see how much of a pig he is." Alex couldn't control her glare.

"Jimmy has changed since he was married to you." She said, "He is a better man now and he's a better father now so don't you think you know everything about him because you were married for awhile. You don't know everything." Kim looked at her startled.

"I…I never claimed to, Alex." Kim said to her softly, "I think it's great he's finally stepping up to the plate by taking responsibility and I can't think of anyone I would rather be Joey's stepmother."

"Whatever." She said, "You're jealous. I know it."

"What?" Kim snapped, "Why Would I be jealous of you?"

"Well, Because I have your ex-husband, your son, and another son living with me. My life I finally perfect." Alex said.

"Oh come off it." Kim rolled her eyes, "I like my life right now."

"Really?" She asked seriously. Kim nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be, Alex? My job is going well. I have a nice apartment. My son is amazing. I like all of it. I'm where I want to be in my lif." Kim said. Alex sighed and smiled.

"That's great." She said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's all right. We all need to snap every once and awhile."

* * *

Alex jumped out of the bus as they pulled up to the station. Her and Kim had a nice hour-long conversation about their relationships with Jimmy and the boys. Things needed to be talked about of course since Alex was marrying Jimmy soon. She grinned as she saw Jimmy sitting in front of the television as she reached the top of the stairs. She jumped on his lap. Jimmy grunted and looked up at her.

"What's up sexy?" He asked. Alex's eyes sparkled.

"I'm head over heels in love with you." She said. Jimmy smiled.

"I know you are." He said. "I'm head over heels in love with you too."

"And we make gorgeous babies don't we?" She asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah we do." He said, "Why? Are you pregnant?" Alex laughed.

"No." She said. "It wouldn't be horrible if I was though right?"

"Nope." Jimmy smiled kissing her cheek. "You off now?"

"Yeah, can we get home?" Alex asked, "I want to try some baby making." Jimmy chuckled and swatted her butt as she got up.

"Mini Jimmy needs a work out." He said. Kim cleared her throat.

"I have Joey tonight right?" She asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." He winked. Kim watched the two of them hand in hand walk away.

She sighed softly. They seemed so happy being together. Maybe she had lied to Alex in the bus. She wasn't one hundred percent happy. There were things missing. Kim sometimes thought about having another child. She thought about getting married again, but for now she would have to live vicariously through Alex.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	22. Standing her own

****

January 16th, 2005

It was a whole New Year and it was going well for the Dohertys. Aidan would be a year old in two months. Alex couldn't believe. He was so active walking with the help of the sofa or the coffee table.

"Daddy." Aidan bounced on Jimmy's knee. Jimmy chuckled softly as he held onto his son. He bounced his knee.

"Is this fun, Aid?" Jimmy asked. Aidan clapped his hands in excitement as Joey walked into the house, "Hey, how was school?"

"Fine." He said walking into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Alex smiled at him as she dished up a piece of pie.

"Here you go sweetheart." She said. Joey shook his head.

"I don't want it." He mumbled. Alex frowned.

"Why? You love my pie." She said.

"Leave me alone, Alex." Joey said. Alex bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Joey ran his hand through his hair just like his father. "Joseph, tell me."

"I got my math test back." He mumbled.

"And?" Alex asked. Joey reached in his backpack and pulled out the test. He showed her the large red twenty on it. The teacher wrote that she needed his parent's signatures on it. "Joey!"

"You need to sign it." Joey said. Alex took the paper.

"I'm not signing any of this before you tell me what happened. You were doing so well." Alex said looking over the paper, "These are just careless mistakes."

"I know." Joey hung his head. "Don't tell dad please."

"Jimmy, get out here." Alex said staring at the paper. Joey looked at her.

"Alex!" He cried. Jimmy walked in with Aidan on his hip.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Alex showed him the test. He face contorted in disappointment.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Joey said.

"You better be sorry, Boy." Jimmy growled, "You know this stuff."

"I know. I was just careless." Joey said. Jimmy grabbed a fresh piece of paper and a pencil.

"You won't be careless again. Copy each problem you got wrong and correct it. Copy each one ten times." Jimmy said. Joey's eyes widened.

"That's going to take me all night." He said.

"Next time, maybe you will know better." Jimmy said, "Upstairs now." Joey gave Alex a look.

"How could you? You're an awful mother and I hate you." He snapped.

"Joey!" Jimmy snapped. Alex looked at him hurt; "You're grounded! Go upstairs NOW!" Joey stalked out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. Alex stood there in silence for a moment.

"I'm not an awful mother am I?" Alex asked.

"No. He wanted you to lie, but you didn't." Jimmy looked at Alex; "You're an amazing mother." Alex sighed.

"He hates me." She said.

"No he doesn't. He's just upset." He said, "Let Joey cool off then go talk to him."

* * *

Alex knocked on Joey's door. She took in a deep breath. She had to do this. She had to stand on her ground.

"Joey?" She said softly. He didn't say anything. She opened the door and walked in. Joey was sitting on the bed staring at the window. "The way you talked to me downstairs was unacceptable. I may not be your mother, but in this house I am boss and I will become your stepmother. You will give me respect and you will not undermine me in anyway. You need to be an example for your brother. Do you understand me, Joseph?" He was silent. "Joseph, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Alex." He whispered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Yes. I understand." Joey said.

"Good. Do what your father said and then come down for dinner and then you're up in your room for the rest of the night." She said exited the room and closing the door. She exhaled. God, she felt like the evil stepmother saying all that to Joey, but he had to hear it.

January 30th, 2005

Alex yawned as Kim drove the bus. She hated just driving around. She wanted a nice trauma. Nothing too much. Kim cleared her throat. Alex looked at her.

"What? You getting sick?" Alex asked.

"No." Kim said, "I think I'm pregnant." Alex's head shot around and her jaw dropped.

"Wh-What?" She sputtered. Kim smiled weakly.

"I think I'm pregnant." She said.

"Oh my god." Alex whispered, "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." Kim giggled softly.

"I'm not really. Just been…ah sleeping with this guy for a couple of weeks." She said, "Okay for a couple of months."

"Oh Kim! You didn't tell me!" Alex exclaimed.

"I didn't want to jinx anything. It's nothing serious." Kim said.

"You're pregnant, Kim! Of course it's serious!" Alex laughed. "How far? Details." Kim blushed.

"Well, I took a test and it was positive." She said, "But I haven't seen a doctor to confirm it year, but I think I'm eight weeks along, due around September 12th." Alex was grinning from ear to ear.

"Kim, I am beyond happy. Aidan and Joey will have more people to play with." She said.

"You can't tell anyone." Kim said, "You're the only person who knows. I have my appointment in a couple of days."

"I'm going to be an aunt." Alex winked.

"Oh lord." Kim chuckled as a call came over the radio.

"All units to explosion on Forrest Ave. multiple casualties and injuries."

"55-Boyd, we're on our way." Kim said, "Giddy up." Alex chuckled.

"You know, Aidan is starting to talk back." Alex said.

"It'll get worse." Kim said speeding down the street. The fire engines and other ambulances were already there. Kim and Alex jumped out.

"What do we have here?" Alex asked Jimmy.

"There was an explosion in he rear of the building." He said, "There were several caught in there, but there's three on the steps that need immediate attention." Alex nodded.

"All right." Alex and Kim went over to the burnt victims. "We need the burn unit. This guy has it around eighty percent." Kim nodded.

"This guy too." She said as she started a line, "Start morphine. Don't wait for doctor's orders." Alex nodded as she opened the box.

"Sir, can you hear me? I'm Alex Taylor. I'm a Paramedic." She said just as the building exploded around them. Alex looked up to see bricks and rubble land on top of her, Kim, and the patients.

* * *

"Shit." Alex grunted as she sat up on the gurney.

"Hey." Jimmy smiled at her, "You're up. You were out cold."

"My head hurts." She said. Jimmy nodded.

"You were hit in the head with a brick. Got a lot of stitches in your noggin." He smiled kissing her hand. "You got a very concussion. So no falling asleep."

"How's Kim?" Alex asked, "She's okay right?" Jimmy shook his head.

"She was hit with the rubble too, but was cut pretty badly. They're admitting her for the night." He said. 

"What? Why?" Alex asked. Jimmy shrugged.

"The doctor's won't tell me and Kim doesn't want to see me." He said, "but she put in a request to see you when you were up to it." Alex nodded and threw her legs over the side. She grunted.

"I'm ready now." She said. Jimmy grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure?" e asked.

"I'm going to see her." Alex pulled away from her fiancée and she limped out of the room to Kim's. She knocked on the door softly. "Kim, It's me." 

"Come in." Kim said softly. Alex walked in. "You look awful."

"I feel awful." Alex said softly. Kim looked out the window.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful snow is?" She asked.

"No particularly." Alex said softly.

"I'm not pregnant anymore." Kim said.

"What?"

"I'm miscarrying at we speak." She said softly, "They gave me some medication to help with the pain." Her lips quivered slightly, "It only helps the physical pain. Not the pain in my heart."

"Oh Kim." Alex went over to Kim's bedside. She could see the tears in her eyes.

"I guess, things happen for a reason." She said.

"Sometimes." Alex said. Kim sniffled.

"Stupid thing was…I wanted this baby. I was ready to go down that road again." Kim said she wiped her eyes, "They was to do a D&C tomorrow, but I don't know if I want one."

"I don't know what to say, Kim." Alex said. Kim looked at her friend.

"Don't say anything. Don't tell anyone please." Kim said, "I don't want to explain myself to them either." 

Alex nodded. She couldn't believe this just a few hours ago, she had seen Kim the happiest she had ever seen her and now…now she was faced with another death. Alex felt so sorry for Kim, but yet felt so happy it wasn't her.

*** Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too.


	23. Break time

****

February 13th, 2005

Alex had spent a lot of time with Kim the past couple of weeks. She didn't want her to be alone after her miscarriage. Kim was taking it a lot harder than Alex had expected. 

"Come on, Baby." Alex took Aidan's hand as they slowly walked out of Kim's kitchen. Aidan was proud of himself for walking now.

"I can't believe he's going to be a year old next month." Kim said.

"Me either. It's going so fast. I really can't believe it. When you told me it would go fast, you weren't kidding." Alex said as she sat down on the couch. "Do you need anything?" Kim shook her head.

"Just you and Aidan here is enough." She smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, "I feel like I should be doing something." Kim shook her head.

"No." She closed her eyes and relaxed, "I told William about the baby." 

"What did he say?" Alex asked her, glancing at Aidan.

"He was devastated," Kim said almost in a whisper. She sighed, "He wants to give the baby a memorial." Alex nodded.

"That's understandable. I would want to as well." Alex said.

"We named the baby Jessica Anne." Kim said softly, "It helps giving it a name. I used to think it was ridiculous naming a baby you never met, but…There's a weight lifted off of my shoulder."

"Jessica is a beautiful name." Alex said taking Kim's hand and squeezing it. She never wanted to know about the pain Kim was feeling.

* * *

Alex kicked open the front door as she balanced the sleeping Aidan on her chest. She grunted walking into the house.

"Jimmy, can you help me here?" She called out. Jimmy walked out with a slight laugh.

"I take it you guys had fun?" He asked his fiancée.

"He tore up Kim's apartment. It's a mess." Alex said handing the child over to his father. "He crashed on the way back here."

"I'll lay him down for you." Jimmy climbed the stairs and Alex followed him, "How was Kimmy doing?" Alex sighed.

"She's hanging in there. She said she'll back to work sometime this week." Alex said following Jimmy into the nursery.

"Good. Does she need anything? I can get her anything." Jimmy said. Alex shook her head.

"You can't give her what she really wants." Alex said and then smiled, "Well, I won't allow you to give her what she wants."

"I understand that." Jimmy chuckled laying his son down in the crib. He watched Aidan's chest rise up and down. Alex smiled at him.

"We're so blessed, Jimmy." Alex said softly. Jimmy nodded.

"Yes we are." He said, "I thank god every day for what he has given me and for what you have given me, Alex." She smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Jimmy said, "My life had changed for the better." Alex nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I never thought I could ever become a mother or someone's wife." Alex said, "It's so wild to think of myself as settled down." Jimmy chuckled softly as he led her out of Aidan's room.

"You're not settled down. I don't think either of us will ever be that completely." He said. Alex smiled softly. "You're a wild mama." 

Alex nodded as she sat down on her bed. She still couldn't help but to thinking about Kim and Aidan. She hoped things would return to normal soon.

February 27th, 2005

They had a night alone. It was such a rare thing, but such a great thing. Adam was baby sitting Aidan, Alex was actually wearing a clingy dress, and Jimmy had a paycheck in his pocket.

Any night alone was priceless. Jimmy took Alex's hand as she stepped out of the car. They were going to eat at one of Jimmy's favourite Italian restaurants. Alex had no objection.

"God, you're looking so hot, Alex." Jimmy said with a groan, as he looked her over. Alex blushed as she tried to fix the red dress.

"Shut up, Doherty." She mumbled, tossing her hair off of her shoulder. Jimmy laughed. "Now you're laughing are me."

"Just come on." He said leading her to the restaurant.

"I think I can eat a horse." She said walking inside.

"Welcome to DeBella's. Party of two?" The hostess smiled.

"Yes. Party of two for non-smoking please." Jimmy said.

"Certainly." The hostess led them into the back. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Jimmy pulled out a chair for his fiancée. She giggled and sat down.

"Time alone. This is so great." She said picking up the menu.

"Yeah it is." Jimmy said just staring at her, "I can't wait to marry you." Alex's face softened as she looked at him.

"You have two years." She told him. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah I know. I just can't wait to see you in that white dress walking down the aisle towards me." He said. Alex chuckled.

"You think I should still wear white?" She winked.

"Yes I do, Stupid." Jimmy looked at the menu with a soft chuckle, "Nice prices." Alex chuckled softly, "Oh wait. I forgot to give you your present." Alex looked up from her menu with a smile.

"You got me a present?" She asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Yes I did." Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet long box. "I got you a present because I don't tell you enough each day how much I love and appreciate you."

"Oh Jimmy." Alex held the box in her hand and opened it up. Her heart jumped into her throat. There sat an antique locket that looked familiar.

"Your mother wanted me to give it to you when the time was right." Jimmy said. Alex gasped slightly as she removed it.

"It's my grandmother's locket." She said. Jimmy nodded.

"I know." He got up and walked behind his fiancée, "Let me put it on you." She smiled softly.

"This sure is the best night ever." Alex said. Little did she know, her life would get hectic but wonderful in the weeks to come? She would look back at this night with fond memories.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	24. One Year Later

****

February 27th, 2006

An entire year had passed for the family. So much can happen to a family in a year when you had a child. Aidan was getting so big and talking up a storm and also back-talking too much. He was such a dare devil causing Alex and Jimmy to take him to the emergency room three times for stiches.

Alex and Jimmy had gotten so many more shifts at work that it was never ending. They were also busy with the wedding. It was less than a year away. There was so much to plan. Alex wanted a blue themed wedding. It was a winter wedding so she thought it would fit.

Alex climbed down the stairs with the clothes hamper on her hip She had no idea how Aidan could make so many dirty clothes. He wasn't even two yet. At least he wasn't a sixteen year old girl. He was a rotten child...that Alex loved.

"Mommy!!! Mommy!!!" Aidan yelled from he kitchen table. Alex sighed as she walked in.

"Child, I have ears. There is no reason to yell." Alex said.

"More food." Aidan said looking down at his plate. Alex chuckled.

"How do you ask?" She asked him. Aidan giggled softly.

"Ahh...Ahhh. Peas, Momma." Aidan said. Alex smiled and nodded.

"All right, you can get you food." Alex took his plate and started putting more Mac-and-cheese onto the plate. She heard the front door open. Aidan's face brightened up immediately.

"Daddy!!!" Aidan cried. He jumped off of the seat and ran into the living room.

"There's my boy." Jimmy scooped him up and threw Aidan into the air, "Were you a good boy for Momma?" Aidan nodded.

"Yes, sir." he lisped. Alex walked out to greet her fiancée.

"He was tolerable." She said as she kissed Jimmy softly. "how was your day? Big fires?" Jimmy shook his head as he brought Aidan back out to the kitchen.

"It was so slow it was laughable. We played a little ball." Jimmy said, "Mac-and-cheese?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah. I can make you something else if you want." She said.

"No. I'm fine." He sat down with Aidan. "I had a dream when I was sleeping in my bunk." Alex chuckled as she dished him up some Mac-And-cheese.

"Oh yeah? A naughty dream?" Alex asked smirked. 

"No. no naughty dream. I'm saving that for tonight." Jimmy winked, "No the dream was about you pregnant."

"Oh you mean nightmare." Alex said as she started the dishwasher. Jimmy shook his head.

"No. It was pretty wonderful. You were pregnant with twins." He said. "We had two girls and we were happy."

"Twins. God, I can't even imagine that." She said looking at him. Jimmy seemed to be frowning. She cocked her eyebrow. "What?"

"You do want more kids right?" Jimmy asked. Alex looked at him.

"I guess so." Alex frowned.

"You guess so?" Jimmy asked. "I want one more. I would give anything for another child. A girl."

"A girl...it would be nice. Can we talk about this in like a year?" Alex said.

"A year?" Jimmy frowned. "You want to wait a year?"

"At least." She said, "We're getting married in January. I would like to be able to fit into my wedding dress and plus, Aidan is only two. I would like him to be a little bit older." Jimmy chuckled as he flashed her his award winning dimples.

"You've really thought this through haven't you?" he asked.

"Yeah I have." She said.

"Momma, no bebe." Aidan said. Alex smirked at Jimmy.

"See? He's not ready either." She said. Jimmy held up his hands.

"All right. All right." Jimmy smiled softly, "I will drop the baby thing." He wouldn't forget it though. He really wanted another child. he wanted to see Alex's belly swell with another child. he would press her about it again in a few weeks.

March 13th, 2006

Tomorrow Aidan was turning two. Alex couldn't believe it. Her baby was growing up so fast. It made her sad, but yet it made her proud.

"You guys having a nice dinner for him?" Kim asked as she went into her closet. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to take him out." She smiled, "I can't believe he's two."

"It's amazing when they age." Kim said running her hand through her hair. Alex's eyes widened as she saw something sparkle on Kim's finger.

"Oh my god." She grabbed Kim's hand and saw a very large diamond on it. "Oh my god."

"You like?" Kim asked.

"I love!! It's huge!! When did he propose??" Alex asked.

"Last night. I wanted to call you so badly but well...we got busy." Kim giggled with a blush, "I can't believe I'm engaged."

"I can't believe You're engaged either." She hugged Kim, "I'm so happy. This is so great." Kim smiled hugging her back.

"Me too. it feels so wonderful to be happy." Kim said. "it's been awhile."

"I know." Alex said, "How the two of you set a date yet?"

"No, but we're thinking about next summer. August maybe."

"Whatever date it will be, it'll be amazing!" Alex was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe Kim was engaged. She better not get married before her.

* * *

Alex grabbed a plate from the buffet line. She and Kim was on their lunch break.

"So, I was thinking of having you my maid of honour." Kim said.

"You're already thinking about that stuff?" Alex asked as she piled pasta onto her plate.

"Well, yeah." Kim blushed, "Will you be my maid of honour?"

"Well, you are mine so I guess it's only fair." Alex winked.

"God, I never thought this food was good before, but today...Today I'm starving." Kim said. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I need to go food shopping. I swear the boys are eating me out of house and home." Alex said. Kim laughed.

"Well, you're feeding a kid of mine." Kim giggled, "After he's done with your fridge, he comes to mine."

"So I've heard." Alex said as she sat down. "You guys need to come over for dinner sometime. I mean you and Timothy."

"Yeah. We will." She smiled softly.

"Does Jimmy know about him?" Alex asked.

"I haven't told him that we're engaged." Kim sighed, "he will flip don't you think?" Alex shook her head.

"You didn't flip when he got engaged with Brooke or me...wow, he's been engaged a lot hasn't he?" Alex said. Kim giggled.

"Well, yeah, but only one of his marriages will last." Kim said.

"I hope so." Alex said as there were cried for help.

"I need help!!! he's choking!!" A woman screamed. Alex turned to see a woman holding a toddler.

"Shit." Alex cursed and got up, "I'm a paramedic." She took the boy from his mother. She held him against her knee and began to pound on his back. Kim ran up to them.

"Should I call this in?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Come on. what did he choke on?" She asked.

"A h-hot dog." The woman cried.

"Okay." Alex mumbled giving the boys back one last blow. The hot dog popped out and the kid started to cry.

"Thank god." She cried grabbing her son. Alex sighed.

"Let's take him to the hospital and just have the doctor make sure everything is all right, okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Alex and Kim led the mother and son. Alex looked back at their table that was filled with food. She sighed deeply. She was starving. Maybe after they dropped them off at the hospital, she could finally fill her stomach.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	25. Wedding Dress

****

March 27th, 2006

Alex rebuttoned up Aidan's jacket as her, Kim, and Aidan walked down the streets. They were wedding dress shopping.

"So, you're doing the blue theme thing?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I thought it would be cute." Alex chuckled, "How about you?" Kim shrugged.

"Timothy and I haven't really discussed a theme. I think we're just going to do the traditional thing. This is Timothy's first marriage so I want to do it right." Kim said. Alex smiled.

"Yeah. it's nice doing it that way." Alex chuckled. "So are you going to be Kimberly Zambrano or Kimberly Barnes?"

"Barnes." She smiled.

"Yeah. it's nice." Alex nodded as she walked into the wedding shop, "Okay, I really need to find the perfect dress."

"That's what I'm here for." Kim said, "We'll find a dress for you." Alex looked around the shop. There were so many dresses that she didn't know where to start. 

"Hello. May I help you?" Silvia Bishop, the sales clerk asked.

"Yes please." Alex flicked her hair, "I'm getting married in January and I need a dress."

"She want's a nice dress." Kim chuckled.

"Yeah, I want something girlie but nothing too fluffy." She said. "And nothing my mother would wear." Silvia chuckled.

"You want a more modern style then." She nodded and led the ladies over to a display, "What is your price range?"

"Ah...Not too much, but nothing cheap." Alex said. Silvia chuckled with a nod.

"Sure. I think I have the perfect dress." Silvia said, "Come right this way." Alex followed Silvia.

"Momma, I go now." Aidan moaned.

"Not right now, Aidan." Kim said looking at the dresses.

"Aunt Kim is right." Alex said looking over a display, "Why don't you look at the dresses, Kim?" Kim shook her head.

"My time will come." Kim said as she picked Aidan up.

"Okay." Alex looked at the dress that Silvia held up.

"This is a very modern dress with the halter strap instead of the arm straps but the skirt is very old fashion." Silvia said.

"Can I try it on?" Alex smiled. Silvia nodded as she handed it to Alex.

"Go ahead. The dressing room is right there." Alex smiled and went into the dressing room. She couldn't believe she was trying on a dress. Dress shopping with her fiancées ex-wife was a little weird, but who cared. Alex took her bra off and slid the dress on. it clung to her chest as she slipped the halter strap around her neck.

"How is it?" Kim asked. Alex bit her lip as she looked into the mirror. She gasped. Wow, this dress was gorgeous. "Alex?"

"Ah...yeah?" She mumbled.

"How is the dress?" Kim asked, "Aidan and I want to see it."

"It's...wonderful." Alex stepped out and Kim's jaw dropped

"Oh Alex." She whispered, "It's beautiful."

"I know." Alex looked at Aidan, "Do you like it?"

"Pretty Mommy." he said. Alex chuckled as she looked at Silvia.

"What do you think?" Alex asked.

"I think it fits you beautifully, Ma'am." Silvia said. "It really becomes you." Alex nodded as spun around in the mirror.

"I absolutely love it." Alex said as she looked at Kim.

"I think it's wonderful." Kim said, "I think you should get it."

"Me too." Alex said and looked at Silvia, "I want this one."

"Very well. Would you like to pay for it in full or have installments?" Silvia asked.

"Installments please." She smiled as she walked back into the dressing room. Now she couldn't wait until January. She couldn't wait until she became Mrs. James Doherty.

April 11th, 2006

Jimmy would be thirty-four in exactly four days. He couldn't believe he was getting so old. The men at the station thought it was funny how much he was freaking out about it. It wasn't like he was turning fifty or even forty for that matter.

"We need a dart board...I mean A really n ice board." He said.

"Stop whining." DK said as he flipped the television on.

"I'm not whining, DK." Jimmy said. DK snickered.

"So this wedding of yours, man. Who is going to be your best man?" DK asked. Jimmy stared at him. He sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. My brother maybe. I don't know." He frowned with a shrug, "Maybe Joey."

"You should figure it out soon shouldn't you?" DK asked.

"I have time I think." Jimmy smiled. DK shrugged..

"Glad it's not me." He said, "I'm going to stay a bachelor forever. I need to play my whole life."

"You'll get tired of it eventually." Jimmy said. DK shrugged.

"Maybe." he shrugged as the firehouse bell rang.

"Come on, Boys." Lou said, "House fire on seventy-fifth."

"Got it, Lou." Jimmy ran downstairs. He pulled his uniform on and plopped the hat down on his head. He jumped into the engine and buckled up. 

Every time he heard the sirens go off, Jimmy's heart stopped in his throat. Now that he was living in a happy and healthy family, he was afraid the call would be to their house. He knew it was ridiculous. Alex and the boys would be fine.

"Run the line, Swift." Lou yelled. Jimmy jumped out of the engine as they stopped. The fire was blazing. There was no way to save the house.

"Come on." Jimmy grabbed the hose and immediately ran to the house. he gave the signal to Swift and Swift started the water. DK and Lombardo grabbed the hose behind Jimmy as he began to spray inside the house. Jimmy felt the heat of the flames. he would get this fire out. This contained someone's memories and happiness. He had to get it out.

"Pull back, Doherty!" Lou yelled.

"Shut up." Jimmy said to himself. He sprayed the fire. It finally started to go back.

"Did you hear what I said, Doherty?" Lou snapped. Jimmy glanced at Lou. He looked back. he glanced at DK and Lombardo and nodded.

"Pull back, Boys." He said. They pulled the fire hose back just as something exploded in the house. Jimmy fell to the ground as more flames licked out of the house.

"If you didn't pull back, you would have been toast." Lou bent down to and helped Jimmy to his feet.

"Yeah. I know." He muttered.

"Are you all right?" Lou asked him. Jimmy nodded.

"I'm fine." Jimmy said, looking back at the house. The was barely anything left. The men were dousing the last of the flames. He sighed softly. This was happening a lot more lately. He couldn't be loosing it already. He was too young to.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	26. Dinner

****

May 1st, 2006

Jimmy kissed Alex's breast as he crawled up along her body. She giggled softly wrapping her arms around his sweaty neck.

"Premarital sex is wonderful." She winked. Jimmy chuckled.

"Yes it is." He said pulling her body tightly against him. Alex nipped at his neck.

"The boys will love all these hickeys I gave you." She said.

"You brat." Jimmy laughed, "There aren't hickeys are there?"

"Yes. One. Two. Three. Four." Alex kissed each one of them.

"You're wicked." Jimmy flipped Alex onto her back and pinned her against the mattress. Her Blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Pay back is a bitch."

"On no! Don't!" Alex laughed.

"I am." Jimmy latched his lips onto her neck and began to give her a hickey. Alex squealed as she wiggled beneath him.

"Jimmy!!!" She laughed. He pulled away.

"Oh that's a nasty one." Jimmy said.

"You're absolutely evil." Alex said.

"Momma?" Aidan pushed opened the door. Alex pushed Jimmy off and covered up.

"Shit." Jimmy dove beneath the blankets. Alex looked at Aidan.

"Baby, why aren't you asleep?" She asked.

"Monsta." He said. Alex sighed and looked at Jimmy.

"You're on monster patrol." She said. His head popped up.

"Is there really a monster, buddy?" he asked. Aidan nodded.

"Big one." Aidan whimpered. "Kill it." Jimmy slid out of bed with the sheet wrapped around him.

"Okay. Daddy will kill it." He took his son's hand. "Show me where it is." Aidan pulled him into the hallway.

"Unda bed." He said.

"Okay. I'll look under the bed." Jimmy walked into Aidan's room and got down on his knees. He looked beneath the bed.

"Dear daddy?" Aidan whispered. Jimmy shook his head.

"No all the monsters are gone. I think having a firefighter Mommy and daddy scared them away." Jimmy said.

"Cause you strong." Aidan said. Jimmy looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm very strong so Monsters don't like to stay here." Jimmy picked his son up and put him on the bed. "When I get back out there, I will set the monster alarm okay?"

"Tanks, Daddy!" Aidan grinned.

"So, everything is all set." Jimmy said pulling the blanket up around him, "Get back to sleep and we'll go shopping in the morning." Aidan nodded.

"Okay." he said.

"Sleep tight, buddy." Jimmy got up and walked back into the hallway. he flipped the hallway night light on. He had gone through this monster stage when Joey was about Aidan's age as well. He couldn't wait for it to be over. Now, he just wanted to get back in there and screw his fiancee. Jimmy walked into the bedroom, "I'm all ready to mount you."

"Mmm hmmm." Alex mumbled. She was curled up in bed.  
"You're asleep Aren't you?" Jimmy asked crawling back into bed.

"Mmmm Hmmmm." She mumbled. He sighed softly and shut the light off. So much for having some more fun with her. Maybe tomorrow night.

June 15th, 2006

Jimmy glared at Alex as she ran a brush and gel into her hair.

"Don't give be that look Jimmy." She said.  
"Why do they need to come over for dinner?" Jimmy asked.

"because she's my best friend and he's marrying her." She said.

"She's my ex-wife though." he said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Could care less." She smiled as the door bell rang.

"I got it." Joey yelled. He opened it up and his mother and future step-father stood there, "Hey." Kim grinned.

"Hey, buddy." Kim hugged her son. Alex ran down the stairs.

"Hey!! So glad you could make it!" Alex kissed Kim's cheek, "Jimmy is upstairs throwing a hissy fit." Kim chuckled.

"Sounds like him." She said.

"You're looking radiant tonight, Alex." Timothy said.

"So are you." She said, "Come into the dinning room and dinner will be ready in a second."

* * *

"And the patient was like bleeding all over the place." Kim chuckled, "You should have seen Carlos face. I think he was more disgusted about cleaning up the Bus."

"Kim couldn't stop talking about it when she got home." Timothy smiled.

"Timfy, look." Aidan said. Timothy looked at the boy and Aidan opened his mouth showing him the chewed food in his mouth.  
"Aidan!" Alex laughed. "Don't be rude."

"I not." He giggled. Jimmy cleared his throat.

"This is funny isn't it?" Jimmy asked.

"What is?" Kim asked.

"Kim and Jim marry. Kim and Jim divorce. Then Kim and Tim get married." Jimmy said, "I wonder how it will end."

"Oh shut up, Jimmy." Kim growled.

"Why? We should know whats going to happen." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, I know you weren't a big enough man to stay married to her or Brooke or-....I am though" Timothy said. Alex stared at him and then Jimmy. "I will treat her right."

"Funny." Jimmy said.  
**"Don't be so god damn rude, Jimmy." Kim snapped.**

"This is my house and don't take that tone with me." Jimmy said getting up and going into the kitchen. Alex hung her head.

"Guys, I'm so sorry about that." Alex whispered.

"Me too, but it's like Jimmy." Kim said.

"No it's not. He's changed." Alex said getting up, "You four finish eating and I'll bring out dessert." Kim nodded. Alex walked into the kitchen, "What was all of that?"

"All of what?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't pull that shit with me." Alex snapped. "How dare you take that tone with my friends."

"Am I wrong though? It will probably end up in divorce." Jimmy said.

"No it won't." Alex said, "You've been divorced twice but that dosent mean we will be. All I ask is to have one night with my friends and all you do is fuck it up." Jimmy looked at the hurt look on her face.

"I just don't like Timothy." Jimmy said.

"I don't think Kim cares if you do or not." Alex said, "We have two boys out there watching you make a scene. You can't do that." **He sighed softly.**

"Joey is having a hard enough time with this I guess." Jimmy mumbled.

"I know. We're getting married too. We need to be supportive." Alex pointed out.

"You think If I apologized Timothy won't pound me?" he asked. Alex smirked.

"Well, maybe for tonight, but you are you so maybe sometime in the future." **Alex said. Jimmy chuckled.**

"Hey. you're not being nice now." He said. Alex batted her eye lashes

"Yes I am." She said, "Can we go have dessert now with them?"

"Yeah, but I don't like him." Jimmy said.  
"We're not asking you to like him, just shut up so We can have fun." She said.

"Fine." Jimmy muttered as he grabbed the pie. They walked back out into the dinning room. he hated Timothy with his good looks and good job. He was slightly jealous with him but he would never tell Alex that.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join.


	27. Mistake

****

July 1st, 2006

Alex's birthday was in a few days. She couldn't believe she was thirty-two. Time sure flew by when you had a two year old and when you were trying to teach a thirteen year old to drive. Jimmy wasn't helping her any. His attitude had really been bad the past couple of weeks. It had been putting Alex off.

"I can beat him up if you want." Adam said. Alex giggled.

"No. Please don't." She said, "he has a pretty face he won't know what to do without a pretty face."

"True. Poor boy would be lost." Adam said. "How is everything though?" Alex sighed.

"It's getting hard, but not in a bad way. I think we're just both starting to feel the stress of the wedding." She said. Adam nodded as he folded some of Aidan's clothes.

"I suppose." Adam frowned.

"You suppose?" Alex looked at her older brother.

"Yeah I suppose. I've heard stories about Jimmy from you before you were together." He said, "I don't want to see him straying and see your heart being broken."

"He's not going to be breaking my heart." Alex smiled.

* * *

Jimmy sat at the bar nursing a beer. He didn't want to go home. He just wanted to relax without Aidan jumping all over him. A woman with long legs sat next to him. Jimmy couldn't help but to look at them. She smirked.

"The name is Sasha." She said. Jimmy nodded.

"Jimmy." He said. Her waist was tiny like Alex's, but she had a lot more curves that Alex. Her breasts...She had nice ones. Her hair was dark and wavy and hung around her waist.

"So, Jimmy, why are you here alone?" Sasha asked.

"I didn't want to go home." He said. Sasha picked up his hand.

"No ring. You're not married." Sasha smirked. Jimmy shook his head.

"Nope. I'm not married." He said.

"Good." Sasha slid off of the barstool and gave Jimmy a seductive wink. She walked towards the bathrooms. Jimmy sat there watching her walk away.

"Great." He mumbled finishing off his beer. He glanced around him to make sure no one he worked with was there and then he followed Sasha into the bathroom.

"I knew you'd follow me." Sasha said. Jimmy smiled.

"Oh you must be physic." He said. Sasha nodded as she locked the bathroom door.

"Sometimes I think I am." She said, "I knew I would meet a gorgeous man tonight and look, here you are."  
"Here I am." Jimmy smirked. Sasha nodded taking his hand.

"Here you are." She said, guiding his hand up her leg. Jimmy groaned with a smile. Sasha's eyes grew dark showing him she wasn't wearing any underwear, "Do you need to go home?"

"No." He mumbled.

"Good." Sasha said. She pulled his lips down to hers. Jimmy groaned again. She tasted like wine. He with drew his fingers from her as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced together. Sasha's hands slid into his pants. 

Jimmy tensed up slightly, but relax when her hands wrapped around him. Jimmy closed his eyes tightly falling in love with the feeling. An image of Alex and the boys flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes.

"Oh god." Jimmy grunted.

"That's right." She smiled. Jimmy put his hands on Sasha's shoulders and pushed her away. "Hey!"

"I can't do this." Jimmy fixed his pants and began to wash his hands. His fingers were where they weren't supposed to be. He needed to get Sasha's smell off of him.

"What's your problem?" Sasha asked.

"I'm not into whores anymore." Jimmy said and quickly left the bathroom.

* * *

Alex closed the door to Aidan's room. He was sound asleep now. Adam had tired him out with all the playing they did. She walked down the stairs to see Jimmy walk in.

"Hey." She smiled. Jimmy nodded.

"Hey." He mumbled walking into the kitchen to get something to wash his mouth out with. Alex frowned.

"How was work?" Alex asked.

"Lay off me, Alex. I don't want to talk." Jimmy snapped. Alex crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Jimmy sighed.

"I didn't mean to snap." He said, "I'm just stressed."  
"Join the club." Alex said. Jimmy looked at her.

"We need to talk." He said. Alex stared into his eyes. There was something wrong. She could tell. She nodded slowly.

"All right." She said. Jimmy sighed, turning his eyes away from here.

"I went to hagerty's for a drink after work. There was this girl." He said. Alex's heart stopped.

"What girl?" She whispered.

"Sasha or something like that." He said, "We went into the bathroom..." Alex's eyes filled with tears.

"Jimmy..." She whispered.

"I touched her...and....She touched me." Jimmy said. Alex felt physically sick.

"Did....Did...you have sex?" Alex sputtered. Jimmy shook his head.

"We just touched, but when I realized what I was doing I stopped and came home." Jimmy said.

"Am I supposed to give you a gold star for that?" Alex snapped.

"I'm sorry, Alex." He said, "I don't want to be that guy again."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Jimmy, you are." Alex said. It broke Jimmy's heart to see tears running down her face.

"I'll leave if you want me to." He said. Alex shook her head.

"No. That would be an easy way out of this and I don't want to explain to our two-year-old son why his daddy isn't here in the morning." Alex said.

"I am so sorry, Alex. I feel like such an asshole." He said.

"Well, you are an asshole." She said. "We're getting married next year. Are you trying to get something out of your system before that happens or do you not want to marry me?"

"I want to marry you, Alex." Jimmy sighed.

"Then show me." Alex whispered, "You have a lot to make up for." Jimmy nodded.

"I know." He said. "I suppose I get the couch?"

"You can have the guestroom until further notice." She said, "I don't...I cant look at you now. You're making me sick." Alex walked out of the room leaving Jimmy standing there alone. He knew he had screwed up royally and He knew it would take a long time to make Alex forgive him. But she would within time.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	28. talking

****

July 15th, 2006

Alex didn't have a very happy birthday. She felt sick every time she looked at Jimmy. She hated that feeling. She hated it. She wanted to love him dearly and not be like Kim or Brooke. Every time she looked at him she thought about his engagement party with Brooke and the incident on the bathroom sink. She didn't want to give up on him though. They had a child together.

"Come on, Aidan." Alex picked Aidan up and put him in the small kiddy pool. Aidan squealed and splashed in the water.

"Very wet." He said sitting down grabbing one of his boats.

"I know. It's water." Alex chuckled as she sank down in her beach chair near the pool. She could feel Jimmy's eyes bearing into her neck. She glanced behind her and sure enough Jimmy was on the deck. "May I help you?" He sighed softly walking down the steps and sat on the picnic table.

"Do we have to keep on doing this, Alex?" He asked.

"Doing what?" She asked looking at him.

"Ignoring each other. It's not helping any." Jimmy said.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just choosing not to look at you or speak to you." She said, "Big difference." Jimmy sighed deeply.

"We're getting married in January, Alex." He said.

"Are we?" She looked at him.

"I hope we are." He said, "I want to marry you."

"And I want you to stop being the old Jimmy." She said. "So we always don't get what we want."

"Stop this, Alex. I am trying to fix this." Jimmy said.

"Bullshit." Alex snapped.

"Mama!" Aidan said.

"Momma didn't swear." She said, "Please with your boats." Aidan nodded and grabbed one of his big ships. Alex looked at Jimmy.

"I am trying, Alex." He said. Alex sighed.

"I know that, but you need to know where I'm coming from, Jimmy." She said to him, "I need to protect my child."

"From me?" He looked at her hurt.

"Yes." Alex said, "From being hurt by you." Jimmy hung his head.

"I'm a horrible father." He whispered. Alex looked at him and sighed deeply.

"You're not a horrible father, Jimmy." She said, "You're just...You need help. I want to marry you, Jimmy, but maybe we should go get some help."

"As in a marriage counselor?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Is that such a bad idea?" Alex asked, "We really need help."

"I know." He said looking at Aidan; "I want him to be proud of me. I want Joey to be proud of me and be able to look up at me."

"Then work on this." Alex said.

"Daddy, come play!" Aidan said. Jimmy looked at Alex for approval. She smiled softly. Jimmy got up and got into the pool with Aidan, "See? Big boat huh?"

"Yeah, Son, big boat." He said. God, he couldn't loose this child or Alex. He was going to work very hard to not let that happen. Even if he had to spill his guts to some marriage counsler quack. He would do it for Alex, for Aidan, for all of them.

July 29th, 2006

Alex could see Jimmy try. She could see he wanted to prove to Alex that he was changing. She was reluctant to forgive him so easily, but he was trying and that's all she asked for.

"Jimmy, we don't have to have the big church wedding if you don't want it." Alex said, "We could tone it down some if you wish."

"No. I want you to have the best wedding ever." Jimmy said sipping his coffee.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked him. Jimmy nodded.

"Yes, Alex." He said, "Our wedding is going to be wonderful. I want to show you just how much I love you. I want to do right by you." Alex's face softened as she looked at him.

"I know you will." She said. Aidan walked into the kitchen.

"Can we go swimming at the beach, Daddy?" He asked.

"Why?" Jimmy asked him.

"Cause I asked." Aidan said. A small smile came across Alex's face. She nodded.

"We can go as long as Daddy drives." Alex said. Jimmy looked at her and nodded.

* * *

Jimmy stared at Alex as she relaxed on the sand. Her bikini left nothing to the imagination. He groaned slightly. Alex opened an eye.

"Aidan okay?" She asked. Jimmy glanced at his son and sat down.

"Yeah. He's fine." He said looking at Alex. "You're so beautiful, Alex." She laughed softly.

"Trying to mend ways by throwing compliments at me?"

"No. I'm telling you the truth." Jimmy lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed happily. She had missed the feeling of his arms lovingly wrapped around her.

"I've missed you Jimmy." She whispered.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked. Alex was silent for a moment. 

"I love you, Jimmy. That will never change." She said, "I don't want you to let go of me. Promise me that." Jimmy looked at her.

"I'll never let go of you, Alex." Jimmy said kissing her forehead. Alex smiled.

"Good." She said softly. For some reason, she felt that he was telling the truth. She believed him. All of a sudden, Jimmy and Alex had a bucket of water thrown on them. They gasped.

"Gotcha!" Aidan laughed loudly. Jimmy and Alex stared at him. He was standing there with a huge smile upon his face.

"You little poop head." Jimmy jumped up. Aidan gasped and ran to the ocean. He did a belly flop into the water. Jimmy followed behind him. Alex chuckled softly. Maybe their family would be okay after all.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	29. Shock

****

August 17th, 2006

Make up sex was great. Make up sex in the morning, afternoon, and evening was even better. Making up was not hard to do. That song was totally wrong. 

"Oh God." Alex panting collapsing next to her fiance.

"Good?" He asked. Alex chuckled weakly.

"More than good. it was great. Fucking mind blowing." She winked. Jimmy smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"You have a crude mouth for such a little thing." He said.

"You like my mouth." She looked at him with an innocent grin. Jimmy couldn't help the tiny groan escaping from his throat. he did love her mouth and everything else on her body.

"I love it." He whispered as he held her. He was so thankful he could do that. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, baby, but you know that right?" She asked.

"I know you do and I am thankful for that." Jimmy said closing his eyes, "I'm tired now though."

"You should be." Alex kissed his chest, "Sleep tight."

* * *

Alex was in a good mood. That was what great sex the night before did to her. She bounced down the stairs humming.

"Aidan, are you up?" She called up.

"Yes!" Aidan called out from the kitchen.

"Good." Alex smiled as she went into the kitchen. her smile faded when she saw the mess. A whole box of cereal was on the table and milk was all of the floor, "Aidan Maxwell Doherty."

"I was hungry." He said. Alex grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the seat. "Momma!!!"

"I can not believe you, Aidan!" She snapped sitting him on the counter, "That was very bad of you! Jimmy!!!"

"I sorry." Aidan mumbled.

"Yeah, you better be sorry." Alex growled.

"What?" Jimmy walked in, "Oh...Aidan?"

"Yeah, Aidan." Alex said picking him up and shoving him in Jimmy's arms, "Give him a bath while I clean this up."

"I can clean this up if you want." Jimmy said.

"I don't want to see Aidan right now." Alex said grabbing the mop. Jimmy nodded.

"All right." he said moving out of the room quickly before Alex beat him with the mop.

"I can't believe him." Alex mumbled as she began to clean up the mess. She was having a wonderful day until she came into the kitchen. She should have stayed in bed and had more sex.

September 11th, 2006

Alex's mood was less than cheerful. She was a little sluggish too, but lack of sleep did that. Today they were going to the graveyard to visit Alex's dad's grave and others. Aidan was a little old enough to know why now.

"Come on." Jimmy scooped Aidan up. Joey walked with Alex. He glanced at her.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Joey asked. Alex smiled weakly.

"Yeah I will be." Alex slid her arm around his shoulders, "Thanks for caring."

"It's no biggie. He's my step-grandfather too." Joey said. Alex smiled as they walked. It warmed her heart to hear Joey talk like this.

"Yeah. I supposed he is." Alex said, "You would have liked him."

"I saw him once." Joey said.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but I barely remember it. I was like three." Joey said. Alex smiled softly.

"Momma, look. I gots flowers." Aidan said. Alex turned and looked at the flowers, rather dandelions in his hands.

"Is it for grandpa?" She asked.

"Yes." Aidan smiled.

"Good." Alex said as the four of them walked into the graveyard. They walked the familiar path way towards Angus' grave. There were several memorial services going on. Alex put her backpack down on the ground and went to the gravestone.

"Hey grandpa." Aidan ran over and hugged the gravestone. Jimmy hung back to give them some privacy.

"Are you going to give grandpa the flower?" Joey asked.

"Duh." Aidan bent down and placed the flower on the grave. Alex knelt down and kissed the stone. Jimmy sat down on a bench and watched them. Alex's cell phone began to ring. Jimmy grabbed it so Alex wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked.

"This is Connie Smith from Dr. White's office. Is Alexandra Taylor there?" She asked.

"This is her fiancé. She is busy right now. May I take a massage?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. Tell her congratulations. Her blood tests came back positive." Connie said, "I suppose congrats are in order for you as well."

"Positive? For what?" Jimmy asked.

"Her blood tests confirmed her pregnancy." Connie said. Jimmy's jaw dropped. "Will you tell her for me?" Jimmy nodded.

"Sure." Jimmy hung up the phone. He looked at Alex and the boys. Alex was pregnant. She didn't look pregnant.

"We're getting hungry. Time for lunch I think." Alex said walking over to the bench.

"Okay." Jimmy got up, "You boys run up ahead." They nodded and went ahead of them, "So...How did that doctors appointment you had the other day go?"

"Oh...Fine I guess." Alex said. Jimmy nodded.

"Oh good because Dr. White's office called." Jimmy said. Alex's eyes widened.

"Wh-when?" She whispered.

"Like five minutes ago." Jimmy said, "Why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?"

"Because we just smoothed things over and I thought you'd flip." She admitted.

"Do you see me flipping?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Alex said as hey walked out of the graveyard, "Did they tell you what the results where?"

"Yes." Jimmy said, "You're pregnant, Alex." She stopped in her tracks.  
"What?" She asked.

"They said that you were pregnant." Jimmy said. Alex grabbed onto him trying not to fall, "How far along are you?"

"F-Five or six weeks." She whispered.

"Five or six weeks." Jimmy nodded, "Make up sex."

"Are you sure that they aid I was pregnant?" Alex asked. He nodded.

"We're having a baby." Jimmy said. Alex began to smile.

"Are you okay with it?" She asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah." he said. Alex laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly. They were having another baby. That was very scary.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	30. BarfoRific

****

September 25th, 2006

Week 8

The pregnancy suddenly hit Alex hard. She was tired, cranky, and couldn't stop throwing up. Every single thing turned her stomach. This pregnancy was already a lot worse than Aidan's. Alex was sluggish at work. She wasn't allowed to fight fires, but she was put in rotation with Carlos and Kim. Luetent was the only one who knew about the pregnancy. She wanted to keep it that way.

"Her melons were the tastiest things I've ever had." Carlos said. "Taylor, are you listening to me?"

"No, but I'm sure it's a sexist or racist remark." Alex said. Carlos frowned.

"Thanks for the generalization." Carlos said.

"Oh Come on." Alex chuckled.

"What crawled up your ass today?" He asked, "You're very bitchy."  
"Apart from any other day?" Alex smirked. She liked getting to Carlos and pissing him off.

"Why aren't you on an engine? Who did you piss off now?" Carlos asked.

"No one." Alex chuckled. She loved torturing him. Carlos groaned.

"Fine. I'm going through the burger King drive through because I'm starved." He said.

"Sure. Sounds good." She hoped she would be able to keep something down. She was really hungry.

"Really?" Carlos sounded surprised.

"Yeah." Alex laughed. Carlos nodded and drove to the drive through. "I'll take a number one with a diet Pepsi."

"Okay." He said, "Hi I want a number one, twp and four with diet Pepsi and dr pepper."

"God. Are you starved?" Alex chuckled.

"Shut up." Carlos chuckled, "So, where are you and Doherty getting married?" Alex looked at him.  
"Do you really care?" She asked.

"No I was just making small talk.' Carlos said. Alex laughed.

"Good Shepard. it's where my parents got married and where my father's memorial service was." She said.

"Great." Carlos said driving up to pick up the food. He took the food and handed it to Alex. She began to gag.

"Oh God." She she groaned as she put the food on the dashboard, "Stop the bus."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Pull the fucking bus over." Alex snapped. Carlos pulled into a space and Alex jumped out. She immediately began to throw up.

"Point away from the bus." Carlos groaned.  
"Shut up." Alex moaned.

"Want me to take you to mercy?" Carlos asked.

"No." She wiped her lips and got back into the bus. She sipped her soda and closed her eyes.

"Maybe you at something." Carlos said.

"I didn't eat anything." She said.

"Maybe some bad fish or something. Maybe you ate some rotten food." Carlos insisted. Alex chuckled.

"Maybe I ate a baby then." She said.  
"What?" Carlos looked at her.

"I'm pregnant, Carlos. I didn't eat anything bad." Alex said. Carlos stared at her.

"You're having another baby? Don't you have one already?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. One." She said with a chuckled, "It's not like I have fifteen already."

"Well, is this a happy thing or a oh fuck I', going to be a whale when I get married thing?" Carlos asked. Alex stopped drinking. She forgot about the wedding. She'd be seven months pregnant. She'd have to let her dress out a lot.

"It's a happy thing. jimmy is excited." Alex said.  
"Well...Good." Carlos said. She wasn't sure if Jimmy was excited, but he wasn't cursing the ground that she walked on so that was a really good sign...She hoped.

October 9th, 2006

Week 10

Jimmy sat next to Alex bouncing his foot. He hated doctor's appointments especially appointments in Women's doctor's office. There was always vaginas hanging on the walls as if they were art.

"You never see picture of a man's penis on the wall." Jimmy blurted out. Alex looked dup from her magazine.

"What?" She laughed.

"I hate all these vaginas." Jimmy said.  
"You've never complained about mine before." Alex smiled.

"I don't have complaints about yours." Jimmy sighed deeply.

"Good." She said as Dr White stepped out of his office.

"Alexandra Taylor?" He called out. Alex smiled and stood up. Jimmy followed behind, "Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

"To be honest with you, horrid. This pregnancy is already ten times worse than my previous one." Alex said.

"How so?" He asked as he got her to stand on the scale.

"My morning sickness is a lot worse and I'm more tired." She said.

"But you weren't running after a two-year-old back then either." Dr. White smiled, "You've gained seven pounds. That's okay."

"Great." Alex sighed as she got up onto the table. She smiled at the nurse who began to draw blood. "So, we get to hear the heart beat today right?" Dr White nodded.

"Yes." He said, "As soon s she's finished drawing blood."

"Cool." Jimmy said. He watched Alex's blood go into the vile. he always hated the sight of blood but he never told anyone that.

"All right. All done here." The nurse smiled and left the room.

"Goody." Alex felt like her stomach was full of butterflies as she laid down.

"All right. I'm just going to place the Doppler on your stomach and the heartbeat will echo out." Dr White said. Alex nodded. She loved this moment hearing the baby's heart beat. Dr White placed it on Alex's stomach. he pressed a button and a soft drumming came out. There was so much drumming. It sounded like a sympathy of drums.

"It's so fast." Alex turned to Dr. White who was frowning. "Is something wrong?" Dr. White cleared his throat.

"I um...I think there's two heartbeats." He said.  
"Wh-What?" Jimmy croaked out.

"Let me do an ultrasound." He walked out of the room. Alex sat up.

"What did he say?" She asked.  
"Two heart beats." He said.

"Oh god." Alex whispered. her heart was racing. Twins? how? Why? Soon, Dr. White was back in there with the machine.

"All right, Alex, just lay back. You know how these go." He said.

"Y-Yeah." Alex stuttered. She closed her eyes as she lay down. She couldn't believe she was getting an ultrasound. She couldn't believe he thought it might be twins. She squirmed as he squirted the gel on her. This wasn't happening was it? Jimmy was silent. Was he freaking out?

"All right." He said as he started the scan. Dr. White nodded pointing to the screen. Alex slowly opened her eyes and that's when she saw two aliens swimming back and forth.

"Oh god." Alex whispered.

"You're having twins." Dr. White said. Jimmy sat down hard.

"Oh...shit." He groaned.

"Are they...Are they okay?" Alex sputtered out. Dr. White nodded.

"They look fine." He said, "They're in separate sacks so they're fraternal twins. You're due May 8th still, but it's a high-risk pregnancy and I would expect them to come around April 15th or so." Alex nodded as he helped her sit up.  
"Is there anything I should do?" She asked.  
"Just rest and drink a lot of water." He said, "Oh...You should think about stop working. Firefighter and paramedic work in a high-risk pregnancy isn't recommended." Alex nodded.  
"Thanks." She said. I could work at dispatch. That's a bunch of sitting. I can do that. She looked at Jimmy. he was pale and silent. He had a right to be. It was a shock. They were having twins.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	31. Letting it all out

****

October 23rd, 2006

Week 12

Jimmy was still in shock. Alex was pregnant with twins. Sure he could handle one baby, but two. That was a little...stressful. They were getting married in January and now this....Twins...

"One screaming baby. Two screaming baby." He mumbled throwing a bucket of soapy water against the engine.

"Having troubles there, Buddy?" Joe walked down the stairs.

"Washing the engine." Jimmy mumbled. Joe chuckled.

"Taking a lot of aggression out on it." He said watching jimmy toss the bucket in the corner, "Something on your mind?"

"Alex is pregnant." He said.

"Yeah. I heard that rumour." Joe said, "Is that good or bad?"

"Good, but she's pregnant with twins." Jimmy mumbled. Joe began to laugh.

"Twins. Perfect." He chuckled as he grabbed the basketball.

"It's not perfect. Joey and Aidan were hard enough." Jimmy said, "I don't know if I can handle two at one time."

"Sure you can." Joe threw the ball but missed the basket.

"I'm glad you're so confident, but I'm freaking out." He said, "I am stressing and freaking out."

"At least you're not Alex and carrying both of them. Lighten up, Man. It's just two babies." Joe threw the ball at him. Jimmy growled and threw the ball back at him. "Hey, Man."

"Come on. Let's play." Jimmy said.

"Not like this." Joe said throwing the ball back at him. "Calm down."

"No. Let's play." Jimmy growled throwing the ball at him.

"God, you're moody today and I don't like it." Joe snapped throwing the ball back at him.

"Don't be a pussy." Jimmy said.

"I can't believe you're acting like this. People try their whole lives to have children and Alex is having two. Don't be an asshole by taking this pregnancy for granted." Joe said, "It could end in one instant."

"You're an asshole." Jimmy threw the ball at Joe but he didn't get his hands up in time. The ball hit Joe in his nose and he fell back against the wall.

"OH FUCK!" Joe cried falling to the floor. Blood was pouring out of his nose.

"Oh shit." Jimmy ran to his friend's side, "Are you okay, man?"

"I think you broke my fucking nose!!" Joe cried, holding it.

"Shit! I need a medic down here!!" Jimmy yelled, "Now!!" Soon, Doc and Carlos ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" Doc asked, "Carlos go get my bag."

"Jimmy lost it and broke my nose." Joe said.  
"It was an accident." Jimmy said. Joe gave him a look that made Jimmy back up.

"Take me to the hospital." Joe groaned, "Call Linda."

"Come on." Carlos helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Joe." Jimmy said as they watched the paramedics load his friend into the ambulance.

"Fuck off, Jimmy." Joe said.

"But..." Jimmy whispered as he watched the ambulance pull away. "Shit." He cursed. He shouldn't have taken his frustration out on his friend. Joe was just trying to help and look what he did. Broke his best friends nose.

November 6th

Week 14

Alex laid on the couch staring at her belly with a smile. The twins were very active today. It felt like ferrets fighting. She caressed her belly.

"You guys need to nap sometime." She said as Aidan came bounding down the stairs, "You need one too."

"Babies out yet?" He asked running over to the couch.

"No. Babies are still baking in mommy's belly." Alex chuckled. Aidan climbed on her legs and kissed her belly.

"Gonna be two puppies huh?" He asked. Alex laughed loudly and pulled him into a hug. His legs draped around her belly.

"No it's not going to be two puppies. It's going to be two girls, or two boys, or one girl and one boy." Alex said. Aidan looked at her with a confused look at his face. "They will be people."

"Puppies are more fun." He pouted. Alex kissed the top of his head.

"In most cases yes, but you love Joey right?" Alex asked.

"Eww! Doughy is a boy." Aidan whined. He slid off of Alex, "They're girls." With that he ran upstairs again.

"Are you guys really girls?" Alex sat up and rubbed her belly. Jimmy walked into the house smelling of smoke. Alex groaned.

"Good afternoon, pumpkin belly." He said. She gave him a look.

"Don't ever call me that again or you will be singing Soprano." She sat up, "You smell like smoke."

"Weird thing about being a firefighter is that you tend to go into buildings that have smoke in them." Jimmy smiled extending both of his hands. Alex took them and hauled herself up.

"You don't have to be a smart ass you know." She told him.

"You are marrying Jimmy Doherty though." He said placing his lips upon hers. Even though he smelled like smoke, he sent her heart racing. She hoped that he would always do that.

"In a couple of months I'll be Alex Doherty." She whispered. Jimmy smiled with happiness.

"Did you think we'd make it this far?" Jimmy asked.

"Honestly, no." She said. Jimmy placed his hands on her stomach. He couldn't feel any movements, but from the look on Alex's face he knew they were there.

"We're going to make this marriage work. I promise." He said.

"I know." Alex slid her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time with a little more vigor. She didn't care if he smelled like smoke. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to always get horny this stage in her pregnancy.

"Ewwwwww." Aid an stood on the stairs, "Gross."

"Gross?" Jimmy turned around, "How do you think you got in Mommy's belly?"

"God." Aidan said. Jimmy chuckled softly.

"God. I suppose you're right." He said. Aidan ran over and kissed Alex's belly again. Jimmy picked him up. "You know I love you, Buddy, right?" AIdan nodded.

"Yes, Daddy." he said.

"Even when the twins come, I will still love you." Jimmy said, "I will always love you." Aidan giggled burying his face into Jimmy's neck. Alex smiled. She had a great family. She was going to fight to keep it together and perfect.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	32. Sex

****

November 20th, 2006

Week 16

Alex was beginning to waddle. She was starting to get uncomfortable wherever she walked. The twins were so active now. They were starting to kick. Alex hauled herself up the stairs in the station.  
"Here." Kim chuckled as she extended her hand.  
"Thanks." She said taking Kim's hand, "I never felt this large before and it's only going to get worse." Kim nodded.

"You got pretty big with Aidan if I remember correctly. Can't imagine this one." She said. Alex groaned loudly.

"Shut up." She said rubbing her belly. "I need to see Lt. Johnson...." Kim frowned.

"Good luck." Kim said, patting her best friend's back. Alex waddled to the office door and knocked softly. She sighed, feeling one of the twins kicking her bladder. That's just what she needed now.  
"Who is it?" Lt. Johnson asked.  
"Taylor, Sir." She said.

"Oh Come in." He smiled when he saw her, "Sit down."

"Thanks." Alex eased herself into the chair. Lt. Johnson cleared his throat.

"what can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Well, as you can see, I can barely move now and it's only going to get more difficult." Alex smiled, "I'd like to be transferred over to dispatch so I can sit down and not endanger the twins." He nodded.

"Good. I was waiting for you to come ask me that." he chuckled. "I already signed everything and faxed it over to them."

"You did?" She asked with a chuckle. Lt. Johnson nodded.

"Sure did. We're going to miss you while your gone." He said, "but remember to take it easy. Only return to work when you're fully healed, fit, and your doctor says it's all right. I want a note from him." Alex chuckled softly, "I'm serious, Taylor."

"I know." She said crossing her heart with her fingers. "And I will bring one."

"Good." Lt. Johnson smirked.

"You're coming to the wedding right?" Alex asked. He nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. The Doherty and Taylor wedding." He said as the sirens went off. He sighed and stood up. "Why don't you stick around and clean up around here a little. Nieto did it last time and...well, you know how he cleans."

"Okay." Alex chuckled.

"Take care, Taylor." He said walking out of the room. Alex sighed softly, rubbing her stomach.

"You guys are lucky that I love you." She said slowly getting up. God, she already needed a nap. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Alex walked out and to the stairs to the bunks. A quick nap in her bed would do her some good. Little did she know, she'd fall asleep for five hours. No one wanted to wake her.

December 4th, 2006

Week 18

Jimmy extended his hand and helped Alex out of the car. They had a doctor's appointment today and they ere trying to find out the sexes of the twins out. Jimmy was a little excited to find out but he wouldn't tell Alex that. He was sort of hoping for a boy and a girl. He would be happy with anything.

"I feel like a cow." Alex said walking into the doctor's office.

"I like cows." Jimmy replied.

"But I'm going to be walking down the aisle this fat." She said.

"Like I said, I like cows." Jimmy winked as he walked up to the desk, "Alexandra Taylor is here for her appointment. may we go in?" The secretary nodded.

"He's waiting for you." She said. jimmy looked at Alex and smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Maybe he'll push my due date up some." Alex smiled.

"We'll see." Jimmy and Alex walked into Dr. White's office. he stood up and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Guys." He said.

"Hey." Alex smiled, rubbing her belly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as he helped her up onto the table. Alex groaned.

"I am so tired and cranky." She said, "A lot more than I was with my last pregnancy."

"Well, you weren't having twins last time." Dr. White said putting his stethoscope on. he rubbed it on his hand so it wasn't as cold. he slipped in under Alex's shirt and onto her belly. "Are you still at work?"

"I got transferred to a desk job." Alex said smiling at Jimmy.

"Great." Dr. White said, "Do you really want to find the sexes out?" Jimmy nodded.

"Need to get the name thing all ready." He said.

"I understand." Dr. White laughed as he pulled Alex's shirt up, "Okay, you know the deal. It's going to be cold."

"I know." She said. Dr. White squirted the gel all over her belly. Alex giggled softly.

"OKay. Let's see." Dr. White began the ultrasound. Jimmy's breath caught in his throat when he saw a little foot up on the screen. He could immediately tell what that was.

"That's the foot right?" He asked. Dr. White nodded.

"A nice sized foot." Dr. White said moving around a little bit, "All right. Here is Twin A." He said.

"Can you tell the sex?" Alex asked. Dr. White nodded.

"I can." He looked at Jimmy and then Alex, "Twin A is a girl." Alex's jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting a girl.

"Really?" She asked. Dr. White chuckled.

"Yes. It's a girl." he said. Jimmy stared at the screen. A little girl. How perfect.

"And twin B?" Jimmy asked, "Can you tell?"

"Let's see." Dr. White moved around until he got Twin B on the screen. He sighed slightly and shook his head. "This little one has his or hers legs crossed."

"Are you sure?" Alex frowned. Dr. White nodded.

"I can't tell. Maybe on your next visit we'll be able to tell." Dr. White said shutting the machine off. Jimmy sighed, looking at Alex.

"I'm sorry, Babe." He told her.

"It's all right, I suppose. We're having a little girl and a little unknown." Alex chuckled softly, "Maybe we'll keep the other sex a secret until the birth."

"So you're only with it?" Jimmy asked. He knew how her hormones where.

"Yes!! We're having Julia!" She sat up and threw her arms around him, "Joey is going to be so excited." Jimmy hugged his fiance tightly. He was so thrilled that he was getting a little girl. he couldn't wait to find out if the other was going to be a girl or a boy, but he'd just have to wait.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	33. The Wedding

****

December 18th, 2006

Week 20

The snow was falling hard, but they didn't notice. Jimmy was taking his family to pick out a Christmas tree. Alex muttered a few groans as she slid on the ice with her kids.

"Can we get a huge tree?" Joey asked his father.

"Not as big as Alex but we'll manage." He said. Alex growled.

"You didn't just say that." She said.  
"He did, Ma." Joey snickered as he slid to Aidan.

"I gonna get bunny for kiss mass." Aidan said. Alex gave Jimmy a worried look. He shook his head. 

There was no way in hell they were going to get a rabbit. Jimmy held her hand tightly as they walked into the Christmas tree lot. The boys went wild pointing to all the trees and whining which ones they wanted.

"This is my favourite time of year. I wish the twins were here to enjoy it with us." Alex sighed as she reached out and touched a tree.

"Next year, Baby." Jimmy kissed her temple and looked at the boys. Joey was telling Aidan about Santa Claus once again.

"Next year is so long away." She said with a moan.

"Just think....Our wedding is soon." Jimmy let go of her hand and went over to the boys. Alex smiled. Their wedding. She had waited so long for this day. "Is this the tree you like?"

"Yeah. Can we get it?" Joey asked.

"YEah. Can we?" Aidan bounced on his feet.

"It's up to Mommy." Jimmy said looking at his fiance.

"Momma, can we?" Aidan asked. Alex looked at the tree.

"Oh...I don't know...." She sighed looking it over.

"Please!!" Joey whined. Alex looked at Jimmy and smiled.

"As long as your father agrees to help you boys to carry it." She said. Jimmy nodded.

"I might be able to do that." he said. Joey and Aidan began to cheer.

"Thanks, ma!" Joey cried. Alex laughed.

"If I had known a tree would make them this happy, I would have gotten one last week." She said waving one of the tree lot attendants over. "We would like to purchase this tree."

"Certainly, Ma'am." Jimmy wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders as he watched the boys. This was so wonderful. Christmas and his family. What more could a man ask for?

January 2nd, 2007

Week 22

Alex's heart felt like it was going to burst. The room seemed to spin around her. Her stomach seemed to have butterfly in it.

"Oh god." Alex mumbled as she stumbled on her feet.

"Careful there." Adam grabbed her elbow. "It's not good for pregnant women to faint on their wedding day." Alex smiled weakly.

"I'm so nervous." She said.

"I know. Let's get this dress on before Mom comes in and faints from your stretch marks." Adam chuckled.

"You're a lovely brother." Alex said as Adam took her dress off of the hanger. "I feel so sick."

"You're getting married." Adam said, "Arms up." Alex closed her eyes tightly as Adam helped her slid the dress on.

"Thank you for being here, Ad." Alex said as she stared at herself in the mirror. Adam zipped the back of her dress up and noticed her lips were quivering.

"Lexie?" He stared at her, "What's wrong?"

"I l-look like a polar bear in a t-tu-tu." Alex began to sob. Adam laughed.

"No you don't. You look gorgeous." Adam made her sit down, "Now stop crying. Would you like me to do your hair?"

"M-My Gay brother can do a b-better French twist than I can!" Alex moaned. Adam shook his head in between laughter.

"Can I come in?" Beth knocked on the door.

"Watch out, Ma, you have a very hormonal daughter here." Adam said as he ran a brush through her hair. Beth smiled as she walked in.  
"She has every right to be hormonal. This is a very important day." Beth knelt by her daughter, "Stop crying, darling."

"Is A-Aidan all ready?" Alex sniffled. Beth nodded.

"Yes. he looks so handsome in his tux." She smiled wiping her daughter's eyes so she could apply some make up.

"I can't believe we're finally getting married." Alex said taking in a deep breath. "I wish Daddy was here to see it."

"He is, Darling." Beth applied Alex's lipstick.

* * *

Jimmy slowly walked up the aisle to the alter. he couldn't believe he was doing this for the third time. He was happy though. This time. He was thrilled.

"It's almost time, Dad." Joey grinned.

"I know, buddy." Jimmy watched as people took their seats.

"Finally." Joey muttered as he stood next to his dad. Jimmy smiled softly. Yeah, Finally. They had many hiccups in their relationship, but now...Now, they were taking a big step. The priest stepped up to the altar and gave jimmy a reassuring smile.

The music began to play. Jimmy's heart raced as he looked out into the crowd. Everyone he loved and cared for were there to see this. The doors opened up and Kim and Thomas began to walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Kim smiled at him. Next down the aisle was Beth. She looked so proud but yet so sad to be walking down the aisle.

And then the wedding march began. Jimmy's stomach flipped when he saw Alex stepped onto the aisle. My god, he thought. He could barely breath. She was so gorgeous. As she waddled closer to him, Jimmy's heart swelled with more love.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as Alex took his hands.

"Thank you." She said. She felt beautiful standing here.

"We are gathered here today to witness to union of two souls." The priest smiled, "To last, a marriage should be a consecration of each person to the other, and of both to the wider community of which they are a part. Because James and Alexandra feel a great closeness and respect for all of you here, they chose each of you to witness their vows today. Marriage is an intensely personal act, but, in order for the couple's marriage to gain strength to last throughout the years, their union must be supported by their greater society of family and friends."

Alex's hands shook as she squeezed Jimmy's. She wasn't listening to the priest. She was trying not to go into early labour from all the excitement. Jimmy nudged her slightly.

"What?" She whispered. Everyone was chuckling in the church.

"Time for the rings and vows." The priest smiled.

"Oh!" Alex took Jimmy's ring from Joey's hand. She took in a deep breath, "I have, for the first time, found what I can truly love -- I have found you. You are my sympathy -- my better self. I think you good, gifted, lovely. You are the epitome of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. I can't stand next to you without wanting to hold you. I can't look into your eyes without feeling that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are. Now, we are welcoming our second and third child together. You gave me them and you gave me Joey. Thank you." She slid the ring onto Jimmy's finger. "With this ring, I take you, James, to my heart as my one and only great love, my husband, and to you I will be true for always and ever..

"James?" The priest said.

"I come here today out of love for you. But not just for love of your dazzling, witty smile, your whimsical nature, or your passionate longings. I enter into this marriage today not only for who you are, but for who we are -- who we've become. Our journey ahead will be fruitful and divine, whether through material riches or from our wealth of passion for each other. We will share adventures unbound --- both challenges and triumphs -- but will always nurture each other's souls from now until the end of time. I too am changed forever by my love for you. Together in our metamorphosis, we have truly completed one another." Tears welled in Alex's eyes as Jimmy slid the ring on. Damn pregnancy hormones. She couldn't believe words like that came from Jimmy, "With this ring, I take you, Alexandra, to my heart as my one and only great love, my wife, and to you I will be true for always and ever."

"James and Alexandra, in exchanging words and vows, you have declared your intent to live together in love for all your days. Now you share a tangible, outward sign of your union and commitment." The priest said. "With the power invested in me by the state of New York, I know pronounce you Husband and wife. James, you may kiss your wife."

"Finally." Jimmy pulled Alex close to his body and pressed his lips to hers, sealing their marriage. They were married. They had actually done it. Alex and Jimmy were now husband and wife.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	34. Over Reaction

****

January 16th, 2007

Week 24

So far married life had been wonderful. Alex couldn't believe she was Mrs. Alexandra Doherty now. It seemed like they had been engaged for so long. Now, they weren't. Alex waddled into the living room and saw Jimmy sitting at the computer.

"Looking for some porn?" She chuckled.

"No." Jimmy smiled, "I'm trying to find a name for twin B."

"Care to let me in on the fun?" She pulled up a chair and eased herself down with a groan. Jimmy pointed to the screen.

"I found this website www.babynames.com and it seems to be really cool. They have a message board and I can ask for advice." He said.

"What did you type?" Alex peered at the screen. Jimmy pulled up his thread.

"Hi. I'm new here. My wife, Alexandra, and I, James, are pregnant with twins. She's due in sixteen weeks." Jimmy said, "We know the sex of one twin and we're naming her Julia Morgan. Morgan is my wife's middle name. We have two sons Joseph James and Aidan Maxwell. We would like a first name to start with an A and a J. Thank you for any help."

"That was good." Alex smiled, "Has anyone responded yet?"

"Nope." He said.

"Hit refresh." Alex chuckled. Jimmy did and there was one post.

"Oh! This DancingStace girl says she likes our kids names and suggests Joshua Ryan and Annabelle Avery." He said. Alex wrinkled her nose.

"I like Ryan and Avery." She said with a smile rubbing her belly. "We should pick a unisex middle name since Morgan is."

"Ryan and Avery are unisex." Jimmy pointed out.

"I know, but let's see what other people suggest." Alex wiggled, "Refresh again." Jimmy obeyed and saw another response.

"Josephine Esperanza Celeste and Jacob Eugene Henry this Panya person suggested." Jimmy said.

"Put Josephine on the maybe girls list." She said with a smile, "Put DancingStace's Ryan on both lists. I sort of like that more."

"Okay." He chuckled writing something down. Alex took the mouse and refreshed.

"Blue_Rose suggested some great ones." Alex smiled.

"What that?" Jimmy asked.

"Get this. They say since the first twin has a unisex name, I thought it'd be nice for the next twin to have a unisex name. Keeping that in mind, I really like Amelia Ryan, Juliette Chandler, Andrew Dylan, and Jonathan Avery. I hope you like them." She looked at him and grinned, "They hit the nail on the head. You like any?"

"Actually yeah." Jimmy smiled, "Amelia Ryan and Jonathan Avery." Alex grinned brightly.

"Those were the ones I love too." She said, "Type thank you."

"All right." Jimmy pulled the keyboard closer, "Thank you DancinStace and Blue_Rose, your choices were great! We chose Amelia Ryan and Jonathan Avery. We think they go well with Julia Morgan. We will let everyone know if Amelia or Jonathan arrives with Julia when they decide to come."

"Jonathan and Amelia." Alex sighed softly, "Those are wonderful." She looked at her belly. "I think Julia and AJ approves of them." Jimmy put his hands on her belly and felt movement. He smiled softly. He loved feeling the babies move beneath his hands. He's have to keep Alex knocked up all the time.

January 30, 2007

Week 26

This was their last chance to get away before the twins came. They both had three days off, the boys were with Kim, and Jimmy had rented a cabin deep in the woods. They both needed some romantic time together with out fighting fires or bathing sticky children.

"God this is exactly what we need." Alex said as they pulled up to the cabin.

"A lot of hot sweaty sex." Jimmy smiled. Alex laughed softly opening her car door.

"Don't induce labour, James." She said hauling herself out.

"I won't, Mrs. Doherty." Jimmy rushed around to her side. "I just like watching you slide down my fireman's pole."

"Up and down. Up and down." Alex playfully winked as she went to the door and unlocked it. She tossed her purse on a near by chair and looked around, "It's beautiful in here."

"Yeah." Jimmy put their suitcases down and looked at Alex, "no Aidan. No Joey."

"Just us." Alex turned and smiled. "There's no need to turn the heat on cause its about to get hot in here."

* * *

Alex groaned loudly as she lay next to her husband. Jimmy stared at her. God, she wore pregnancy well. Sure she had stretch marks and she was huge, but everything about her Jimmy loved. Every little purple mark he loved. Every time he saw movement beneath her skin he fell in love with her even more.

"God, I didn't think I could have that many orgasms in an hour." Alex laughed softly.

"Pregnant women are wonderful creatures." Jimmy smiled at her. Alex rubbed her sweaty stomach.

"That we are. That we are." She said as her cell phone began to ring.

"You were supposed to turn that thing off, Pumpkin belly." Jimmy said.

"I know." Alex winked as she picked it up, "It's Kim... Hello?"

"Oh god, thank god you picked up." Kim said. The reception was terrible.  
"Kim speak up. I can barely hear you." Alex sat up.

"Alex, We're at the hospital." Kim said.

"What? Did you say hospital?" Alex blocked her other ear as if it'd help her hear Kim better.

"Alex, It's Aidan. He's-" Just then the phones cut out.

"What? Kim?? Kim are you there??" Alex got out of bed. "Son of a bitch!" Alex threw her phone down, "Something happened. I think Aidan is in the hospital." Jimmy sat up.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know!!" Alex cried. "Kim said they were in the hospital and said It's Aidan and then the phones cut out! Something happened to Aidan!!"

"Calm down. We'll go back into town and find out what happened." Jimmy said. Alex was now bawling as she got her clothes back on.

"Something happened to my baby!" She cried. Jimmy took her by her shoulders.

"Alex, calm down or something will happen to the twins." Jimmy said, "We'll be at the hospital in an hour. Meanwhile you can keep on trying Kim's cell." Alex nodded slowly as she took in a few deep breaths.

"All right." She whispered.

* * *

The hour drive was the longest hour in either of their lives. As soon as they were at Mercy they ran inside.

"Procter, My son." Jimmy said, "They said Aidan was brought in here."

"Is he okay??" Alex asked.

"He's in curtain area three. He should be fine." She said. Jimmy grabbed Alex's hand and ran to the curtain area. Aidan was sitting on the hospital bed with a bandage on his head. His face brightened up when he saw his parents.

"Look. Owie." He pointed to the bandage. Kim stood up.

"He um...He received seven stitches in his forehead." She said. Alex gathered Aidan in her arms and hugged him tightly. Jimmy narrowed his eyes as he looked at his ex.

"What the hell happened, Kim?" He asked. Kim looked like she was about to burst into tears but Jimmy didn't care.

"God, I turned my back for a moment. I was running him a bath and the next thing I knew I hear a crashing and I find Aidan laying at the bottom of the stairs." Kim said.

"My poor Baby." Alex kissed Aidan's cheek.

"He slipped and fell down the stairs." Kim said, "He um...He has a concussion."

"You're so fucking irresponsible, Kim!" Jimmy snapped, "He is two years old! He needs to be watched at all times!"

"Excuse me?" Kim stared at him. "You're going to lecture me on being irresponsible? You've got to be kidding me."

"You are lucky he didn't get brain damage or break his neck when he fell!" Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy, you're overreacting. Aidan is fine." Kim said. 

"Fine?" Alex asked, "He has seven stitches! You dented my baby!" Kim stared at Alex in disbelief.

"It's not like I pushed him down the stairs." She said.

"You might as well have." Alex said cradling her son.

"Doca gave me a lolli, Momma." Aidan said. He felt fine. He didn't know why his parents were so upset. Kim took in a deep breath.

"I'm going to leave the three of you alone. You clearly are upset and pregnancy hormones are taking over." Kim said trying to take the higher ground. "I will check in with him later to make sure everything is okay." Jimmy ignored Kim and sat with his son. Kim sighed and left the curtain area. They were just spooked. That's all it was. They weren't really upset with her...Kim hoped.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	35. Friends Again

****

February 13th, 2007

Week 28

Mrs. Doherty was getting tired. She was tired of waddling. She was tired of having four feet kick her lung. She was utterly tired of being pregnant. What she hated the most was leaving her valentine's Day shopping until the last minute and having to fight the crowds.

"Damn it. I don't know what to get him." Alex said.

"I don't know what to get Manuel either." Kim shrugged.

"A green card?" She giggled softly going into the men's section of the department store that they were in. Kim ignored the comment. "You were married to my husband, Kim. What did you give Jimmy for Valentine's Day?" Kim chuckled.

"A son." She said with a smile, "You're giving him twins."

"Come on, Kimberly. I'm serious." Alex said with a pout.

"Get him a watch so he's never late." Kim smirked. Alex rubbed her belly.

"I could engrave something on it. Something really sweet." She said with a groan. "I think I need to rest for a moment."

"You feeling okay?" Kim asked.  
"I'm due to have twins in twelve weeks, Kim. Being on my feet suck. They feel like they're about to fall off." She said. Kim chuckled softly.

"All right. The food court is right up ahead. We'll sit down and I'll treat you to some lunch." Kim suggested. Alex smiled.

"I love when hot women buy me lunch." She winked. Kim could only roll her eyes. Alex got weird when she was pregnant.

"I need to warn you about something." Kim said.

"Uh oh. Are you breaking up with me?" Alex said waddling to a table. Kim chuckled.

"If you keep this up, yeah." She said, "I'm serious, Alex."

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's about Manuel and I." Kim said, "Some agents are investigating our marriage now. I think they may ask you and Jimmy something's about us. I already talked to Joey about it."

"What kinds of things?" Alex asked her friend with a slight frown.

"Like, how long have Manuel and I been together?" Kim asked.

"Three years and when you first started seeing him, you wouldn't shut up about him. It was so damn annoying." Alex said, "I thought I was going to kill myself. You went on and on and on-"

"All right." Kim laughed, "What about our wedding?"

"What about it? It was very small, just me, you, him, and the judge." Alex said with a shrug, "But when the two of you got married, I was so happy. You guys deserved each other."

"Well thank you." Kim said. She exhaled, "I think this will go well."

"I know what to say, Kim. Don't worry about it." Alex smiled at her. "Now can you get me some food?" Kim nodded.

"Pizza coming right up, Lardo." She said leaving her friend. Alex sat down at the table with a groan and watched Kim. She knew that this marriage was for a green card, but something was developing. Alex could tell. Every time she mentioned Manuel's name, Kim lit up. Alex was happy. After Kim broke up with her last fiance and had her miscarriage, Alex had been worried about her. Manuel was just what she needed.

February 27th, 2007

Week 30

Jimmy sat at the table staring at Carlos ruin dinner for the boys. How hard was it to make pasta? He sighed deeply. Why couldn't the FDNY give paternity leave? Doc slid into a seat next to him.

"How is Alex doing?" He asked.

"She's fine and getting big. You should come see her sometime. She might really like that, I guess." Jimmy shifted in his seat and looked at Doc, "When can she return to work?"

"When her doctor gives her the okay, I suppose." Doc shrugged. Jimmy sighed slightly, "Is something on your mind, Jimmy?"

"No. I guess, a little." He said.

"What is it?" Doc asked.

"It's stupid." Jimmy chuckled as he leaned back in his seat.

"No it won't be stupid. Tell me." Doc said. Jimmy lowered his voice.

"I'm terrified for Alex to have the twins." he said.

"You've had a kid with her before, Jimmy." Doc said, "It won't be any different...except there will be two of them."

"Exactly. Two more ways to screw up." Jimmy sighed. "I don't know if I'm cut out for it."

"Well, it's too late now to be thinking like that." Doc told him, "The twins could start arriving at any time. You need to prepare yourself."

"I know." Jimmy said leaning back in his seat, "I know."

* * *

Jimmy opened the door holding a bouquet of yellow roses. The house was quiet so the boys had to be asleep. He could hear the TV on in their bedroom. He smiled softly and walked upstairs.

"You awake, Baby doll?" He asked as he walked in.  
"Christ, you scared the shit out of me. I'm too close to my due date for you to be doing that. We don't want one of the twins to come flying out." Alex put her pregnancy magazine down and stared at the roses.

"I'm sorry." he said handing them to her. She frowned deeply.

"What did you do, Jimmy?" She asked, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing bad." He chuckled knowing where her mind went, "I'm apologizing because I was doubting myself earlier."

"Doubting yourself over what?" Alex asked smelling the roses.

"I was doubting my abilities of being a good father." he said.

"James." She frowned deeply, "You're an amazing father and you will be amazing to the twins."

"I know. I know that now." Jimmy said, "I wanted to thank you for that."

"Thank me?" She looked at him confused, "What for?"

"You've made me into the father I've always wished I was." Jimmy said, "Now that I'm with you, I feel like I'm doing things all right." Alex's face softened.

"You are, Jimmy." She pulled him into a soft kiss. She knew this was normal for him. He was just freaking out that it was getting so close to birth time. Frankly, Alex was freaking out herself, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	36. Bedrest

****

March 27th, 2007

Week 34

They couldn't believe that Aidan was three years old. It made Alex a little sad, but knowing that the twins could come at any moment eased her pain. Alex was getting very uncomfortable. It seemed that every day she grew larger. She wanted to be induced if this kept up.

"Momma, When I grow up I'm gonna be a giant." Aidan said sitting at the kitchen table. Alex stared at him.

"All right. You can be whatever you want to be." She mumbled.

"Den I gonna be big bird." Aidan giggled. Alex nodded slowly.

"Can you do Mommy a favour?" She asked.

"Ah yeah." Aidan said.

"Go get Daddy." Alex said, "Tell him I need to go." Aidan slid off the chair. He walked into the living room.  
"Daddy..." Aidan said.

"Trying to read, son." Jimmy chuckled as he flipped through the TV guide.

"Mommy wants you." He said.

"Why?" Jimmy looked at him. Aidan shrugged his little shoulders.

"Cuz...She needs to go." He said. Jimmy got up.

"Go where?" He asked.

"I dunno." He said running off. Jimmy walked into the kitchen full of concern. Alex was sitting at the table groaning.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"I think something is wrong." She grunted. Jimmy stared at her. "Oh god." Alex's face was pale as she keeled over. Jimmy rushed to her side.

"Contractions?" He asked. She nodded. "How far apart?"

"I don't know!!" She cried, fear setting in.

"Okay, it's all right." Jimmy said helping her to her feet, "We'll go to the hospital and have Dr. White check you out."

* * *

Jimmy helped Alex into the ER.

"I need help over here!!" He yelled. Nurse Proctor ran over with a wheelchair.

"What happened?" She asked.  
"She's having contractions. Eight minutes apart on the way here." Jimmy said.  
"It's too early." Alex whispered as she rubbed her belly. "I have six weeks left."

"Page Dr. White." Proctor said pushing her into the room, "Okay, get up on the table." Jimmy helped Alex up onto the table, "Has your water broke at all?" Alex shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said. Proctor put some gloves on and began to examine Alex. Jimmy stared at Alex. She looked petrified. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Don't worry. They'll be all right." He whispered. Dr. White walked in.

"What do we have here?" He asked.

"Alex Doherty. Thirty-Four weeks pregnant with her twins. Contractions are eight minutes apart and she's two centimeters dilated." Proctor said. Dr. White smiled.

"They really want to make an appearance now don't they?" He asked.

"You can stop the labour cant you?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, we'll see. Let's start her on some magnesium." He said, "Thirty-Four weeks is good, but I would like them to stay in there for another two weeks. I usually deliver twins around week thirty-six or seven."

"I can't loose them." Alex whimpered.

"I will do everything in my power to not let that happen." Dr. White said. Jimmy felt Alex's hand tighten up.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered as he watched Proctor set her up with the fluid that would stop labour. "Julia and Baby B will be just fine."

"I hope so." She whispered staring at her stomach. She wanted her children to be perfect. She wanted everything to go well.

April 10th, 2007

Week 36

It was panic mode. Alex may be on strict bed rest now, but that didn't mean she couldn't start panicking about the twins coming.   
"Here." Beth sat on her daughter's bedside with a box on her lap. Alex arched her eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.  
"It's an early present for the twins." Beth beamed, "I've been working on them for months." Alex unwrapped the box and slid the top off. Alex gasped. It was a beautiful yellow and cream afghan.

"Oh mother. it's beautiful!" She said.  
"There's a second one for Julia." Beth said. Alex pulled out the yellow one and saw a pink and creams one. "Since we don't know if it's Aaron or Amelia, I kept it yellow."

"Thank you." Alex whispered hugging the blankets tightly. Beth chuckled.

"I worked hard on them." Beth said.

"It shows." Alex said laying the blankets on her belly. "Can you believe it's almost time? It feels like just yesterday I got pregnant with them."

"My pregnancies always seem to fly by." Beth said rubbing her daughter's foot.

"I'm done after this though." Alex said, "Three is enough. Four with Joey."

"Four is a n ice even number." Beth told her, "Your father was always one for even numbers. He either wanted two or four. I wanted one, so we settled on two."  
"Adam was an oppsy." Alex chuckled. Beth shook her head.  
"He was very planned." She said, "You were the oppsy."

"I believe that one." Alex said rubbing her stomach. "All three of these kids were oppsies, but amazing oppsies."

"Children are utterly amazing, Alex. You've just begun with the journey." Beth said, "So has Jimmy. When they're teenagers...That's when I loved it. It is awesome seeing what you've done go out into the world." Alex smiled softly, "It's great and it makes you proud."

"You're a great mother." Alex said withal slight yawn.

"I'm a better grandmother." She winked standing up, "You try to take a nap. I'll be Aidan." Alex nodded.

"Thank you, Mom." She said settling against her pillows. Beth smiled softly leaving her daughter alone.

* * *

Beth quietly stood at the sink washing the lunch dishes. AIdan had crashed on the living room couch about twenty minutes ago. She couldn't wait for the twins to come. It was so exciting. Twins were a rare thing in her family.

"Beth?" Jimmy walked into the kitchen. She laughed softly.

"I had almost forgotten that smell." She turned and looked at her son-in-law.

"What smell?" Jimmy frowned sniffing his armpits.

"The smell of a firefighter." Beth said, "Sweat and smoke."

"Oh." Jimmy chuckled, "Alex asleep?" Beth nodded.

"Yeah. She's getting pretty tired out now." She said.

"Yeah." Jimmy glanced at the stove, "Leftovers?"

"Help yourself." She said drying off her hands, "I gave Aidan a bath and he's just taking a nap."

"I saw." Jimmy grabbed the pot of soup and began to eat it.

"Want a bowl?" Beth chuckled. Jimmy shook his head.  
"No need." he said, "Listen, I really appreciate all that you've been doing for us the past couple of weeks."

"There's no need to thank me. I've just been taking care of my baby." Beth said. Jimmy shook his head.  
"There's every need to thank you." He said, "I have to go to work, Aidan needs to be taken care of, and so does Alex. I couldn't have done everything by myself."  
"No you couldn't of." Beth said, "Any time you need help. I'm here."

"I know. Thank you." Jimmy said to his mother-in-law. he had heard horror stories about mother-in-laws...He had had a few, but Beth. Beth was amazing.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	37. Birthday!

****

April 24, 2007

Week 38

Alex was in misery. She could barely move now. Dr White had expected her to give birth last week at her last appointment. She wished it was last week. Alex lay in bed balancing her breakfast on her belly.

"Mommy! Can I help?" Aidan climbed on the bed, "I gonna feed you." Alex chuckled.

"Okay," She said. She really didn't mind getting pampered this way. Aidan picked up a piece of toast.

"Eat up, Momma." Aidan fed Alex the toast.

"Mmmm...So, good." She licked her lips.

"Need more?" Aidan asked. Alex shook her head.

"No, Baby, come ay down with me." Alex said. Aidan snuggled next to his mother. Alex ran her hand over his dark hair. She could believe her little boy was three.

"Can I have a giraffe?" He asked.

"No," Alex chuckled, "You have a dog and four fishes."

"I can I have a snake?" Aidan asked.

"We'll see." She said smiling. Her stomach began to cramp. It started off as a dull cramp, but it escalated into a sharp pain.

"I'm gonna name him Bubba." Aidan said.  
"Bubba, okay." Alex mumbled, "Can you go get Daddy please?"

"No. I sleeping." He said.

"Aidan Doherty! Get your father now!" Alex said.

"Fine Fine." Alex said scooting out of the bed. Alex took in a deep breath. This was a contraction.

"Oh god." Alex whispered as she touched her belly. It hurt like a son of a bitch. "Oh babies." Jimmy walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm having contractions." Jimmy's eyes widened.  
"Wh-What?" he whispered.

"Can you time them damn it?" Alex snapped.

"Oh! yes!" Jimmy sat on the edge of the bed with his watch. "Two weeks until our due date."

"I know." Alex groaned, "Time."

"Okay. Just breath." Jimmy said. Alex moaned loudly. it felt like she was on fire.

"Oh god." She moaned.

"That's it." Jimmy said glancing at his watch. Alex exhaled glancing at his watch. 

"That was a strong one." She said.

"One minute long." Jimmy announced.

"Five minutes apart." Alex said, walking outside. Jimmy grabbed Aidan, "Hospital now."

10:52 am

"How are the twins?" Alex asked. Dr. White took the stethoscope off.

"They are just fine." He said. "They are descending perfectly. Their heart rates are fine. You still have a long road ahead of you though."

"I understand." Alex leaned back, "Just enjoying the ride."

"I'll check on you in a few hours." Dr. White said, "If you need anything, let one of the nurses know."

"I will. Thanks." Alex shifted in bed as Jimmy walked back in.

"Beth and Aidan are going to Kim's to pick them up." He said.

"Good. I want them here." She said. Jimmy kissed her head.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Great." Alex smiled cheerfully, "I can't wait to have these twins and to see if its Amelia or Aaron." Jimmy chuckled.

"I know. Julia needs a proper twin. Suppose she knows?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe.' Alex said softly, "God, I'm just so happy."

1:01pm

"I hate this shit." Alex moaned loudly.

"Calm down." Beth smiled, "It'll be over soon enough."

"Calm down!?!" Alex cried, "Excuse me. I have two babies coming from me that's more than you had." Beth smirked.

"You're right." She said, "I will be quiet." Alex's lip started to quiver.

"They're two weeks early." Alex said.

"That is wonderful for twins." Beth patted her leg, "I'm so proud of you."

"momma, I'm so scared." Alex said, "I don't think I can do this. Aidan was hard enough. Two babies...God I don't know if I can do that. It's going to be too hard." 

"Nobody ever said parenting was easy." Beth said, "you're going to do a fine job. Adam and I are just a phone call away."

"I know." Alex whispered. "Oh God...Contraction." Alex began to groan loudly.

"Breath, baby." Beth said.

"J-Jimmy..." Alex moaned through gritted teeth, "Get..."

"I'll go get him, Baby girl." Beth patted Alex's leg and left. Alex took in another deep breath. Sweat beaded down her back. She hated contractions. She hated going into labour.

"Alex?" Jimmy walked in and she started to cry, "Oh baby, it's all right."

"I love you, Jimmy." Alex whispered.

"I love you too." Jimmy smiled softly.

3:05pm

Alex took in a deep breath. She wanted this to be over with. Six hours of this and she was tired of it.

"Jimmy..." Alex moaned, "I want an epidural."

"Let. Dr. White examine you first." Jimmy said, "He said he'd be in here in five minutes."

"Good." Alex took in a deep breath as Dr. White walked in.

"Mrs. Doherty, how are you feeling?" Dr. White asked.

"I'm in pain. I really need an epidural." Alex whimpered.

"Okay, let me see how far along you are." Dr. White said putting his gloves on.

"I'll be right here." jimmy said taking Alex's hand.

"I know." She winced as Dr. White examined her. She hated this part even more than the contractions.

"All right. you're six centimeters." Dr. White said.

"Only six?" Alex asked.

"Six is fine." Dr. White said, "I hear you would like an epidural."

"Oh God yes." Alex said weakly.

"Okay. Dr. Wisher will be here in a second." Dr. White said.

"Tell him to hurry up." Alex whispered. She needed some relief from this pain.

"Epidural is here." Dr. Wisher walked in.

"Good." Jimmy said, "She's ready."

"Very ready." Alex moaned. Dr Wisher chuckled as Jimmy helped Alex into a sitting position.

"Great." he said washing Alex's lower back, "It'll pinch at first, but then the numbing will take over for awhile. Do you want it for the labour too?"

"Not if I can help it." Alex took in a deep breath as Dr. Wisher slid the needle into Alex's back. She groaned loudly.

"Okay. It should wear off by then." Dr. Wisher said as she withdrew the needle.  
"Shit." Alex exhaled.

"It'll kick in soon." he said. Alex nodded softly as Jimmy helped her back down.

5:15 pm

The epidural was wonderful. Alex was able to take a small nap. She was nearly there, eight centimeters. It was going slow, but it was almost done. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"How hard do you think it's going to be?" Alex asked.

"What? The twins?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, them." Alex smiled.

"I think it'll be hard at first. I think we'll go insane, but then we'll get the hang on it and it'll be wonderful."

"I suppose." Alex sighed, "I'm scared." Jimmy mocked her sigh.  
"Yeah. So am I." He said, "But...We can do it."

"I can't wait to not look like a whale." Alex said, "I'm so sic of being pregnant. I'm glad they're two weeks early as long as they're okay."

"They're fine." Jimmy said hoping that it was true. he would be so lost if something happened to the twins.

"Everything is ready right?" Alex asked.

"Stroller, diapers, clothes, everything. Don't worry. it's all ready." jimmy said.

"Good. The epidural is starting to wear off." Alex said, "Not bad though. it's all tingly."

"It's all most to the end so don't worry." Jimmy gave her a reassuring smile.

7:03 pm

Alex took in a deep breath. She as so god damn uncomfortable. She whimpered.

"Jimmy, please." She groaned. He opened his eyes.

"Huh? What?" He mumbled.

"Please...Get Dr. White. I need to push." Alex said.

"What?" Jimmy sat up.  
"I need to fucking push." Alex snapped.

"Okay, let me get him." Jimmy bolted out of the room. Alex moaned very loudly. She gritted her teeth.

"I'm here." Dr white chuckled as he and Jimmy walked in.

"I need to push. I need to please." She groaned.

"Hold on. Let's see." he said.

"I CAN'T!!!" Alex screamed. Dr. White looked between her legs.

"God, yes. You're ready. I see the baby all ready." he said, "You can push."

"Thank God." Alex moaned grabbing Jimmy's hand. His eyes were large. This was really happening. Alex moaned loudly as she started to push. "God...God."

"That's it, Darling." Jimmy said softly.  
"Good." Alex moaned again. She felt better now that she was pushing. "Jimmy..." She exhaled.

"you're doing wonderfully." Dr. White said, "This one shouldn't be too long."

"Good." Alex whispered. She was all ready tired.

"Push again, Baby." Jimmy said. Alex squeezed his hand harder. She pressed her chin to her chest and began to push hard.

"That's it." Dr. White said, "Push harder and it's head will be out."

"I am pushing HARD!!" She cried.  
"Harder, Alex." Dr White said. She growled and pushed hard. "That's it. It's head is out."

"Oh god." Alex mumbled.

"Now the hard part." Dr. White said. Jimmy squeezed her hand.  
"Push hard. Come on." Jimmy said. Alex moaned loudly. She wanted to see her babies. She squeezed his hand so hard, Jimmy thought she was going to make it fall off.

"OH FUCK!!" She lied. Alex collapsed against the pillows.  
"One more push and it'll be out." Dr. White said.

"Oh God." Alex groaned feeling another contraction. One more, She though, and one more baby. She gritted her teeth and pushed again.

"That's it." Dr. White said as he gently pulled the baby from her. Alex moaned loudly as she looked down to the blond screaming baby, "It's a girl."

"Julia." Jimmy grinned, "God, she looks like you." Alex watched as the nurses cleaned her up.

"God." Alex moaned feeling another contraction.

"Okay, no rest for the weary." Dr. White said. Alex moaned and began to push. She didn't have the energy to do this, "That's it. Push."

"I can't." She moaned. Sweat poured down her back.  
"Yes you can." Jimmy said, "We need to know if it's a boy or a girl. You can do it."

"Baby..." Alex cried and began to push.

"That's it. Push it. push it." Jimmy said. Alex cried out loudly.  
"You're doing wonderfully." Dr. White said, "The baby is coming."

"Good!" Alex moaned, "I'm so tired. I need to sleep."

"In five minutes." Dr. White said, "The head will be out in one more push." Alex drew in a deep breath and pushed hard. She gritted her teeth and moaned feeling the head coming out, "Another blond."

"Blonde. Me." Alex whimpered.

"Yes. Push, Alex." Jimmy held her hand. He could hear Julia screaming. She was so pale. Jimmy could tell how tired she was.

"Almost there, Alex." Dr. White said. Alex took in a deep breath and pushed. She wanted to see the baby. Hold it in her arms.

"Come on." Jimmy whispered. Alex pushed harder and everything seem to happen all at once. The pressure as gone and they heard another screaming baby.

"it's a girl." He said.

"A girl?" Jimmy asked with wide eyes.

"Two beautiful baby girls...." Alex whispered.

* * *

"Come on, Buddy." Joey took Aidan's hand, "Let's go see the babies."

"They're gonna be small." Aidan said. Joey chuckled.

"Yeah." he knocked on Alex's door.

"Come in." She said.

"Aidan and Joey, come meet your baby sisters." Jimmy said. The boys stared at the two pink bundles in Alex's arms.

"What their names?" Aidan asked.

"This is Julia Morgan and this one is Amelia Ryan." Alex said.

"They're beautiful." Joey said. They blue eyed and blond haired twins both yawned in unison. Alex smiled. They were perfect and now their family was complete.

* * *

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	38. Stress

****

May 8th, 2007

Oh my god...Twins were harder than Alex and Jimmy had expected. Two hysterical cries, twice the amount of feeding and changing...it was hard. Once Julia fell asleep, Amelia started to cry.

Once Amelia fell asleep, Julia started to cry. It was a never ending cycle. Alex opened her eyes when she heard two little girls screaming at the top of their lungs. She grunted as she sat up.

"Jimmy. Wake up." She shook her husband slightly.

"Not on shift." He mumbled. Alex slid out of bed and shook him again.

"You're not at work. You're home at work." She said, "The girls need us." Jimmy opened up his eyes when he finally heard the duel screaming.

"Christ. They never stop do they?" He slid out of bed and followed his wife into the nursery. Julia and Amelia were bright red and screaming. Alex scooped Julia up in her arms.

"It's okay, Baby girl. Mommy is here." She said sitting down in the rocking chair. Jimmy picked Amelia up. He sat down in the other rocking chair. Both of them began to feed the twins. They quieted down. "I don't know if I can keep doing this, Jimmy."

"What?" Jimmy yawned.

"Keeping up with twins. It's so hard." Alex said watching Julia's eyes flutter shut against her breast. "I am so tired."

"I know that." He said, "But...This is what we wanted. Our family is complete..."

"You're sure as hell right." Alex said, "You're getting fixed."

"You're sure as hell wrong, Alexandra." Jimmy yawned as he rocked Amelia in his arms. Alex arched her eyebrow.

"You want more of these?" She asked. Jimmy shrugged.

"One more might be nice." He said. Alex shook her head.

"Four! You have four children!" She laughed. Amelia and Julia both stirred, "Sorry babies." Jimmy smiled as he lay Amelia back in her crib.  
"Let's get some sleep before they wake up." he said.

Aidan ran around the kitchen. Joey sat at the kitchen table tapping his foot on the floor. Amelia and Julia were fussy in their bouncers.

"I think we need a vacation more than another child." She said told her husband as she cooked Aidan some eggs.

"I agree." He said.

"Kim and Manuel will watch the kids." Alex said.

"Last time we left Aidan with Kim and Manuel he fell down the stairs." Jimmy pointed out. Alex nodded. She trusted Kim, but Jimmy still had issues even though that was awhile ago.

"Well, Adam will take them then." She said to her husband.

"We'll see." Jimmy said. Alex rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was hard to read her husband and that frustrated the hell out of her. Maybe someday she'd get him all figured out.

May 22nd, 2007

Julia and Amelia were getting big. Alex couldn't believe it was already almost their month birthday. They weren't smiling yet, but they were starting to give Alex belly laughs. She loved that sound.

"They're asleep." Kim said walking down the stairs. Alex smiled softly.

"Thank you for putting them down for me." She said.

"No problem. I love them." Kim said as she sat down, "They are absolutely wonderful babies. Makes me want to try again."

"You and Manuel would make some good looking babies." Alex said, "Large hazel eyes, curly brown hair, gorgeous."

"Yeah..." Kim smiled, "But this is just a marriage out of convenience."   
"Bull shit." Alex laughed.

"Bull shit? Why do you say that?" Kim asked.

"You love Manuel and he loves you. There's no denying that." Alex said, "i can see it in your eyes when you look at each other."

"We're just good actors." She said. Alex shook her head.

"Maybe you should ask Manuel how he feels about you when you get home because I guarantee you, that he feels the same way." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Youre....Youre a dork." She said.

"I'm just right." Alex said.

"Manuel?" Kim walked into the house shrugging her sweater off.

"In the kitchen." he called out. Kim walked into the kitchen. Manuel was sitting at the table writing a letter.

"I saw the twins today." She said sitting next to him.

"Oh how are they doing?" Manuel asked.

"Oh just wonderful." Kim said, "It makes me want to have one or two of my own." Manuel glanced up at her.

"You do?" He asked her. Kim nodded. her heart pounded in her chest.

"I know we got married so you could get a green card, but, this may sound ridiculous." Kim exhaled, "I'm starting to feel things for you and I...I want this to be a real marriage." Manuel stared at her. His green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Well, that's good because I love you." He said.  
"What?" She whispered.  
"I love you and I want to have children with you." He said taking her hands, "I to want this to be a real marriage."

"I can't believe you're saying this." She laughed.  
"It's good right?" Manuel asked.  
"It's utterly wonderful!!" Kim said hugging him tightly. "I love you so much." Manuel hugged her back. it was strange how fast love over took the two of them. They didn't go into this thinking they'd fall in love, but Cupid's arrow had another idea.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	39. Shopping

****

June 6th, 2007

Tomorrow was Joey's birthday and they were determined to make it a special one. Ever since the girls had been born, Joey had to sit back and watch. He was starting to feel left out.

"I have the bowling alley reserved." Alex said.

"Good." Jimmy snapped Julia's romper up. "Kim is picking up the balloons."

"And the cake?" Alex asked.

"I'll get it." Jimmy said. Alex nodded as she marked that off on her list. "Just stop and take a deep breath." Alex smiled.  
"I just want tomorrow to go perfectly." She told him.

"And what if it doesn't go well?" He asked.

"I will freak out." Alex smiled, "It's his fourteenth birthday. It's important."

"No. His sixteenth birthday will be." Jimmy grinned at the thought of his.

"He's old enough to get his driver's permit." Alex said.

"Scary isn't it?" Jimmy asked sinking into the living room couch. "My boy will be old enough to drive." He couldn't believe it.

"One of us will need to teach him." Alex said.

"That's Kim's job." Jimmy said as Aidan walked into the kitchen.

"Julia threw up on herself." He said.

"Are you sure it was Julia?" Alex smirked getting a towel from beneath the sink. Aidan stared at her.

"No." He said. Alex smiled softly.

"Okay. I'll get her, Son." Alex walked into the living room where the twins were rocking in their swings. "Mommy's here, baby girl." Alex knelt down and wiped off Julia's chin.

"Can I get Joey a birthday present?" Aidan asked. Alex smiled looking at him.

"Sure. Do you want do go pick out a present?" She asked. Aidan nodded.  
"Please." He said.

Alex pushed the cart down the aisle. Julia and Amelia were tucked in their car seats in the cart. Aidan was sitting in the seat staring at all the toys.

"What do you want to get him?" Alex asked.

"I dunno." Aidan said, "Look at the games."

"Maybe there'll be a new game for his xbox." Alex pushed the cart to the video game section. Julia and Amelia both began to fuss. Alex took Aidan out of the cart, "Find a game."

"Okay." Aidan grinned brightly. Alex leaned over and put pacifiers into the twins' mouth. She watched Aidan concentrate as he picked out a game, "How 'bout this one?" Alex nodded.

"That looks good." She said, "Let's go buy it." Aidan ran to the cashier.

"I wanna buy this for my brudda." He said putting it on the counter.

"Oh yeah? Well, does mommy have money for it?" She asked. Aidan nodded.

"Momma has tons of money." He said. Alex laughed.

"I wish." She said pulling gout her credit card.

"These are my sisters." Aidan said pointing to the twins, "That's Julia. That's Amelia. They're twins."

"Oh wow." The cashier chuckled, "I have twins, but they're boys." She rang up the video game, "Fifty-five seventy-five."

"What's their names?" Aidan asked.

"Michael and Maxwell." She said sliding Alex's card through. Aidan's face brightened up.

"My midda name is Maxwell." he said. "But my first is Aidan."

"That's beautiful." She winked handing Alex the bag. "Have a wonderful day."

"I will thanks." Alex chuckled, taking Aidan's hand and pushing the cart at the same time. Aidan was going to be a tough one to handle when he was sixteen. he was already a big flirter. They were doomed.

June 20th, 2007

Kim stood in front of the mirror at the station. She was so tired. Alex walked up behind her with a smirk.

"I know that look." She said. Kim looked at her with a chuckle.

"What look?" Kim asked.

"Oooh, the my period is late am I look." Alex said, "Your husband picking you up?" Kim nodded. She was chuckling.

"you're too good you know that?" She asked.  
"I've had enough scares to know about it." Alex winked as Manuel walked up the stairs. "Hey there."

"Hello, Alexandra." he said looking at Kim, "Ready to go?"

"Of course." She said casting a glance at Alex.

"you two have fun." Alex said, "Kim, give me a call later." Kim nodded.

"I sure will." She said taking Manuel's hand. They walked downstairs.

"How was your day at work, Chica?" Manuel asked.

"It was just fine." Kim said with a smirk, "but I need to stop by the drug store before we go home okay?" Manuel nodded.

"All right." He said.

Kim rushed into the bathroom as soon as she and Manuel got home. Maybe Alex was right. Kim had a large grin on her face as she took out the pregnancy test she recently bought.

"This is it." Kim whispered as she sat on the toilet.

"Want something to eat?" Manuel asked.

"Ah, sure." Kim said. She peed on her stick and took in a deep breath. She had lost a pregnancy before, so if she was, she'd be so nervous, but she was ready to be a mother again.

"How does chicken sound?" He asked.

"Just fine, Manny." Kim said sitting there waiting to look at the stick. She hated these things. She always felt terrified.

"Rice too?" He asked.  
"Si si, Manuel." Kim said. She heard him chuckle.  
"Mi esposa es muy loca." he said.

"No I'm not." Her eyes drifted over to the pregnancy test. her heart stopped when she saw the two pink lines, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Kim stood up. She was pregnant.

"Are you okay, chica?" Manuel asked.

"Oh my god!" Kim squealed running out of the bathroom. Manuel stared at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Manny, I'm pregnant!" She said. His eyes grew large.

"What?" he whispered.

"We're having a baby." Kim said. Manuel stumbled slightly.

"un bebe? Oh...oh..." Manuel ran his hand over his blonde hair. "Kim!" He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"We're having a baby!!" She began to cry. This time would be different. She was married to a wonderful man. They were in love. A baby would fit perfectly in her life now.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	40. Shock

****

July 14th, 2007

The past couple of weeks had been very hectic around the Doherty household. Alex celebrated her birthday. jimmy took her and the kids out for dinner. It was really nice. Kim told her that she and Manuel were expecting a baby. Aidan learned how to ride a bike without his training wheels. The twins were now both ten pounds each and very alert, following everyone around with their eyes.

"i'm so tired." Alex mumbled to herself as she pulled the car into the driveway. She was finally back to work. Amelia and Julia were actually gone for the day. Thomas called them yesterday telling Jimmy he wanted to spend the day with his new nieces so jimmy took them to see him. Alex really hoped their relationship would get better now that Jimmy was a family man.

Alex walked into the house and frowned at the mess she found. Joey's bookbag and clothes were on the floor. She grabbed the items walking into the living room.

"Joey?" She called out. Alex walked up the stairs to Joey's bedroom. "Joey?"

"Shit." he cursed from within. Alex frowned deeply.

"Joseph?" She knocked on the door, "Open up this instant."

"Get dressed." Joey hissed. Get dressed?? Alex's blood began to boil.

"You bette rnot have a girl in there, Joseph." Alex opened her stepson's bedroom. Her jaw dropped when she saw Joey and a young man pulling on their shirts.

"Alex!" Joey cried.

"Oh my god." Alex whispered. Joey looked at his friend and then to Alex.

"Don't freak out.' he said.

"Oh my god." She repeated. Joey ran his hand through his dark hair.

"this...This is Lance..." He said.

"I...I..." Alex stared at Joey, "What...What's going on, Joeseph?"

"I should go." Lance said.

"Hault." Alex said, "Tellme what's going on."

"This is Lance." Joey said, "he's a friend."

"A friend? Just a friend?" Alex said. She watched both of the boy's faces go pale.

"Don't tell dad." Joey whispered, "I'll get in so much trouble."

"I can't prmise that, Joey." She said, looking at Lance, "Your parents are going to get a call as well." Alex turned on her heels and walked downstairs.

Jimmy walked into the house. Julia and Amelia were sound asleep in their carseat as he walked into the living room. it had beed nice spending the afternoon with his brother and not fighting.

"Jimmy?" Alex stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey there. The twins were so good at Thomas'." He said. Then he frowned looking at the look on Alex's face, "What's wrong?"

"It's that son of yours." She said.  
"I have two. Which one?" Jimy chuckled.

"Joey." Alex said.

"What's going on, Alex?" Jimmy asked as Joey stepped into the living room. He looked miserable and petrified. Alex crossed her arms.

"Do you know a friend of Joey's by the name of Lance?" She asked.

"Oh god." Joey mumbled. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeah. I've seen him a couple of times here. Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's just say him and Joey are a little more than friends.' Alex said. Jimmy glanced at Joey.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. Alex looked at the twins and leaned over to Jimmy. She whispered what had happened to him. Joey watched the colour drain from his father's face. "Are you serious?"

"Dad, don't freak out." Joey said.

"Is what she said true, Joseph??" Jimmy snapped. Joey nodded slowly.

"Yes, Sir." He whispered. Jimmy gritted his teeth.

"Go upstairs in your room and don't you dare even think about comin out." He said. joey nodded slowly as he walking up the stairs. A;ex watched her husband begin to paced back and forth in the living orom.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"No I'm not okay." Jimmy growled, "My son...MY SON cannot be a frigging fag."

"Jimmy, calm down." Alex said. "yes it's a blow...I didnt mean blow...I mean...You shouldnt...I don tknow what I'm trying to say." Jimmy sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened, Alex?" Jimmy asked, "What did I do to make Joey like this?"

"Oh, Jim, you didn't do anything." Alex sat next to him, "Adam was born gay. He just...He's much happier now that he's out of the closet."

"I dont care if Adam is gay or not, but I care if Joey is." Jimmy said. Alex sighed. She knew how he was feeling. It really had been a shock when Adam told her that he was gay.  
"Maybe...Maybe he's just experimenting." Alex said.

"I need to tell Kim." Jimmy said. Alex shook her head.

"No. That is Joey's job. he needs to do it." She said. Alex watched the tears form in Jimmy's eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." he whispered. She knew what was going through his head. he was probably wonderign where his little boy went. She knew he would have a hard time dealing with this. It would take awhile for him to accept it, if he ever did.

July 28th, 2007

Jimmy's mood after finding out about Joey was horrible. Alex couldn't take it. At least Kim's wasn't as bad even though her homone were already starting to take over.

"He'll come around." Kim said handing Alex a cup of Tea, "It's Jimmy afterall."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Alex chuckled.

"Look." Kim pulled her shirt up, "I'm already showing."

"Maybe you guys are havign twins." She winked, "I showed early with Mia and Jules." Kim grimaced.

"Don't joke." She said sitting at the kitchen table glancing at the twins, "Theyre precious."

"you don't hear the twin screaming, the twin whimpers, or anythign like that." Alex pointed out. Kim chuckled.

"Well, I hope I dont have twins.' She smirked. Alex nodded. Sh eliked how Kim quickly changed the subject about Joey. Julia's lip began to tremble, "Uh oh, Mommy."

"She's hungry." Alex leaned over and picked Julia up. She lifted her shirt up an dbegan to nurse her duaghter. Kim sighed.

"I miss that." She said.

"Well, you have like eight months left. It;ll be soon enough." She said, "Its agood thing the baby will be born in the same season as the twins and Aidan were. It'll have clothes."

"Thanks." Kim smiled. "you should see how excited Manuel is."

"Oh I'm sure he's thrilled." Alex said.

"That dosent even describe it." Kim said. "He's already picking out names. Violetta and Miguel."

"Oh lord." Alex giggled, "He'll have the nursery done in a couple of weeks won't he?" Kim nodded.

"He's alreayd planning it out." She said, "It's kind of refreshing though. Jimmy never got this excited with Joey."

"You guys were young." Alex said, "He gets excited now, but we're done. four kids in our house is plenty."

"I know what you mean." She said reaching out touching Julia's foot. "This time is going to be different though. I'm going to give everything to this baby. I won't fink out this time."

"You didn't with Joey, Kim." Alex said.

"I wasn't there when I should have been because I was wrapped up in Jimmy and work." Kim said to her friend, "This time I'm married to a wonderful man who won't leave me." Alex smiled weakly. She hated hearing Kim talk bad about her husband. Alex loved Jimmy dearly. She knew he had changed since he was married to Kim. He was her husband now and perfect.

****

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	41. Lance

August 12th, 2007

The skies were dark. The weather was hot and sticky. New York was covered in a brewing storm. The news said to expect nearly a foot of rain in the next forty-eight hours and to expect tornados to be spawned. Alex didn't like this kind of weather. She could remember being in a tornado once in her life and that was a scary experience.

"Okay, here's another jug of water." Joey said going into the basement.

"Thanks." Jimmy muttered grabbing it from him.

"If we lived down South, we'd have to do this a lot." Alex said.  
"But we don't." Joey smiled.

"Thank god." Jimmy said locking the door and turning the radio on. "It'll just be bad rain and winds I think. We'll be fine."

"Good." Alex mumbled bouncing Amelia in her arms. She didn't want to be in here for too long.

"Daddy, I didn't get my bag." Aidan whined. "I need it."

"No you don't." Jimmy said. Aidan's lip trembled.

"I need my bag." Aidan said. Jimmy sighed deeply glancing up at the door.

"Okay." He said, "Lock the door behind me."

"Okay." Joey said following his dad to the door. Jimmy glanced at his son and stepped out. Alex laid Julia and Amelia on the downy blanket she had laid on the floor.

"Everything will be fine. The storm will pass us soon enough." Alex reassured her children. Aidan sat there with wide eyes. Alex could hear the wind and rain pounding on their home. It was almost deafening.

"Dad is taking awhile." Joey said.

"He'll be fine." Alex said as an ear deafening boom echoed down to the basement. Everyone jumped. Amelia and Julia started to scream. Alex looked up at the door. God, what had happened? Joey stood up, "Where are you going?"

"You stay here. I'm going to check on dad. If that was the transformer and he was near it…" He frowned deeply looking at his stepmother. "He needs me." Alex nodded slowly.

"Be careful." She warned. Joey nodded opening the basement door. The sound of the rain pounding on the house was deafening. There was a door open somewhere. Joey could hear it. He ran into the kitchen and saw his father struggling to close the garage door. He ran out into the garage.

"What are you doing here??" Jimmy cried.

"I'm here to help." Joey took hold on one side of the garage door and the two Doherty men pulled it to the ground. Jimmy put a padlock on it.

"Thanks." Jimmy said.  
"No problem." Joey shrugged, "You have Aidan's bag?"

"I put it on the kitchen table." Jimmy said watching his son walk back into the house, "When did you get so tall?" Joey glanced over his shoulder.

"When you weren't paying attention like usual." He said grabbing his baby brother's bag off of the table. Jimmy sighed deeply.

"Son?" He asked. Joey turned around, "I know I've been distant from you the past couple of weeks."

"You're not going to turn gay by talking to me or hugging me." Joey said. A small smirk came across Jimmy's face.

"I know." He said, "I'm not angry at you. I never was. You're still my little buddy and…well…You know…I love you."

"I know you do." Joey went back to the basement door and walked down. Jimmy sighed. He hoped things would be fine between them once again.

August 13th, 2007

Alex stood on the porch with Julia on her hip. She stared at the mess in her yard. There were branches and leaves every where. Even half of her pecan tree was down. She hadn't realized the storm was going to be that bad. Lightening must have hit it, she concluded.

"Momma, look." Aidan came running with an arm full of twigs. Alex chuckled.

"Put it all in the wheel barrel." She said.  
"There's not much damage." Jimmy said, "I'll have to have some one take down that tree though."

"That makes me so sad." She sighed sitting on the steps, "I loved that tree."

"We'll get another one." He said watching Joey. Lance came walking up their driveway. Alex glanced at Jimmy. He didn't seem to have a mood swing yet.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Lance told Joey.

"We're fine." Joey said looking at his father, "We just have some cleaning up to do."

"Us too. No trees down." Lance said looking at their yard. "My dad can take that tree down for you guys."  
"We'll look in the yellow pages." jimmy said.  
"With all do respect, Sir. It'll probably be $600 for anyone to take that tree down." Lance told Jimmy, "But my dad will do it for $200." Alex looked at Jimmy.  
"I'm not paying $600 to have that tree taken down." Alex said, "Will your father be willing to do it this weekend, Lance?"

"Probably, Ma'am." he said, "We'll put you on the list."

"Thanks." Alex smiled brightly at Joey. "We're about to have lunch, Lance. Would you like to have it with us?" Lance stared at her in disbelief and then looked at Joey, who nodded.

"Okay, Ma'am. I'd like that." He smiled. Alex looked at Jimmy. He didn't look too pissed off.

* * *

Alex sat at the table silently, watching lance and her children laugh with each other. Lance was a very wonderful young man.

"I like soccer." Aidan said.  
"Me too." Lance smiled, "I play in school."

"Cool!" Aidan's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Lance is amazing on that field." Joey said spearing a piece of broccoli on to his fork. A smile came across Lance's face as Joey gave him a look.

"I have a game coming up." Lance told Aidan, "You guys can come if you want."

"Can we, Momma?" Aidan asked. Alex nodded.

"Of course. I haven't seen a good soccer game in awhile." She looked at Jimmy, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I suppose so." He said.

"Great." Lance smiled, "It'd be nice to have people in the stands. My family tries to come, but they're so busy. All of them work full time."

"Well, that's shame." Alex said, "I'll be there if Jimmy can't be."

"Nice." Lance said. Alex spooned some food into Amelia mouth. Maybe if Jimmy and Joey spent more time together, Jimmy would wipe that look off of his face. At least, Alex hoped her would.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	42. Close

October 1st, 2007

Kim was starting to waddle now. She was just starting to get uncomfortable. She still had five months left so she had no right to complain to anyone. Being so some regularly, she showed this pregnancy quickly.

"I want to take you home and ravage your body." Manuel whispered. Kim chuckled as she walked up the steps to her ex's house.

"You'll need to hold that thought." Kim said ringing the bell. She heard Aidan's screams and feet pounding on the ground.

"Ask who it is first." Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Aidan asked. Kim chuckled.

"It's Aunt Kim and Uncle Manuel." She said.  
"Mommy, it's Aunt Kim and Uncle Manuel." Aidan yelled.  
"Well, let them in." Alex laughed. Aidan opened the door.

"Hi." He smiled.  
"Hey, Buddy." Kim said stepping in, "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

"In the kitchen. I'm playing." Aidan ran off to the play room.

"Full of energy." Manuel said.

"Just you wait." Kim walked into the kitchen. Jimmy was standing over Joey and Lance helping them with their math homework. Alex was feeding the twins, "Hey."

"Hey, Mom…Manny." Joey mumbled.

"Come help." Alex held out a spoon. Kim sat herself down in front of Amelia…or was it Julia. She still couldn't tell them apart when they were dressed alike.

"We just got back from the doctors." Kim said.

"Open up, Mia." Alex smiled putting the spoon into her daughter's mouth. Ah so I have Julia, Kim thought. "Is everything okay?"

"We found out the sex." Kim grinned.

"Already?" Alex looked up. "They found the sex out, Boys."

"Are you going to tell us?" Joey asked. He loved this part.

"Well, we had names picked out before hand." Kim told them.

"Diego if it was a boy and Carmen if it was a girl." Manuel said.

"Well?" Alex grinned brightly, "Diego or Carmen?" Kim looked at Joey. She looked so excited.

"Diego Manuel Lopez." She said. Alex clapped her hands.  
"A little boy!!" She squealed throwing her arms around Kim, "That's so wonderful!! I'm so happy I saved Aidan's stuff." Alex laughed.

"Me too." Kim said smiling at Manuel.

"how you taking it?" Jimmy chuckled. Manuel beamed with pride.  
"Just perfectly." He told him, "I love this. Diego is going to be so loved." Alex chuckled.

"I just can't believe all of this is still happening." Alex said, "Who knew a marriage of convince would become a marriage of love."

"I think all those cheesy romance novels you read says that." Jimmy said. Alex stuck out her tongue.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Lopez." Lance said, "Diego is a great name." Kim smiled.

"Thank you." She said rubbing her stomach. Alex chuckled as she continued to feed her daughter. Kim finally looked happy and thrilled to be alive. That meant a lot to Alex.

October 15th, 2007

Alex was happy. She could actually say that she was happy. Even though the twins were crawling, she was happy. Jimmy was taking Lance, Joey, and Aidan to baseball games and actually accepting his son for who he was.

"Grab Julia." Alex laughed grabbing Amelia before she crawled into the kitchen. Kim groaned grabbing the other twin.

"I'm too fat to be doing this." She said. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You have like five more months of this so you better get used to it." She said. The women walked back over to the couch and sat down. Both Amelia and Julia struggled out of their grips. "it's amazing how strong they are."  
"They're super babies." Kim said as Aidan ran in.

"Hi aunt Kim." He squealed and ran out. Kim chuckled. God, she loved that boy.  
"let's get some cheese cake." Alex said tossing Amelia up in the air.

"I can always go for cheese cake." Kim said standing up with Julia in her arms. Alex walked to the kitchen and put Amelia in her highchair. She heard a thud behind her and Julia whimpered. Alex turned around and saw Kim laying on the floor.

"Oh god." Alex ran over to Kim, "Kim, are you okay?" Kim didn't move. Panic started to swell in Alex's chest. She touched Kim's stomach, "Lance! Joey! COME HERE! Kim, please wake up." Alex checked Kim's pulse. It was racing. "Oh my god."

"Mom??" Joey ran over to them, "Oh my god. Is she and the baby okay?"

"I don't know, Son. Call an ambulance and then call your fathers." Alex said looking at Lance, "Can you stay here with the kids?" Lance nodded.  
"I'll take the girls upstairs and keep Aidan upstairs." He said picking up Julia and going over to the highchair and picked Amelia up.

"Thank you." Alex loomed over Kim and checked all of her vitals. She didn't understand what had happened. Kim wasn't complaining earlier. Her heart was racing.

"They're on their way." He said.

"Is Kim on any medication or anything like that that you know of?" Alex looked at Joey. He shook his head.  
"I…I have no idea." He whispered. "Is she going to lose the baby?"

"I hope not." Alex said staring at her friend.

* * *

Alex sat in the waiting room watching Joey. He was pacing back and forth. Alex looked a Jimmy.  
"Make him sit down." She said as the doctor walked in.

"How's my mom?" Joey asked.

"She is okay. Her blood pressure was sky rocketing." He said, "I'm putting her on bed rest until the baby comes. We might talk about inducing her early."

"The baby is fine?" Alex asked. The doctor nodded.

"He's perfectly fine as long as we keep her blood pressure down for the rest of the pregnancy." he said.  
"We will. I promise." joey ran out of the room to go see his mother. Alex smiled at Jimmy. She watched the relief wash over Jimmy's face. Kim and the baby were going to be okay. That was the most important thing right now.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.


	43. Scissors

**October 29th, 2007**

**Every day, Alex called Kim. She wanted to make sure her best friend and the baby with in her stayed happy and healthy. Sure it probably was getting annoying but Alex didn't care. She always have been and always will be over protective when it came to Kim. So was her husband. That would probably bother a lot of women, but not Alex. She knew Jimmy was over Kim in the bedroom aspect and that they would always be friends.**

**"Two smelly babies. One sick momma." Alex chuckled as she tossed the twin's diapers into the trash.**

**"I can help." Aidan said. Alex shook her head.  
"I have it done." She said. Aidan's face fell, "The next dirty diaper you may help out with. Deal?"**

**"Deal." Aidan said skipping out of the room. Alex looked back at the twins and laughed.**

**"You have a very strange brother." Alex picked Julia up and put her in the play pen and then she did the same with Amelia. The girls began to squeal and grab at each other. Alex smiled. It was so entertaining to watch the twins.**

"**MOMMY!" Aidan screamed from upstairs. It wasn't the usual scream she heard from upstairs. It made the blood in her veins stop cold. **

"**oh god! Mom!" Joey yelled. Alex jumped to her feet and ran upstairs.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked.**

"**He's bleeding. He's bleeding a lot!" Joey cried. Alex pushed past him and ran into the bathroom where Aidan was screaming. The colour drained from her face. Aidan was sitting on the floor, covered in blood. A pair of scissors was lodged in his wrist.**

"**M-M-Mommy!" Aidan sobbed. Alex forgot her medical training. Was she a firefighter? Or a paramedic? Or just a mother?**

"**C-Call 9-1-1." Alex grabbed a towel and rushed to his side. She careful wrapped it around the pair of scissors, "I c-can't take them out, Baby. They need to stay in there." **

"**M-Mommy!" Aidan screamed.**

"**I know…I know." Alex whispered. She watched her son's eyes roll into the back of his head, "Oh god, don't, Aidan! Aidan, wake up for mommy. Please, Baby." Alex's hands were shaking as she was trying to keep the scissors from moving. She did remember removing them could make everything worse. She felt faint herself. What else int his family could go wrong? They had the worse luck. Off in the distance, she could hear the familiar sirens. "Hurry. Hurry."**

**Jimmy stared at the Foozball Table. DK threw the ball onto the table and the madness began. The men flung the balls back and forth.**

"**You're going down." DK hissed.**

"**Bite my ass, Kelly." Jimmy chuckled as he slammed the ball into DK's goal.**

"**Son of a bitch." DK moaned.**

"**You can't beat me. I'm the master of this. You should know that by now." Jimmy said picking up his soda.**

"**Hey Jimmy, Joey is on the phone." Joe held up the phone. He nodded and took the phone from him.**

"**Hey, Son." Jimmy said. As soon as Joey heard his father's voice, he burst into tears, "Joey? What's wrong?"**

"**D-Dad…" Joey sobbed.  
"Joseph, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked, "Where's Alex?"**

"**It's Aidan." Joey said. Jimmy took in a deep breath.**

"**What's wrong with Aidan?" Jimmy asked.**

"**He's at the hospital. Th-There was so much blood." Joey whimpered.**

"**Oh god." Jimmy's knees were weak, "I'll be there in ten minutes." Jimmy hung the phone up and immediately ran downstairs. He didn't bother to grab his Jacket or tell anyone he was leaving. Jimmy ran to his car. Blood? Why was there a lot of blood? What happened to Aidan now? Couldn't one week in their lives go well? Jimmy sped to the hospital. He could careless if he got pulled over. He would have ignored the sirens. Jimmy jumped out of his car as soon as he got there. He ran into the emergency room. "Procter, Where is he?"**

"**Your wife is over there." She pointed over to the chairs. Alex looked up when she heard her husband.**

"**Oh jimmy." She ran to him.**

"**What happened? Joey was hysterical." Jimmy said. Alex wiped her eyes and took in a deep breath.**

"**He was upstairs and I was downstairs. I don't know what happened exactly, but when I went up there, he had driven a pair of scissors into his wrist." She said.**

"**Oh god." Jimmy closed his eyes.**

"**He must have been playing with them and fell…." Alex whispered.**

"**How bad is it?" he asked her. **

"**He severed an artery and tore some tendons. He lost so much blood." Alex whispered, "They have him in surgery right now trying to repair the damage."**

"**Let's go to the surgical waiting room." He said taking her hand.**

"**This is all m-my fault." Alex whispered.**

"**No it's not." He said.  
"Yes it is." Alex said, "I should have been keeping a better eye on him."**

"**he is almost four years old." Jimmy said pushing her blonde hair off of her face. "You cant keep an eye on him all the time especially with twins."**

"**Even if I had seven kids, I still should be able to keep an eye on him. If I had, he wouldn't have gotten hurt." Alex said.**

"**He would have found a way to get hurt." Jimmy said, "You know how he is."**

"**Lets…Let's just get upstairs." Alex said.**

**The surgery felt like it took days but in really didn't. Alex hated sitting in the waiting room. She always hated it. She was sure her boy was going to come out of it all right, but she was still petrified.**

"**Here comes his surgeon." Jimmy said as he looked out the door. Sure enough. Dr Wentworth walked into the room with a small smile.  
"Aidan came out of surgery just fine. The damage wasn't as bad as we initially thought." He said. The parents both breathed a sigh of relief. "He will still need to do PT, but he is really lucky."**

"**Thank you. Thank you so much." Alex said.**

"**We're going to keep him here for a couple of days though. He did loose a lot of blood. We gave him some, but he will be weak for a little bit." He informed them Jimmy nodded.**

"**Can we go see him?" he asked.**

"**Of course." Dr. Wentworth smiled as he led them towards the recovery room. "He should be in and out."**

"**Thanks." Jimmy said as they walked into the room. Aidan looked so tiny and pale as he lay in that bed.**

"**Oh Aidan." Alex rushed over to his bedside and kissed his forehead. Aidan stirred in the bed and slowly opened his eyes.**

"**Ow." He mumbled.**

"**I know you're hurting." Jimmy said looking at his boy.**

"**You don't have to try to entertain us." Alex said, "You can go back to sleep if you want."**

"**Okay." Aidan mumbled as he closed his eyes. Alex sighed deeply. Her poor baby was in pain and too tired to stay awake. It broke her heart but she was so thankful he was going to be okay.**

**If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


End file.
